


At The Break of Dawn

by Papa_Bless69



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bisexual Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark Magic, Dawnguard, Dawnguard DLC, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Half-Vampires, I'm having a mental breakdown, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, PLZ HELP, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Tension, Skyrim Spoilers, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vampires, it's a straight up fuckfest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 60,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa_Bless69/pseuds/Papa_Bless69
Summary: This is a Serana/Male Dragonborn fanfic. Bethesda played us, whenever they didn't let us wifey up Serana. I'm here to stop the patriarchy. This will follow the Dawnguard DLC, with some other crazy shit thrown in. It's a slow romance, but we'll get there soon bois. I know you guys be horny out here. So sit your ass down, grab a capri-sun and enjoy this wack ass fanfic I made during a caffeine-induced mental breakdown. ;DWARNING MY BOIS: There will be an explicit sex scene somewhere in this story, I p r o m i s e. So stick around for that shit. I know u horny :DALSO, plz read the tags. This story is a very dark one, and some of the story, will be hard to handle for some people. I can not stress enough how explicit and dark this story is, so please continue with caution. It will get more and more graphic, as the chapters progress. :)
Relationships: Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Female Character(s), Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Male Character(s), Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Comments: 64
Kudos: 91





	1. Awakening

_ Floor stained with fresh crimson blood. A young child falls to his knees, horror plastered on his face. A young woman is laying on the ground, her hand touching the side of his cheek. A painful and sad smile creeps on her face. Warm tears are streaming down the young child’s face, as he calls out for her……“Mother?” _

__

Gasping, a man jolts up in his sleep. He brings a hand to his throat, as he pushes himself up against the cave’s cold stone wall. Sucking in a harsh breath, he lowers his head into his hands. He closes his eyes, as he lightly bangs his head against the wall behind him. He softly mumbles to himself.

“This has to stop…”

Dragging his boots against the rigid rocks, he pushes himself up with his arms, the noise of his steps echoing inside the cave. Snapping his fingers, a lantern’s wick sets on fire. He pulls a dark black cloth off of the ground and ties it around his head, right underneath his eyes. Flipping a black hood over his face, he turns and sighs, a cold breath floating away from him. He walks outside, his eyes shut slightly, trying to adjust to the light. He turns to leave, but a castle in the far distance catches his eye.

“I wonder…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ahhhh. It feels amazing to breathe again,” a woman sighs happily. Her dark hair flows lightly in the cool breeze.

The man besides her starts walking, leaving the young woman behind. 

“Wait!” The young woman shouts. “Where are you going?”

The man’s eyebrows knit in slight frustration at the woman’s words. His brilliant colored eyes being the only thing to see on his fully clothed body.

“I’m taking you home,” he said in a deep monotone voice.

The woman’s bright yellow eyes glisten in the sunlight. She sighs lightly, folding her arms against her chest.

“I know...just hold on. You’ve barely said anything at all. I don’t know your name, who you are, or who sent you. Was it my father? Did he send you to come get me?”

She softly snickered and said in a slightly sad voice, “What am I saying? Of course he didn’t...”

The man just continued to stare, whenever her voice trailed off, and it caused the woman to look away. Even under her hood, the man could see her clenching her jaw, her face contorted with confusion. Silence followed, and the woman broke the tension by sighing quietly. 

“It makes you uncomfortable that I’m a vampire, doesn’t it?”

“No.”

She let her arms drop by her side and she walked closer to the man, still keeping her distance. “Are you wondering about the Elder Scroll that’s on my back?” 

“No.”

The woman looked a little taken aback at the man’s blunt and short responses. The pitch of his voice, making her a little intimidated.

“You know my name. Since we’re going to be together for a little while, I think it’s only fair if you tell me yours.” The man looks at her thoughtfully, and raises his eyebrows slightly. 

Walking over to her, he quietly says, “Hold onto my shoulder.”

Serana raises her eyebrows in confusion and takes a small step back. “Why?”

The man sighs and says, “The castle you speak about is on the coast of Solitude. It will take us over a month to get there on foot. I can take us to the castle right now, if you grab on to me.”

Serana looks deep in thought as she says, “I’m not sure I can trust you. You won’t even tell me your name.”

The man’s blank expression wears down on his face heavily. “I’m doing you a favor by taking you back home and not just leaving you right here. If you don’t want to come with me, you can figure out how to get there on your own.”

His harsh words took her aback a little, but she stood her ground as she said, “Okay, fine. You don’t have to be so rude about it. I’m not sure what’s going on either. You can’t be mad at me for being a little cautious.” She paused, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, her face twisted in deep thought. “This doesn’t mean I trust you, but I...I don’t really have another choice.” 

The wind was the only noise they could hear, as Serana slowly lifted up her hand. She looks at the man standing in front of her. Up until now, she hadn’t been able to look closely at his face. Even now, she couldn’t see anything but his eyes. The black mask and hood easily covered his entire face. If he was trying to conceal his identity, he was doing a good job at it.

She took a fast glance at his face and stopped. She froze whenever she saw his extraordinary eyes, something she didn’t notice until now. One of his irises was a dark blood red, the other a bright icy blue. The sunlight that hit his eyes, made them stand out more.  _ His eyes are different colors. What is he? _

The man noticed her staring, and squinted his eyes slightly. “What?” He asked in an off-putting voice. Serana shook her head and looked away. “Nothing…”

She was drawn to them, and she didn’t know why. They didn’t glow like vampire eyes, but when he looked at her, she felt like power was seeping into her skin. He was mysterious, and his eyes felt like they held a secret, but getting home was Serana’s priority. She was curious about this few-worded stranger, but she knew it would be best, if she went home and forgot about him. 

“Let’s just get this over with. I haven’t seen my family in a long time, and maybe my father…” Her voice trailed off, as the man continued to look at her. Her face had a hint of sadness on it, but she quickly picked up her head and smiled brightly.

“I’m ready. Let’s go!” Her voice was back to normal, and she softly placed her hand on the man’s shoulder. She felt it slightly tense up whenever she touched him. His face stayed blank, as he looked down at her.

“You may want to close your eyes.” The man said deeply.

“Why? What are you going to do?” She asked in a curious voice. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The man said sternly. 

Before she could say anything else, she felt a massive gust of wind hit her face. It felt like she was being dragged away by the air. Her body felt light, and the ground beneath her feet disappeared. She squeezed her eyes tightly, and the wind seemed to get stronger. But before she knew it, the wind stopped. And just as fast as the ground disappeared, she could feel it beneath her feet once more. 

Everything went quiet. The only thing she could hear was the soft sound of waves crashing on the shore. She slowly and cautiously opened her eyes, not knowing what she might see. Her eyes were met with the dark red amulet that laid upon the man’s broad chest, and when she pulled away, she could see a dark cloud of smoke dissipate around them. 

She let her hand fall from his shoulder, as she tried to steady her breath.

“What...what was that? What did you do?”

“I warned you.” The man said in a deep voice, a smoke cloud forming from his mouth.

Serana pinched her nose and said, “Thanks for waiting for me to respond..!” She sarcastically said. She continued to ramble on, but stopped when the man turned and looked up.

“We’re here.” 

“What do you mea--” Serana cut herself short, when she turned her head to look up.

Serana hadn’t even looked around at her surroundings. When she turned her head around, her eyes widened in surprise and slight excitement. A large bright blue ocean stretched out before her eyes. The soft sound of birds chirping could be heard in the distance. And sitting in the middle of the water was Castle Volkihar. Her home. A home she barely thought she remembered. It had been so long. 

_ We really are here. _

The man silently stared at her, allowing her the time to reminisce. Her face grew with that hint of sadness the man had seen on her face, just a little while ago. 

The man turned towards the falling sun and he looked around at the shore. Serana noticed what he was doing and asked, “What are you looking for?” 

“There should be a boat around here.” The man motioned for her to follow him, as he spotted the boat. “Get in.”

Serana sat down in the small creaky boat, and the man pushed the edge of it with his boot. The small waves rocked the boat, and the man used the paddles to push the boat forward. He was silent, as Serana quietly looked up at the castle. She enjoyed the soft sound of the waves, but something in her wanted to talk to the man. She knew this would be the last time she would probably see him.

She turned her head and cleared her throat. “So, um...what was that? How did you get us here so quickly?”

“Magic.” He said, as he continued to paddle the boat.

She continued to talk, knowing that he’d stop talking all together, if she didn’t. 

“I figured that. I meant, what kind of magic? I practiced with magic a lot...when I used to live here, and I’ve never seen something like that.”

The man didn’t look at her, as he quietly but firmly said, “I was taught it, when I was a kid.” 

He didn’t elaborate any further on the subject. She wanted to ask more about it, but something in his voice changed whenever she asked him the question, and she decided not to push it any further. 

It was silent, and it made Serana feel like her anxiety built up faster as the castle got closer. She was nervous to see her father.  _ What will he say when he sees me? How will he respond? _

Being in deep thought, her heart jumped in her throat, when the boat banged against the shore. The man placed the paddles down, as he stood up. He kicked off onto the ground, and Serana followed closely behind him. He never looked back at her, and he continued to climb over the bridge in silence.

Serana jumped in front of the man to stop him, and he stared at her, waiting for her to speak. 

“Wait...when we get in there, I don’t know how this will play out. I know this is the last chance I have to speak with you privately.”

The man looked down at her, and she started to speak once she felt like she had his attention.

“I don’t know who you are or who you represent, but I’m hoping you’ll control yourself once we get inside. You’re not a vampire, which means you’re not part of my father’s court. So I’ll do the talking...not that I think you’ll have a problem with that.” He slightly raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, so Serana began to speak once more.

“I wanted to thank you for bringing me here. I really do appreciate it, but once we get in there...I’m going to go my own way. And---” Her voice cut off for a second before she continued to say in a quieter voice, “And...whether you care or not, I’m going to say this. I’m glad it was you who found me. You didn’t have to bring me back, but you did. So, thank you.” 

Her voice sounded so genuine, that it caused the man’s eyes to widen a little. 

But before the man could say anything to her, the large iron gate that covered the main door opened, and a group of vampires began to move down the bridge, their weapons drawn. The man didn’t think they were a threat, so he didn’t draw out a weapon. But he moved his feet, so he had a better stance, if he needed to fight. 

Serana noticed his sudden change in stance, so she moved in front of him. The watching towers, surrounding the sides of the castle, had vampire thralls watching them. Their bows were aimed at Serana and the man, and he could feel their eyes on him. 

“You’re trespassing. Leave here now, or you won’t be leaving at all. I won’t ask you again.” The leader of the group said in a stern voice. Serana slowly dropped her hood, and she raised up her arms to signal she didn’t mean any harm.

“Not even for me?” Serana asked in a sincere voice.

The vampire’s eyes lit up, as his eyebrows widened in surprise. “Serana? Is that you?”

The man lowered his weapon and walked closer to her, and once he got a better look at her face, he pulled her in for a hug, knocking the air from Serana’s lungs. “Oh, Serana...it’s good to see you. It’s been so long. I almost had forgotten what you looked like.”

Serana laughed quietly and released the man. “It’s good to see you too, Vingalmo.”

Vingalmo shouted to the thralls on the tower. “Lower your weapons! It’s lady Serana!”

They did as he asked, and he turned back to Serana. “Come inside. I’m sure you have a lot of questions, and I’m sure you’d like to see your father.” Vingalmo looked at the man who stood silently, and he squinted his eyes slightly, as if he was trying to place the man. “Who are you?” Vingalmo asked.

Serana pushed in front of the man quickly and said in a hurried voice, “He’s the one who released me from the tomb.”

Vingalmo pondered for a moment before he said, “Then your father will want to meet him. Follow me.” He turned around and motioned the couple to follow him. 

They pushed through the other vampires, all their eyes following the man who kept his head straight. The man looked up, and he took in the view. The castle was huge, and its atmosphere was enough to make the bravest of warriors run away. The cracking stone wall was dark, the architecture was gothic, and it seemed like even the light wouldn’t go near it.

Vingalmo opened the massive front door, and allowed Serana and the man to go through. The front room was clean, and a bright red rug was placed nicely on the floor. Vingalmo walked in front of them and once he reached the front room's porch he shouted in a delighted voice, “My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!” 

Silverware clinked on the table, as multiple voices could be heard chattering excitedly. Serana turned to the man and said, “It sounds like they’re excited.”

They both began to walk where Vingalmo stood, and once Serana looked down into the dining hall a deep voice boomed against the walls. 

“Serana, my daughter. I take it you have my Elder Scroll?”

Serana’s face darkened as she irritately said, “It’s good to see you too...and yes, I have your Elder Scroll.” Serana started to make her way down the large stone stairs, and she motioned for the man to follow her. 

“Of course I’m glad to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud?” 

The man gathered in his surroundings, the dining hall was rather clean, except for the blood and corpses that littered the dining tables. The candles placed around the wall, dimly lit up the room, the light reflecting off of the eyes on the vampire’s below. 

The overwhelming smell of blood flooded the man's senses, and it made his head pound against his skull. Harkon noticed the man standing atop of the stairs and it caused him to raise his eyebrows. The vampires eating off the lifeless bodies of humans, perked up when they noticed the man. 

Dozens of glowing golden eyes were on him, and Harkon broke the tension that grew thicker with each passing second. 

“Serana, my dear, who is this...stranger that you have brought into our home?”

“This is the man who released me from the tomb.”

Harkon smirked with an uneasy smile and he said, “Come down, stranger. I wish to speak with you.” 

The man walked down the stairs, his dark cape swaying behind him. Every step the man took, he took with care. He stood firmly in the middle of the room, keeping his distance from every side. Harkon took a step forward, as he continued to stare at the man. “For the safe return of the Elder Scroll and my daughter, you have my gratitude. Tell me. What is your name?”

Serana and the man caught eyes, and she was thrown off guard when he spoke his name.

“Erik.”

The man turned back to Harkon, and both men refused to look away, both studying each other’s movements. 

“Well, Erik. I have to say, I’m impressed. You don’t seem nervous, assuming that you know what we are.”

“Vampires.”

Harkon chuckled deeply, as he lifted up his arms. “We are not simply, ‘vampires.’ We are the most powerful vampires to walk on Tamriel. Pure-blooded. Direct disciples of Molag Bal.”

Erik watched as Harkon sipped from a jewel-encrusted chalice. “I don’t care what you are. I’ve done what I came here to do.” Erik took a quick glance at Serana, who was watching the situation with what seemed like concern. 

Harkon squinted his eyes at Erik with slight irritation. “Yes, you have. And now I ask you, why? Why bring my daughter here, knowing what we are?”

“She wanted to come back.”

Harkon walked closer to the man, closing the distance between them. Harkon studied his face, and Erik studied his.

“Your eyes...have we met before? Your scent is...familiar to me, and it’s unnatural from any human I’ve killed.”

Serana continued to look at Erik, and a chill went up her spine. The tension was so thick, it made her want to vomit. Erik looked unfazed by her father, and it was something that she’s never seen before. Even the vampires that were in his court, were uneasy and somewhat terrified of him. 

“I’m a vampire hunter. Maybe you’ve smelt my scent on a vampire’s corpse.”

Erik’s words rang loudly inside the dining hall, and for a split second, the silence became deafening. Clatter rang loudly in the room as the vampires sitting along the tables, dropped their cups and silverware. They stood up quickly, and readied their weapons. All of their glowing eyes staring daggers into Erik, waiting for the opportunity to strike him down. Some of them shouting profanities and threats. 

Erik didn’t move, and Serana was dumbfounded at how unnerved he looked. Harkon smirked and threw up a hand, silencing the vampires that grew impatient behind him. Harkon laughed, and Erik could smell the blood in his breath.

“Erik, I wonder...are you brave, or are you just stupid?” Erik’s eyes didn’t leave Harkon’s, and after a split moment of silence, Erik spoke.

“That depends on who you ask.” Erik said in a serious monotone voice. 

Harkon lowered his hand and took a small step back. “For the safe return of my Elder Scroll and my daughter, I offer you my blood. You will walk like a lion among sheep. You will be powerful.” Harkon walked back to his throne, and the vampires still kept their eyes on Erik. 

“What is it that you desire, Erik? Do you wish to be powerful? Do you wish to be able to strike down all you oppose you?” Erik didn’t move or say a word, as he watched Harkon stare back. His eyes were emotionless, and Serana couldn’t read him at all. 

“You’re not like other mortals. I could put you to good use. I offer you this once, but if you refuse, I will banish you from this castle.”

Without hesitation, Erik spoke in a firm voice. “I refuse.”

Harkon’s face contorted with irritation and disgust, as he sat down, leaning back against the chair. “So be it. Like all mortals, you are prey. I banish you.”

Erik looked at the pair of eyes that had been on him this whole time. Her face was twisted with concern, and it made Erik linger on her face a moment longer, before he vanished. Serana’s eyes never left the spot he was standing in. A dark smoke cloud, like the one from earlier, filled up the room and dissipated.

And just like that, he was gone.

_ Erik... _


	2. Lust For Power

Erik didn’t even care where he teleported to. He just needed to get out of there. Out of that damned castle.

He stumbled into a random cave that was nestled in the side of a mountain. Breathing heavily, he pulled off his gloves quickly and tossed them aside. He closed his eyes tightly, as he tried to calm down. Pulling off his hood and mask, he threw them onto the floor. Gripping onto his neck, he inhaled deeply.

_Can’t breathe..._

He coughed and heaved loudly, as he tried to suppress the urges he felt coming up. He gripped his neck harder, his nails breaking the skin, causing a couple drops of blood to fall down his neck. He fell against the cave’s cold wall, as he tried to steady his breath. His head felt like it was splitting into two. He threw his head back against the wall, so he could try and breathe better. 

“The smell…” Erik quietly mumbled to himself, in between breaths. 

He held out a hand, and a small purple bottle manifested into his open palm. He looked at it with discontent, but he started to gulp it down. He felt like gagging with every drop he drank, but he never stopped chugging the liquid down. He placed down the bottle, and put a hand to his mouth.

He tried so hard to stop from spitting up the vile liquid. Swallowing one last time, Erik coughed loudly, heaving with every inhale.

He placed his head against the wall again, as he finally started to get a grip on his breathing. His head was still throbbing, but it didn’t feel like it was on fire anymore. He released his throat, and when he did, he could feel the skin mending back together. He watched silently, as his own blood dripped down his finger. 

He could hear the blood hit the floor, and his face scrunched up. He quickly wiped the remaining blood on his pants.

_Damn..._

His head hung low, as he sighed deeply. After a long moment of silence, Erik stood up and walked towards the cave’s entrance. Once he stepped outside, he felt the cool breeze brush up against his face. The falling sun was barely peeking over the horizon, causing the sky to light up a brilliant orange. 

Pushing back his hair, Erik sighed in deeply. His head was still woozy, and his legs felt weak underneath him. Erik looked back into the cave and pondered for a moment.

_It’s probably best that I rest for the night._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Laughter rang out into the room. Cups clinked together in joyous celebration. Everyone was in a charitable mood, after Erik had left the castle. Serana’s return was the topic of discussion, and everyone was ready to celebrate. The blood was flowing, and the music was loud and cheerful. The thralls were dancing and entertaining the vampires, and even Harkon seemed to be in a decent mood. 

Serana slowly sipped from a cup that one of the thralls gave to her. Finally getting a taste of blood after all these years, definitely gave Serana her strength back, but the feeling of drinking blood again almost felt strange to her. She was quiet, and after Erik left, she was consumed with thoughts of the events that had just befallen her. 

_Why was I buried with an Elder Scroll? How long was I down there? Who was the man that released me? Did my father know him? Why would my father know him? Erik said he was a hunter, why would my father acquaint himself with him?_

These questions flooded her mind, and she couldn’t bring herself to enjoy the party that was being thrown in her honor. She looked at her father, and watched as the blood from his chalice entered his mouth. All the questions that she had, could be answered by the man that sat just a few feet from her, but she couldn’t seem to bring herself to speak up to him. 

“Serana, my dear. What have I told you about staring?” Her father’s voice broke her from her trance. 

“Oh, sorry…” Serana replied softly, her head looking down at the blood in her cup.

Her father turned his head slightly to look at her. Upon realizing the confused expression she had on her face he asked, “Are you not enjoying your party? Everyone is celebrating your return, and yet you sit in silence. Is the blood not to your liking?”

Serana shook her head softly, and placed her cup down on the table that was beside her. 

“No, um..it’s fine. I just…” Serana was lost for words, and Harkon’s face grew slightly irritated.

“Serana, my daughter. You know I hate it when you mumble. Speak up.” Harkon's voice was a little sharper than before, and it caused Serana to look back up to him.

Serana studied her father’s face, and his eyes were glowing brighter, meaning that he was growing impatient. She didn’t want to bring it up, but she knew it would only make her father more angry, if she didn’t answer him. 

“Why? Why was I buried down there with that scroll?”

To Serana’s surprise, Harkon’s face softened a little.

“Oh, Serana. My naive daughter. If you wish to know that, you should go find and ask your traitorous mother.”

“Why? What would she know?”

Harkon’s face sharpened at the thought of her mother. He hated her, and Serana knew that. Harkon sat up in his chair, and he sat his chalice down. He stood up, and motioned for Serana to follow him. “I wish to show you something. Follow me.”

Serana followed closely behind her father, and a pit of fear grew in her stomach. Whatever he wanted to show her wasn’t good. She felt the eyes of the vampires below watching her. She could still hear the music, as her father walked her to the back of the castle. She couldn’t help but look around. She had forgotten what the castle looked like. 

Thinking about it deeply, she didn’t recall ever seeing this part of the place she used to call her home. Her father led quietly in front of her, and it somewhat unnerved her. After what felt like an eternity, they stopped in front of a massive black door. Serana’s skin began to tingle. Something behind the door was admitting a strange, yet very powerful energy. 

Serana had never felt energy more powerful than this. The energy was so potent, that it made her feel sick. Placing her hand on the door, she closed her eyes. Even though the energy was overwhelming, she was drawn to it. 

_What is this? It’s so strong. This energy...it feels strangely familiar somehow._

The door was secured by a large lock. Harkon looked down at his daughter, as he reached inside of his pocket and pulled at an unusual black key. The top of the key had a symbol she didn’t recognize.

_A skull with horns..? I feel like I’ve seen that symbol.._

Serana locked eyes with her father, and she raised her eyebrows.

“What is this? What the hell is behind this door?”

Her father didn’t say anything, until the lock clicked. He pushed firmly on the door, dust falling to the ground. 

“It’s why that snake you call your ‘mother’ locked you away with the Elder Scroll.” His voice dripped with venom, but Serana tried to ignore his harsh words. 

She walked behind her father, as he entered the room. Walking inside for the first time, made Serana almost fall over. The energy was so powerful and overwhelming. She looked around the room, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness

Her father snapped his fingers, and the candles that hung against the walls, started to light up individually. The fire was weak, but the dim light still allowed Serana to see what laid in the center of the room. _This is what’s admitting the strange energy..?_

Serana walked closer to the middle of the room, and when she did, she noticed black smoke was floating around the mysterious object. It looked like a coffin. A coffin very similar to the one she was trapped in. 

“Is---is this a coffin?” Serana asked in a curious voice. The coffin was standing up right and thick chains surrounded its every surface. Before her father could answer, she spoke again.

“Who’s in here? And what does this have to do with me being locked away?”

Harkon’s mouth stretched out into a wicked smile. 

“Oh, Serana. Must I teach you everything?” He walked around the coffin, as he spoke again. 

“Remember the day we gave ourselves to Lord Molag Bal? Remember how powerful he made us?”

Serana shuddered at the very thought. She always tried so hard to forget that day. Even with having the immense strength his power gave her, she always regretted what she had to go through to get it. 

“Yes…” Serana quietly said.

“The person who sleeps in here is even stronger and older than us. He was Lord Molag Bal’s first.”

Serana looked at her father, quizzically. “How can you be so sure?”

Harkon looked at Serana and said, “You feel it, don’t you? The immense power coming from the coffin? And right now, he lays dormant.” Harkon smiled widely, as he continued to say, “The power he has whenever he’s awake is...immeasurable.”

Serana could see the fire in her father's eyes, as he looked down at the coffin. 

“What does this have to do with me, then?”

Harkon snickered as he said in a demeaning voice, “Oh, my dear Serana. You always were conceited.” 

Harkon chuckled as he continued to say, “It has nothing to do with you. Haven’t you been listening? Your mother locked you away, because she could. Because you were in the way. An inconvenience. Her true purpose was to take what I valued most. The Elder Scroll.”

Serana was dumbfounded at what her father said. She was angry and shocked, that the person she called her father, could say something so hurtful to his only child. His words cut her like a dagger to the heart. All this time, she was locked away, and she didn’t even need to be. She felt rage build up inside of her, but she tried hard to suppress it.

“Why is the Elder Scroll so important? How is it connected to this coffin?” Serana asked through gritted teeth. 

“The Elder Scroll holds information. Knowledge. This coffin is sealed by powerful magic. Magic I’ve never seen before. No one here has been able to crack it.”

Serana looked closely at the black smoke. It seemed like the smoke was dancing across the surface of the stone.

“But the Elder Scroll should tell us how to open it.”

“How do you know that? How do you know that’s what the Elder Scroll will tell you?”

Harkon’s face sharpened as he said, “This certain Elder Scroll is riddled with the history of the vampires. It’s connected to Lord Molag Bal, so it must be connected to his first creation.”

Serana looked at her father, and was so dumbfounded at how enthralled he was. 

_He’s not even sure that the Elder Scroll will tell him anything, but he betted his family and his entire legacy, for what? For an urban legend in a box?_

“And why do you care about that? Why would you want to open a coffin that contains another vampire?”

“With us sharing equal rule, vampires will once again reign over the land. We will no longer have to hide in the shadows. Mortals will once again fear us. They will tremble and coward underneath us. Humans are weak. Vampires are strong. And with him being in rule once again, we will become unstoppable.”

Serana watched as Harkon looked at the coffin with a burning passion in his eyes. She could see his lust for power overtake him, and in that moment, she knew that she was truly losing her father for good. 

When she came back, she was hoping that his greed would have subsided, but she sees now that nothing will ever change. She knew she had to stop what he was trying to do, and she knew she needed to do it now. And to do that, she needed someone who could help her. Someone who would listen.

_Erik…_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After suffering from a nightmare, Erik left the cave that he reluctantly spent the night in. The sun was rising just above the horizon, when Erik stepped out into the open. The cool air hit his face, as he started to make his way down the mountain. He turned to leave, but a castle in the distance, caused him to freeze. 

_Castle Volkihar…out of every place.._

Erik raised an eyebrow as he said, “I wonder…”

Shaking his head, he continued down the mountain, never looking back up.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, bois. Sorry this chapter is short and V E R Y dialogue heavy. I also apologize that there was no interaction between Serana and Erik (like, duh. that's why you guys are here, right? lol), but I wanted to set up things for the next chapter. If you're confused with the story now, I totally get that. Even I don't 100 percent like how this chapter came out, but I promise you'll get your answers soon.  
> A N Y W A Y I luv you bois, and I'll see ya in the next one. Stay ballers! ;D


	3. A New Order

It had been almost a month since Erik had taken Serana back home to Castle Volkihar. During the long weeks, Erik had kept himself busy by doing jobs and catching bounties to pass the time. 

Erik decided to roam around freely, and he noticed that he was coming up to the town of Ivarstead. He was about five minutes out, whenever he heard whimpering coming from a small shack that was nestled on the side of the road.

Erik scanned the building, but didn’t see anything unusual. As he got closer to the shack, the whimpering got louder. Erik rested his hand against the cold wood, and slowly pushed open the already slightly ajar door. 

_That’s strange._

Before the door was even fully opened, Erik could already tell what he was going to find inside. He could smell blood and decaying flesh. His mask didn’t help to cover up the strong, horrible stench. 

It was a scent he knew too well, his nose becoming attuned to it overtime. 

The smell only got stronger, as Erik stepped inside. The air was heavy and still, and Erik could tell no one had been there for a couple of days.

He looked down and saw a middle-aged man laying on the floor, his chest ripped open. Old, curdling blood surrounded the man, the color now almost a black. 

Erik looked down to the sound of the whimpering, and he noticed that a dog was nestled at the man’s feet. It was a husky, and by the looks of it, he was still a puppy.

The dog was crying in pain, and Erik could see that one of the dog’s legs was snapped in half. Erik slowly made his way towards him, but even when the dog spotted Erik, he didn’t flinch. 

The dog’s eyes were heavy, and he looked incredibly ill. The dog never looked away from his owner's body, even when Erik crouched down beside him. 

“What happened to you?” Erik asked the husky softly, his hand lifting up to touch the dog’s head.

The dog’s face twisted with worry, and Erik could see his muscles tense up a little, whenever he saw what Erik was trying to do. It looked like he wanted to run away, but he stayed still, him being too weak to move.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you.” Erik said clearly, their eyes locking onto each other. The dog’s eyes softened, as if he understood what Erik was saying.

Erik touched the soft hair on the dog’s head and rubbed his fur slowly. While doing this, Erik looked down at the wound on the animal’s leg. _It’s completely shattered._

“Let me help you.” Erik’s hand lowered down to the husky’s leg, and he noticed that the dog was watching his every move. 

Erik touched the broken leg, and the husky whined softly.

“This is going to hurt, but stay with me.”

The dog stared at Erik silently, as he gripped his leg harder. Erik steadied his hands, and when he felt like the dog was ready, he pulled on the dog’s leg roughly. Erik could feel the bone cracking, as he tried to set it.

The dog yelped loudly, as Erik snapped the pieces together. Even with feeling extreme pain, the husky never tried to pull his leg away. Erik patted the dog’s side and tried to calm him down. Erik's hand illuminated a bright yellow, and he touched the open wound. 

Erik watched as the dog’s skin began to close. 

The dog’s face softened, and Erik could hear his heart beat become slower. Life looked like it was coming back to his eyes, and it seemed like he was a little stronger. Erik tore a piece of fabric off the end of his cape, and wrapped it around the dog’s leg for support. 

“There. Good as new.” The dog looked at Erik, and after a moment, he tried to push up off the ground. His legs were a little wobbly, but he managed to stand. 

Erik summoned an apple in his hand, and offered it to him. “Here. You’re probably starving.”

The dog sniffed his hand, and happily snatched the fruit from Erik’s hand. He quickly scarfed it down, so Erik gave him a couple more. 

As the dog was eating, Erik looked around the small shack. 

There was one bed, a small dresser, and shelves that were lined up with a multitude of ingredients.

_An alchemist._

Looking down at the deceased man, he couldn’t help but notice a bite mark on the side of his neck. Erik crouched down, and turned the man’s head. Using his fingers, he pulled on the man’s skin to better expose the wound. Fang holes. 

_Why would vampires kill him? Why go through all this trouble for one man?_

Turning his head around, a note laying on the dresser’s surface, caught Erik’s eye. 

He picked up the slightly crumpled paper, and rubbed his fingers along the sharp edge. The note read:

**“** **_To my beloved daughter Luna,_ **

****

**_This will be my last letter to you. I’m sorry for not staying in contact, like I know you wanted me too, but I was scared that they would find you. Luna, I’ve made a mistake. The vampires...they told me if I could make a potion that would stop the effects of the sunlight, that they would pay me handsomely._ **

****

**_I told them, yes. I wanted the money. I wanted the money for you and Tilus. You’re so important to me, and I just wanted to give you a good life. Like a father should. I tried so hard, but the potions kept failing. And now, I fear that they’ll come for me._ **

**_I told myself that I was doing this for you, but I realize now, that I should have just been there for you and my grandson instead. After your mother passed...I stopped being a father to you, but you still tried so hard to be a caring and loving daughter._ **

****

**_You took care of me, but I should have been the one doing that for you. When you went to school to become a bard, I was so happy that I cried tears of joy. I was so proud of you, Luna. I’ve always been proud of you. You’re strong and kind, just like your mother. I couldn’t have asked for a better daughter…_ **

****

**_I love you, Luna. Tell Tilus I love him too, and that his grandfather fought bravely against the vampires. Take care, my little butterfly. I will always be with you._ **

**_With love,_ **

**_Dad_ ** **”**

Erik folded the paper back, and he turned back down to look at the man. 

_So that’s why.._

The small husky sat quietly next to the body, his eyes heavy with sadness. The dog whined, and pawed at the man’s arm softly. When Erik made eye contact with him, the dog nudged the man’s arm with his nose.

Erik raised an eyebrow at the dog, and moved closer to the body.

_I should bury him.._

Erik noticed the man had a small dagger and a blue amulet clenched in between his fingers.

Grabbing the items from the man's hand, Erik moved his arm under the man’s back. Erik lifted the man unto one of his shoulders. Sticky, cold blood gripped tightly on the man’s clothes. His body was ice cold and his joints were stiff.

Erik pushed open the back door, and walked into a small garden the man must have been attending to. The fresh air entered Erik’s nose, as he softly laid the man down onto the grass. Pulling a shovel off the side of the man’s house, Erik found a soft spot in the grass and started to dig. The husky sat next to the man’s body, as he watched Erik in silence.

The sun began to set, as Erik was finishing up on digging the grave. Jumping out from the hole, Erik tossed to shovel to the side. The husky never left the spot, even when Erik picked up his owner’s corpse. 

The dog silently followed behind Erik, as he made his way to the deep hole. Placing the man’s body down, Erik stood up and grabbed the shovel once more. He allowed the dog some time to see his owner one last time, before he started throwing the soil on his body. 

Patting the soft dirt flat, Erik placed down the shovel. The sun fell lower, and Erik glanced at it in silence. Looking around, Erik grabbed a large piece of wood that he had found laying next to some Nightshade. 

He pushed it hard into the ground, making the wood a sort of headstone for the man. Erik took the man’s items from his pocket, as he crouched down next to the dirt pile. He placed the necklace up against the headstone.

Grabbing the note and dagger, Erik stuck the piece of paper against the wood. He then struck the dagger through the board quickly to hold it in place. Looking at the headstone, Erik softly said, “I’m sorry...”

Erik picked up some dirt from the man’s grave, and slowly let it fall through his fingers. He sat in silence, as he softly closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze flow through his hood. He sat there for a while, but opened his eyes when he felt the dog’s nose nudge his arm.

Erik turned towards him, and raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Erik asked the dog. The husky just continued to stare at him. Erik looked at the grave one more time and sighed.

“Yeah, yeah...I know.” Erik pushed himself up with his arms, and he stood up slowly. The dog walked close to him.

Looking down at the small puppy Erik asked, “What should I do with you?”

The husky just wagged his tail, happily. His tongue sticking out of his mouth.

“What am I doing, talking to you?” The dog turned his head sideways, as he sat down, still swaying his tail back and forth. Erik cracked a small smile, as he saw the once sad and ill dog, now more perked up and happy. 

Erik cut his smile short, as he felt a pang of tension build up in his head. Looking down at his amulet, it shone a subtle blue. 

“Isran.” Erik bent down towards the dog and said, “We have to go.”

Touching the dog’s fur, he vanished into thin air.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whenever Erik appeared in front of Fort Dawnguard, he noticed that nothing was out of place. No fighting. No destruction.

_Why did he call me?_

Erik walked to the front door, the small dog following close behind him. Opening the large wooden door, Erik could hear a man and woman fighting. Their words echoing against the hollow walls. 

“--that’s why I’m here. I’m trying to help you.” 

“No, you’re just a lying bitch. You’re a vampire. You can’t be anymore than that.” 

The fighting stopped, whenever Erik walked into the entry room. Every member of the Dawnguard was circled around the entry. The air was thick and full of tension, and Erik could see it weighting down on everyone’s face.

“Erik?” 

Erik’s head turned at the sound of his name, and saw a woman he never thought he’d see again. 

_Serana..._

Erik stood in silence, and everyone was watching him.

“What are you doing here?” Erik asked in a questioning voice. Before she could answer, Isran butted in with a stern voice, “Yes, why are you here?”

Serana scoffed as she said, “What do you mean? I’ve been trying to explain it to you."

“Yes, well...I haven’t been listening. I don’t talk to filth.” 

Isran turned his head towards Erik and said, “It was asking for you, specifically. And I’d like to know why, before I make you get rid of this blood sucking fiend.” 

Serana turned towards Erik and said in a concerned voice, “Erik, I really have to talk to you. Can we talk somewhere---” She looked around the room and continued to speak, “More private?”

Erik pondered for a second, and he looked around the room, squinting his eyes at his fellow members. “Leave.” Erik said in a low, deep voice. Without a second warning, the Dawnguard members fled the room, all of them except Isran, quickly running away. 

Serana looked a little speechless, as she saw how easily everyone listened to him without question. Erik slowly followed his eyes to Serana’s, and he spoke.

“Why are you here?”

“Believe me. I wouldn’t be here, if I didn’t have to be. But it’s--” Serana cut herself short, but quickly began to speak once more, “It’s my father. He told me what he was planning on doing with the Elder Scroll, and I didn’t have anywhere else to turn.” 

Isran asked, “And why the fuck should we help a filthy vampire?”

Serana glared at Isran and sarcastically said, “I’m sorry. I thought this was a hunter’s guild? You know, a guild that handles vampire problems? If you _want_ my father to destroy the world, I can just leave if you’d like.”

It was almost funny to Erik on how defensive she was. 

Erik watched Serana’s eyes glow with impatience, as he asked, “How did you find this place?”

Serana turned back to Erik and said, “Well, I was actually looking for you. After you dropped me back home, I knew something was wrong with my father. When he told me what his plans were, I knew I had to leave.” She paused and pointed to her back.

“And if you didn’t notice the giant thing on my back, I have the Scroll. I know my father is already sending his goons to find me, so I know I had to move quickly. You said you were a hunter, so I asked around and people said that there was a fort near Riften that hunted vampires. I thought this was the best place for me to start--” She paused and looked Erik in the eyes. “And it seems like I made the right choice.”

Erik and Serana quietly continued to look at each other. Isran broke the silence by saying, “Wait. I’m I going fucking deaf? Did it just say that you dropped it back home, Erik?”

“Yes.”

Isran grew agitated when he asked, “Why would you do that, and why the hell wasn’t I informed?”

Erik broke eye contact with Serana and looked at Isran. “I sent you a letter.”

Isran’s head fell into his hands, as he said, “I didn’t get a damn letter, Erik.”

“The courier must be slow.” Erik said in a monotone voice.

As Isran began sulking, Serana said in a serious voice, “Look, I wouldn’t be here, if it wasn’t important. My father...he has some kind of coffin hidden in the castle.”

Erik looked at her quizzically and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Well, my father and I didn’t really have the time for an in depth friendly chat, but supposedly, the coffin is housing a very powerful vampire. The coffin is surrounded with chains, and he said that a spell is keeping it locked. He believes that the Elder Scroll will tell him how to open it, so I stole back the Scroll and I came straight here. That’s all I know. I swear it.”

While Erik was in deep thought, Isran butted in.

“Aww, look Erik. It ‘swears it.’ Give me a break.”

Serana eyes lit up, as Isran said, “I don’t fucking trust your kind.”

Her face twisted in frustration, as she raised her voice and said, “I’m not asking you to trust me, asshole. Hell, I’m not even asking for your help. I’m asking for you to help yourselves. I felt the energy that vampire was giving off, and I can tell you once he gets out, it won’t be pretty, for you or me.” 

The room fell into a thick silence, and Erik looked at Serana blankly.

“You took a big risk coming here.”

Serana shook her head slightly and said, “Yes, I did. But something about you makes me think I can trust you.” Serana paused when the words exited her mouth.

_Did I really just say that?_

“Well, um...at least for now.” Serana added quickly.

Erik's mouth slightly smirked up under his mask. He thought it was funny how she slipped up on her words. 

Isran stared at Serana as she said, “Oh, and if I didn’t mention it already, in order to read an Elder Scroll, you have to find a Moth Priest. My father will no doubt, be looking for one.”

“Then we’ll just have to find one first.” Erik said.

Isran looked at Serana and said, “A scholar came here not too long ago, and said he spotted a man riding in a heavily guarded Imperial carriage. Maybe that’s your Moth Priest.” Isran’s words still sounded harsh, even though the words he spoke were not. 

Serana looked at Isran and asked, “Do you know where it was going?”

“ _No._ And I’m not planning on wasting men to find out. We're fighting a war against your kind, and I attend to win." He paused, but continued to say, "Check with the city guards for all I care.” Isran’s words dripped with venom.

Erik looked down at Serana and said, “We better move.”

Serana’s eyebrows rose as she said, “Wait. Right now?”

Erik stared at her and asked in a deep voice, “Is there a problem?”

“No, it’s just that the sun is setting...and you need--” 

“I’m fine. Let’s go, before I change my mind.” Erik cut off her words, and turned to walk out of the front door.

Serana rushed in front of him and said, “Hey, wait up. Geez.” She walked out of the front door first, leaving Erik standing by himself. Erik reached to push open the door, but Isran’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Wait.”

Isran walked towards him, and Erik turned his head back. Isran grabbed something from his back pocket and out-stretched his hands for Erik to see. Erik noticed that he had a couple of small purple bottles filling up his hands.

“Here. I had Florentius make you some more for the road. I know you need them.”

Erik reluctantly reached out his hand, and took the bottles from Isran. Grabbing them firmly in his hands, the bottles vanished and Erik looked back up at Isran.

“That vampire has some spunk. You better watch yourself out there, kid.”

Erik nodded his head slightly, as he turned around and pushed against the large doors.

_Here we go..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back b o i s. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We already 3 chapters in my guys. The next chapter will hopefully be extra litty. You bois are more than welcome to leave comments. I love feedback, so feel free to say sum shit to me. I can take it. Trust.  
> A N Y W A Y I luv you bois. I'll see you in the next one. Stay ballers. ;D


	4. Blue Fire

Erik walked outside, after he finished talking to Isran. He heard giggling, and when he looked down he understood why. Serana was sitting on the floor with the dog, a large smile was plastered on her face. 

She was patting his head, and he was licking her cheek playfully. The dog wagged his tail excitedly, as she laughed and rubbed his side.

Serana looked up at Erik and said through laughing, “Oh, sorry. This dog is just too cute to resist. Whose dog is this?”

Erik stayed silent for a moment, before he said, “He’s mine. For the time being.”

Serana raised an eyebrow at him, as she stood up. “You didn’t have a dog before. Where did he come from?”

“I just found him. His owner died.”

Serana looked at the man in confusion and concern. “What happened?”

“Vampires.” Eric said with a blank tone.

‘Oh’ was all Serana could manage to say. She slowly bent down and smiled widely. She lightly pulled on the dog’s ears, and his tail was wagging furiously. Erik watched silently, as Serana giggled at the dog. 

“He suits you. Look.”

Erik looked at her curiously, as she pointed at the puppy’s eyes.

“They’re like yours.” 

Erik looked down at the husky, and his eyebrows slightly raised in surprise. One eye was brown and the other was...an icy blue. 

Erik didn’t even notice before. He was too concerned about healing the dog’s leg and burying the man, that he didn’t even notice the husky had two different colored eyes. 

Erik stood in silence, as Serana softly put the dog on the ground. 

_ You’re observant about weird things…   
_

__ “Let’s give him a name.” Serana said to Erik.

“Why?” Erik asked. Serana stared at him with a blank expression on her face. 

“What do you mean, ‘why?’ Because he’s coming with us, that’s why.” Serana patted the dog's head, and looked at his face smiling. There was a moment of silence before she mumbled, “Frost.” 

Erik eyed Serana, and she turned to him. “Do you like that name? Do you think he looks like a ‘Frost?”

The man didn’t say anything, so Serana turned back to the husky and asked, “Do you like that name? I think it suits you. Your fur looks like frost.” The dog practically jumped in her arms. She laughed softly.

Erik began to walk away, and Serana ran to catch up. “Hey! What’s up with you and walking away when I’m not looking?” Serana asked in a joking manner. 

“We need to move.” Erik said blandly. Serana quietly watched Erik’s back, as he made his way down the pathway. Frost right next to him, wagging his tail. 

_ Okay, debbie downer. _

Erik didn’t say a word, as he continued to walk. She didn’t know where they were going, and she felt like she would just annoy him if she asked, so she stayed silent. 

They made their way through a beautiful forest area that was just outside of Fort Dawnguard. Serana took in the view. The night sky was filling up with stars, and the moon was beginning to peak over the horizon. She enjoyed listening to the wind rustling against the tree leaves, and she loved the subtle noise the torchbugs made with their wings. 

Serana looked back up at the backside of Erik’s hooded head. 

_ Hmm? He’s pretty tall. I’ve never noticed that before.. _

Serana was cut out of her trance, when she heard a voice ring in her ears.

“Stop  _ staring. _ ” Erik said, quietly but firmly.

Serana became a little flustered. 

_ How did he even notice? _

She became a little defensive, as she retorted back, “I wasn’t  _ staring. _ I was just wondering why you don’t really talk. You--” She cut herself short, when Erik froze. He raised a hand to her face, signaling to be quiet. Frost perked up his ears, and he started to growl softly.

Serana looked around, but saw nothing. She felt like something was there, but she didn’t see anything unusual around.

“What is it?” Serana asked quietly.

“Vampires.” Erik said in a low voice.

“But how do you know--” Serana cut her question short, whenever she saw glowing eyes emerge from the trees surrounding them. Frost growled a little louder, as Erik stepped firmly in front of both Serana and Frost. Serana moved up a little closer, and she watched as five vampires grouped up in front of them.

They stood a distance away, and watched Erik and Serana with bright eyes, waiting to see what they’d do. One vampire broke from the line and started to walk towards Erik and Serana. It was a woman, who had long dark hair and eyes the color of the sun.

She smiled devilishly, her fangs glistening in the moonlight. Her voice was loud, as she said, “Give it up, Serana. Your father wants the Elder Scroll, and he wants you. And we both know, he always gets what he wants..”

Serana walked beside Erik, as she eyed the vampire woman. Both of them testing to see who would back down first. 

“If my  _ father _ wanted the Scroll so badly, he should have shown up himself, instead of sending his servants to retrieve it. I’m not giving you anything.” Serana’s voice was firm and unwavering and it caused the vampire woman to laugh wickedly. 

“Aww, that’s cute. Really. I applaud you for that little speech.” Her glowing eyes moved to Serana’s side. To Erik. Her eyebrows perked up, and she continued to walk closer to them again.

“Oh, and who could this be?” Erik didn’t say a word, as he glared at the woman. “Ahh, I see. Playing the silent type, right?” 

She moved right in front of him, and she continued to stare at his eyes. She opened her mouth, licked her lips, and barred her fangs at Erik. This made Serana tense up, and she readied the dagger she kept on her side.

The vampire woman chuckled and said, “Relax. We’re all friends here..” Erik stood in silence, as the woman smiled at him.

“Hmm...your eyes are very  _ appealing. _ I bet you’re one handsome man under that mask..” The woman slowly lifted up a hand, and she reached for Erik's face. The man quickly and roughly grabbed onto her wrist. This caused the woman’s eyes to widen.

“Don’t.” Erik said, in a low deep, commanding voice. The woman seductively scoffed, as she twisted her wrist out of Erik’s grip. The vampires in the back silently waited to see what the woman was going to do. 

Grinning she asked, “Has anybody ever told you how  _ good _ you smell?” She took a step closer, completely closing the distance between her and Erik. Her chest pressed firmly against his abdomen, and he softly gritted his teeth. 

“I mean...just being around you is making my skin tingle.”

Using her slender fingers, she slowly moved them up one of his arms, her other hand laying flat on his chest. Erik didn’t move or speak, and Serana became puzzled at the sight. 

__

_ What is she doing? _

The vampire softly inhaled and sighed happily. She turned her head towards Serana and said in a mischievous voice, “I wonder how she’s not ripping your clothes off right here. You’re so... _ overwhelming _ .” She inhaled deeply once more, as Serana squinted her eyes at the woman. 

Standing on the tip of her toes, she put her mouth on the side of Erik’s head. Her voice became so quiet, that no one else could hear her. 

Whispering against his ear in a low seductive voice, she said, “I can tell you haven’t taken her yet, even though I know she wants you too...” 

She squeezed her fingers more tightly around Erik's arm, and he gritted his teeth harder. The woman hummed against his ear softly.

“I mean…you can tell, can’t you? It’s written all over her cute little face.” The woman glanced at Serana, and she could tell by Serana’s eyes that she was bothered and uncomfortable.

She smiled and quickly looked back at Erik. Letting go of his arm, she began to run her hand up the side of his chest, her cold fingers clinging to the back of his neck.

Hovering over Erik’s face, she whispered, “You don’t need her. I can  _ please _ you better than she ever could…” She bit her lip softly and grinned widely, locking eyes with Erik. 

“That’s what you want, right? Someone you can fuck into Oblivion..?” 

Erik’s eyebrows tightened, and she could feel his muscles slightly tense up. He clicked his tongue and groaned in annoyance. This made the woman laugh, and she slowly pulled away from him.

She eyed Serana, and she could tell that Serana was irritated with show she was putting on.

Turning back to Erik, she shrugged her shoulders and impishly said, “Ehh, I wouldn’t want to sleep with a filthy whore, either.”

Serana’s eyes grew with shock and anger, and she quickly threw her dagger at the woman’s head. The vampire caught it in between her fingers and chuckled loudly, “Cute.” Running her fingers along the blade she said in a demanding voice, “I’m done playing games. Give us the fucking Scroll.”

Serana’s fangs were apparent whenever she yelled, “No.” 

The woman’s eyebrows knitted in frustration, and she gripped onto the dagger’s handle tightly. Without saying another word, she struck Erik in the chest with immense force. The entire blade penetrated through his skin, and he fell to one knee, groaning quietly. Frost began to bark loudly. 

“Erik!” Serana shouted, her voice riddled with worry. She rushed towards him, but the woman pushed her onto the ground roughly. 

Turning towards Erik, the vampire exclaimed loudly, “This is what happens, whenever you disobey Lord Harkon.” She pulled out a long silver sword, and she held it firmly above her head. “Pity. I really liked you...” 

She began to swing down her blade. But before she could cut Erik, Frost bit her leg; her skin tearing under his teeth. She winced, as she turned to strike at him. Erik lifted up his hand quickly, and magic surged from his opened palm. 

A strong energy pulsed through the air, and the woman was flung back so far that she fell onto the other vampires. Serana looked at Erik, as he stood up and pulled the dagger from his chest. When he did, blood gushed from his wound, and Serana could smell the potency of his blood. It was so strong it made her want to throw up. 

Erik’s arm went behind his head, and he pulled out one of the staffs that were lined up against his back. Serana watched, as Erik firmly planted his feet on the ground, his eyes slightly glistening.  _ Are his eyes glowing, or am I just imagining it..? _

Frost stood close to Serana, as she pushed herself off of the ground. 

The vampire woman pushed off of the vampires surrounding her, and she turned her head towards Erik, a shocked expression wearing down her face. 

“Who--- _ what are _ you?” The woman’s once charismatic and calm demeanor was gone.

Erik didn’t respond, he only stared at them. After a moment of silence he said, “Leave.  _ Now. _ ”

The vampire was clearly agitated at his demand and said, “Lord Harkon will get what he wants, and I will be the one that gives it to him.” She turned her head to the vampires surrounding her and she said, “Kill them. Then take the Scroll.” 

They hesitated for a split second, but the four vampires eventually charged at Erik and Serana. Serana’s hand enveloped with an icy frost, as she threw an ice spike at one of the charging vampires. It pierced through the vampire’s chest, and he screeched as he fell to the ground in pain. 

The others didn't stop when he fell, and they kept running. Erik squinted his eyes, as he slammed the bottom of his staff down on the hard soil. A large wall of raging blue fire emerged, burning the skin of the undead assailants. Their screams were horrific, and the sound caused the birds in the trees to fly away. 

They fell to the ground, their skin charred and smoked. Serana could hear their skin cracking and popping as the flames surrounded their bodies. She watched silently, as the blue fire slowly dissipated before her eyes. 

The vampire woman watched in horror, her eyes filled with anguish. Erik walked to the middle of the open field, leaving Serana and Frost behind. 

“...How did you…?” The woman’s words were broken, as she looked towards Erik, her face blank. 

“ _Leave._ ” Erik said with a deep assertive tone. 

The woman’s eyes became full of rage, when she said, “You just killed my entire clan, but you expect me to just leave?” She pulled out a small dagger, and looked back at Erik. “I know who you are now. You’re a monster...”

She lunged towards Erik without further warning, and Serana instinctively ran to him. Erik evaded her attack, and she locked eyes with Serana. “I’ll kill you, you bitch.” The woman's attention turned to Serana, and she ran towards her. 

“I’m going to enjoy ripping into your flesh---” Cold blood splattered on Serana’s cheek, as the woman, in front of her, froze. A small dagger pierced through the middle of the vampire woman’s head. 

Serana looked at her, as she hit the ground. The dagger in the woman’s head was Serana’s.

A looming silence fell over them, as the woman’s breathing slowed down. She coughed up blood and heaved in with great effort. With a painful smile on her face, she said, “He...he’s coming...As---” She coughed up weakly, before she exhaled her last breath. Serana looked at the vampire’s dead body, and she felt almost sad for her. 

Erik’s eyes glistened at the woman’s words. He didn’t understand what she meant. 

_ Who’s coming? _

Serana looked up at Erik, as he touched the still open cut on his chest. He winced quietly, as blood seeped from his wound. Serana was quick to run up to him, and without thinking, she reached for his chest. 

He pulled back slightly as he asked, “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean? You just got stabbed. Let me see.” 

He looked down at her and said, “No.” Serana scoffed at his words.

“What do you mean, ‘no?’ It was my fault. If I didn’t throw my dagger at that woman, she wouldn’t have been able to stab you…” Her voice trailed off, and Erik looked at her in silence. 

She picked her head back up and said, “So, let me see. I want to help you.”

“It will heal. Help me move the bodies.”

Serana looked at him in confusion, “Why? What are you going to do with them?”

“Burn them.”

Serana watched, as Erik started piling the bodies together. She wanted to ask him why, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

She walked towards the vampire she killed, and looked down at the ice spike that was impaled through his chest. She looked at his face, but didn’t recognize him. Grabbing his arms, she started to slowly tug him towards Erik. 

Erik walked to the vampire woman’s body and took Serana’s dagger out, before he threw her in the pile as well. Blood dripped from the tip of the blade, and Erik watched it fall down to the ground. His eyes glistened. 

Serana broke him out of his trance. “There. They’re all together.”

Erik wiped the blood off the cool metal knife, and handed it back to Serana. She hesitated before she took it out of his hand. 

Frost happily walked behind Erik, wagging his tail. Erik bent down and patted the dog’s head. He summoned an apple, and held it out for Frost. 

“Good boy.” Erik quietly said, while he softly patted Frost’s head. Frost happily tore into the skin of the apple. Serana raised a pleased eyebrow at him, but turned away quickly when Erik stood back up. 

He walked to the bodies, without saying anything. 

Serana walked to his side and stood silently, as he snapped his fingers. When he did, the bodies lit up in a brillant blue flame. Serana could feel the extreme heat radiating from it, and it made her skin feel pleasantly warm. Something she hasn’t felt in a long time.

They stood in silence for a while and listened to the subtle cracking of the fire. Serana looked at the man who stood next to her and asked in a soft voice, “Erik, do you think we’ll win?”

Erik’s eyes stayed on the fire, as he asked in a deep voice. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, do you think we can stop whatever is coming? That coffin...whoever is in there is extremely powerful. Just thinking about it...it gives me chills.” Serana paused, as she felt an unsettling chill run up her spine. 

She shook her head softly and spoke again. “Do you think we can stop them from opening it? Do you think we can stop my father?” 

Erik’s eyebrows knitted in deep thought, as silence fell over them once again. 

“That depends.” He didn’t say anything else. His words weren’t the most reassuring, but Serana knew she wouldn’t get anymore out of him. 

She wanted to desperately ask Erik about what the vampire woman whispered to him, but she knew he probably wouldn’t tell her. So she stood silent. Like she always did. 

After some time, the breeze put out the fire. Nothing but ash was left, and Serana knew the breeze would eventually take that too. 

Picking up her head, she noticed that Erik and Frost were already a-ways-away. 

“Hey! Wait!”

When she caught up, she began to lay into Erik. “Stop doing that! I’m a vampire, and it’s even hard for me to catch up to you.” Erik continued to walk ahead.

“Keep up then.” 

Serana glared daggers into his back, scoffing. “Did you not hear me? That’s what I’m literally trying to do, you jerk.”

Erik didn’t respond, so she just continued to walk behind him quietly. After some time, a large stone wall peaked over the trees. Erik continued to walk forward, and soon they reached the main gate of the city of Riften.

Erik stopped at a carriage that was nestled on the side of the main gate’s pathway. A man sat in the front seat, a lantern at his side. The light was dim against the night sky.

“Sir, do you need a ride?” 

Serana walked behind Erik as he said, “No. I need information.” The coachman raised his eyebrow with question. 

“We’re looking for a Moth Priest. He would have been in an Imperial carriage, and it would have been heavily guarded.” 

The coachman scratched the stubble underneath his chin. His eyes widened in realization, after a moment of thinking. “Ahh, so that was a Moth Priest…” The old man looked at Erik, his eyebrow raising whenever he saw his eyes.

“I’m assuming you want to know where he went?” The man asked. Erik nodded his head in response.

The man stepped off of the carriage’s seat, pulling the lantern in his shaky hand. Pointing his finger towards the road he said, “I heard some guards, awhile back, say that he was headed towards Dragon Bridge. Don’t know if that’s true though. Sorry I don’t know for sure,”

Serana walked closer to the man with a smile. Breaking the silence she said, “No, thank you. That’s more than helpful.” The man’s wrinkled eyes soften at her words. Erik turned towards Serana and said, “We need to go.”

Erik reached behind his back and grabbed a small cloth bag. He turned towards the man and held out his hand. “Here. For your help.” The man looked at the bag in surprise. He threw up a shy hand, denying the offer.

“Ohh--um, that’s kind of you Son, but I didn’t do anything. And besides, I get by just fine.” Erik ignored the man's words, and he gently placed the bag of septims in his hand. The man clutched the bag against his chest, his eyes softened. Erik turned his back to the man, and he snapped his fingers at Frost, who was quietly sitting on the gravel. Frost made his way to Erik’s side, as Erik turned to face Serana. “Let’s go.”

“Okay, I’m right behind you.”

After Serana said goodbye to the man, she followed closely behind Erik. But before they made it far, they heard the man speak up. “It’s you, isn’t it?” 

The man’s words made Erik stop, and Serana watched as his head tilted to the side slightly. “Your eyes. You’re the Slayer, aren’t you?” Erik lingered for a second, before he continued to walk further down the road. Serana looked at the coachman for a second longer, and she noticed that he was smiling. Her eyes soften at the sight. Turning her head away, she was dumbfounded on how far Erik was ahead.

“Hey. Wait up! Stop leaving me all the time!” 

The old man watched the pair make their way down the road. He clutched the bag closer to his chest, and he sighed softly, a weak smile appearing on his face. 

“May the Divines watch over you...Dragonborn.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, BOIS. Thanks to the homies that have made it this far. I truly appreciate the support. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it got a little mucho SpICy with Erik there. 0-0  
> Also, sorry for the slow update. I had MAD school work, but guess whaaaat? Your boi is an OFFICIAL graduate. It's okay. You can hold the applause. I know you guys love me. ;)  
> A N Y W A Y I luv you bois, and I'll see ya in the next one. Stay ballers! ;D


	5. Old Friends

After they left Riften, Erik and Serana set off to Dragon Bridge. Serana and Erik had been walking for a couple of hours, and nothing of merit happened. They barely talked, as they made their way north. And before they knew it, the moon finally set; and the sun was starting to peak over the horizon. 

But as they walked, Serana could tell something was off. Her head started throbbing, and even the dim light irritated Serana’s eyes. She felt tired. Actually _really_ tired. And weak. 

“Erik.”

Serana tried to get the silent man’s attention, but he continued to walk; Frost at his side. All of a sudden, she started feeling light-headed and extremely woozy. Her vision began to blur, and she could feel her legs give out beneath her. 

“Er--ik.” 

She tried her hardest to stay standing up, but it was too difficult. She felt the cold ground hit her knees, as she fell on the road. A bark boomed in her ears. Her head fell backwards, but before she hit the gravel, she felt something firm and cold behind her head.

“Hey.” 

She could hear Erik trying to talk to her, but it sounded so far away.

“You need blo--” 

She felt like she was underwater, and all she could feel was the lightness of her body. And before she knew it, she blacked out. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Serana opened her eyes slowly. The dim light from outside, flooded her senses, making it hard to see. She couldn’t tell where she was at, but by the looks of it, she was in a cave. She couldn’t remember exactly how she got there, but whenever she saw Frost lying next to her, she felt reassured. 

“Frost?”

  
  
Her voice was soft and broken, but whenever Frost heard his name, he perked up happily. He practically jumped on Serana, as he licked her cheek gleefully. She giggled, and patted his head down. “Where’s Erik?” 

Once she asked the question, Frost ran to the cave’s entrance and sat down. Serana slowly pushed herself off of the ground, but stopped when she felt something soft underneath her. She was surrounded in a soft, red blanket. 

“Where did this come from?” Rubbing the material in between her fingers, she could smell a familiar scent coming from the cloth. _Erik…_

She almost didn’t want to leave the comfort of the blanket, but she needed to find Erik and ask him what happened. She unwrapped herself from the red cloth and stood up. Walking over to the opening of the cave, she noticed that she had a dried up drop of blood on the side of her hand.

“Huh? Whose blood is this?”

She didn’t know where it came from, so she quickly wiped it away and exited the cave. Her eyes had to adjust to the falling sun. It must’ve been evening time, due to the brilliant orange in the sky. Frost walked quietly by her side, and she looked up whenever she saw his ears perk up. 

There was a large lake that seemed to stretch out forever. The orange sun reflected off of the beautiful clear water. Serana inhaled the cool air, and she felt a sense of peace. Something she hasn’t felt in a long time. 

_I wish it could always be like this.._

Serana's shoulders fell, and she looked at the water wistfully. Her thoughts slowly drifted to her father.

_Why are you doing this? You had a family that loved you…_

_You had everything.._

A cold stream of water made its way down her cheek, and she quickly touched it. Pulling back her hand, she looked at the wet smudge that was on her finger in confusion. 

“Is it raining?” 

Serana looked at the sky. It was clear, and her confusion grew as another drop of water dripped down her face. She quickly wiped it away, and realization finally hit her, as another drop fell from her eye. 

“I’m I---?” She laughed softly, as she wiped the last tear away. 

_What an idiot..._

After a moment of silence, Serana felt Frost’s nose touch her leg. She looked down, with a smile, and wiped her face clean. In a soft voice, she said, “Sorry, buddy. I don't see him.”

She shook her head, as she looked around one more time to see where Erik went.

“I take it you don’t know where he went? I know he didn’t ditch me. He wouldn't have left you.”

Frost just looked back at her, his tail wagging back and forth. 

Smiling at Frost, she said, “Well, I guess all we can do is wait. C’mon, boy.” She patted her leg softly, and Frost walked back into the cave with her. 

She sat down on the blanket she woke up on and sighed. She once again rubbed the blanket in between her fingers. “What happened?” She tried hard to remember, but all she could muster up was the feeling of how light her body felt. 

Looking down at the red cloth, she tried to piece the puzzle together. _Did I pass out? Did Erik carry me here?_

As she was thinking, Frost came and sat by her side. She smiled vividly, as he laid his head in her lap. She softly patted behind his ears, and he exhaled happily. “Me too, buddy. Me too.” 

Serana silently sat there, as she pondered on the thousands of questions she had. She had so many questions. So many questions that she knew might never be answered. She smiled down at the sleeping puppy that rested on her legs. 

_I just wish all of this would go away..._

A voice rang in her ears, and it tore right through her daydreaming. 

“You’re finally awake.” 

Serana’s heart jumped in her throat, and she followed the voice that echoed against the cave walls. 

“Geez, Erik. You scared the hell out of me, you jerk.” 

Erik glanced at Serana and said, “I take it you feel better.” 

When Frost heard Erik’s voice, he picked his head up from Serana’s lap, and he walked over to Erik’s feet. Erik knelt down and handed him an apple. Pushing against his knees, Erik stood back up, as Serana said, “Umm, about that. What happened exactly?”

Erik turned to face her and asked, “You don’t remember?”

Serana shook her head in reply. Erik squinted his eyes at her and said, “The hunger got to you, and you passed out. When was the last time you had blood?”

Serana thought back, and she realized that it had been since she had left the castle. “Over a month, maybe. Ever since I left my home.” Erik unfolded his arms and looked down at Serana. 

“It’s dangerous to let your hunger go unchecked. You have to be more careful.” 

Serana picked up her head, and she glanced at Erik. “I usually am, but I was just---I _needed_ to find you. Nothing else was a priority. And I guess...I let it slip my mind.”

Silence befell them, and Serana couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for not being more aware of her hunger. 

The silence grew heavier, so she decided to say something. 

“When I woke up, there was blood on my hand. Whose was it? Was it...yours?”

Erik raised his eyebrows slightly and said, “No. It was Elk blood. I fed it to you, when you were asleep.” 

Serana raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, “You fed me?”

“Would you have preferred dying?” Erik said, with a hint of sarcasm. 

Serana was a little taken aback at the sarcasm in his voice. A smile crept on her face and she laughed. 

“Fuck you, Erik. That’s not funny.” 

She continued to giggle, and she became surprised when she saw Erik’s eyes soften. He always had such a hard stare, when he looked at her. 

Her laughing eventually dissipated, and silence filled the room again, but Serana couldn’t help but feel like the air was a little lighter. 

Erik broke the silence by saying, “While you were sleeping, I was able to get more Elk blood. It’s not going to taste great, but it will help with the hunger.” 

He walked over to her and pulled out a small, clear bottle from his pocket. He lowered his hand to her, and she reached up to grab it. Once she tightened her grip on the glass, Erik let go and walked back to where he was standing. 

“Thank you. I’ll try not to pass out on you again.” Serana whoosed the dark, red liquid that was in the bottle. 

After a moment of silence, Serana asked quietly, “Erik? Did you---did you carry me here?”

“Would you have preferred it if I left you on the road?” 

Serana grew slightly embarrassed at the fact that he had to pick her up, so she retorted back quickly. “Obviously not!” 

Erik raised an eyebrow. “Then don’t complain.” 

“I’m not _complaining._ I just---” Serana looked away from Erik’s face and mumbled. “I haven’t had anyone carry me before.” 

Silence fell among them, and Erik quietly stared at Serana’s confused face. After a moment, she picked her head up to look at him. 

“How long was I out?” Serana asked.

“Twelve hours.”

Serana’s eyes widened in surprise, “Twelve hours!? Did you get to rest at all during that time?” 

“Does it matter?” Erik asked blankly.

“Yes, it does actually. You need rest, Erik.” 

Erik ignored her words, and he turned to pick up his staffs that were laying on a flat rock. Serana stood up from the ground, and she scoffed. She wanted to lay in to him for being so stubborn, but he cut her off before she could. 

“We need to leave. We’ve already lost too much time. If the Moth Priest is actually in Dragon Bridge, we can find him by sunrise.” 

Serana moved closer to him, as she asked, “By sunrise? Aren’t we still days away from Dragon Bridge?” 

Erik turned back to her and said, “I can teleport us there.” Serana had almost forgotten that he could do that. She remembers asking him about it, and she also remembers him completely shutting her down. 

“Oh, right…” Her voice trailed off, as Erik went behind her to grab the blanket. When he did, the blanket disappeared in his hands.

Turning back to Serana, Erik said, “Make sure you have your things. We don’t have time to come back.”

Serana shook her head and said, “I’m ready.”

Erik walked up to her, the distance closing between them. 

“Close your eyes this time.”

Serana scoffed and playfully said, “Yeah, believe me. I learned my lesson.”

Erik looked at her eyes and slowly put a hand on her shoulder. The room fell silent, and Serana felt the familiar feeling of the wind starting to touch her face. She squeezed her eyes tightly, and when she did, the floor beneath her feet vanished. The wind gushed past her face harder, but just like before, it ended as soon as it started. 

She slowly opened her eyes, and she saw dark smoke dissipate behind them. The setting sun was still in the same place that it had been at the cave.

“Incredible.” Serana softly said to herself.

Erik raised a questioning eyebrow, and Serana pulled back awkwardly. 

“Nothing! I didn’t say anything..” She looked away, as Erik turned his back to her. Frost walked beside Erik’s leg and sat down.

“We’re here.” 

Serana walked beside Erik, and she was amazed at what she saw. 

_This is Dragon Bridge?_

Serana looked at the small, but adequate town. The guards and families that walked the streets, really seemed to fill up the town. Some people carried supplies, some walked with their families. But all were busy doing something. 

Chatter filled their ears, even with them being far away from the main entrance.

_“Wow.”_ Serana’s eyes lit up, as she watched the streets below. Erik looked at her silently.

“This town---it’s amazing! Look at all the people.” 

Erik watched her face light up with excitement, and he turned away from her.

“I’ve never seen anything like it!” She turned to Erik and said ecstatically, “C’mon! I want to go explore the town.” 

Before Erik could even get a word out, she was already half-way down the road.

_Now who’s leaving who?_

“C’mon boy. Let’s go, before she does something stupid.” Frost puffed out a breath, before walking alongside Erik. 

Erik walked into town, and everyone turned to him. His aura was magnetic. All eyes were on him, but he kept his head straight; not paying attention. He ignored the obvious glances he was getting from the townspeople. Heads turned on every person he passed on the street, and Erik heard his name in the peoples’ soft whisperings.

Ignoring the hushed chatter that surrounded him, he made his way towards the heart of the small town. Looking towards the market, Erik could tell Serana was buying something from a vendor. Walking up to her, Serana turned around and smiled brightly. 

“Look, Erik! Cake!” She held up a piece of chocolate cake to Erik and smiled, as she held the cake out for him to grab.

Raising an eyebrow, Erik denied her offer by putting his hand up. “I don’t want it.”

Serana frowned and said playfully, “Awww, c’mon. As someone who doesn’t even eat human food, this is by far the best cake I’ve ever had.” Pulling out a second slice of cake, she continued to say, “I even got one for Frost.” 

She bent down and lowered her hand to Frost’s face. He sniffed her hand, and quickly grabbed the piece of cake. He happily munched down on the dessert, and he licked his lips as he finished. 

Smirking at Erik, Serana said, “See? Even he likes it.” 

Erik squinted his eyes at her and said in a deep voice, “Of course he likes it. Dogs like everything.”

“Is that why you only feed him apples then?”

Erik glanced at Serana’s smirking face, but before Erik could say anything else; a young girl sprinted by them, knocking the remaining cake out of Serana’s hand. 

Serana was knocked against Erik, and her head pushed against his chest. Erik was quick to help her off of him, and she smiled awkwardly at him, as she stood back up.

“Oh, sorry.” Serana said quietly. Erik turned his head away, and his eyes followed where the little girl stood.

The girl’s giggling came to a halt, once she realized what had happened. Her dress twirled, as she turned back to help Serana.

“Oh, I’m sorry Miss. I didn’t mean to knock your cake to the ground. I’m playing tag with my friends, and I wasn’t paying attention. I’m really sorry…” 

The little girl’s voice was soft and genuine, and it made Serana smile widely as she knelt down to pick the cake up. 

“Oh, no. It’s okay. It was an accident.” 

The girl helped Serana pick up the fallen dessert, and they both stood back up and smiled. The girl’s eyes lit up, when she saw Serana's face fully.

“Ohh, wow. You’re really pretty. You look like the princess in one of my books.” 

Serana’s eyes softened and she smiled brightly at the girl’s compliment. 

“Aww, thank you. You’re pretty too.” Serana paused, as an idea entered her head. 

“Hey, you said you’re playing with your friends, right?” The girl nodded her head with excitement. “Could I join your game?”

The little girl’s face became plastered with a huge smile, as she said, “Oh, could you!” 

Serana turned to Erik and smiled, as the young girl grabbed onto her hand. Erik didn’t say anything, as the little girl started to pull her away.

“---nessa! Vanessa!” The young child stopped, when she heard a voice shouting. She sighed, and dropped her head in defeat. 

“What’s wrong?” Serana asked.

“It’s my mom. I’ve been trying to run away from her all day.”

The woman came into Serana’s view, as she continued to shout out her daughter’s name. A moment later, the woman spotted the young girl, and she walked in a straight line to get to her. She seemed a little agitated, as she got closer to Serana and Erik. 

“Vanessa! I have been looking everywhere for you. Don’t run away, when I’m talking to you! 

The woman went to grab her, but stopped when she saw Serana’s hand in her daughter’s. 

“Excuse me, but---” The woman’s eyes grew wide, when she looked at Serana. Her eyes held terror in them, and she roughly pulled her child away from Serana. 

The girl tried to wiggle out of her mom’s grasp, but she couldn’t. So the little girl harshly said, “Mom, what are you doing? She’s my friend! She was going to play with me and my friends.”

The mom roughly grabbed her daughter’s shoulder and said angrily, “How dare you, you disgusting animal. Telling my daughter that you’re her friend, just so you can feed on her like the filthy vampire you are.”

Serana tried to raise her hand to diffuse the situation, “No, you don’t under---” The woman cut her off and screamed.

“There’s a vampire! There's a vampire in the market!” 

Serana slowly turned, as the woman’s yelling started to attract the attention of everyone around them.

Panicked chatter rang throughout the small town, and the townspeople quickly gathered around the market. 

Erik slowly stood in front of Serana, and he tried to use his body to shield her from the townspeople. 

“A vampire?” 

“Where’s that bloodsucker? I’ll kill them!” 

“How did a vampire get in here?”

“Fuck vampires!”

The townspeople started getting more violent, as they tried to push through to get to her. The peoples’ voices got louder and louder, and Serana tried to find an exit to slip through, but she couldn’t find one. 

Serana had to latch onto Erik’s arm, because she was being pushed against a merchant stand, and it was about to tip over. She felt Erik’s muscles tense up, and out of nowhere, a loud voice rang into the crowd. 

“Stop.” Erik loudly said.

Even though his voice wasn’t loud in volume, it was loud in tone and bass. Serana felt the ground slightly shake, as his voice boomed in the air. The authority in his tone made the once loud and violent crowd, silent as a field mouse. 

_What was that? Did I imagine that?_

When the commotion stopped completely, Serana peaked her head over Erik’s shoulder. She saw the crowd looking at Erik in amazement, and if not, a little bit of terror too. 

After a moment of silence, Serana heard a man’s voice come from the crowd.

“Everyone! Get out of the way! Move!”

Serana saw a man cut through the crowd, and when he emerged, Serana noticed that he was wearing what appeared to look like guard armor. 

The man made it into the small clearing between the crowd and Erik and Serana. 

“What the _hell_ is going on?” The man asked loudly.

“There’s a vampire behind the guy in the black robes! He’s trying to protect her!” Someone shouted from within the crowd.

The guard looked up at Erik, and his eyes widened in surprise as he smiled widely.

“Ahh, if it isn't the famous ‘Dragonborn’. It’s good to see you again, Erik.”

Once the word ‘Dragonborn’ left the man’s mouth, the crowd had an uproar once more. 

_Dragonborn? What’s that?_

The guard had to calm down the townspeople again, and once he did, he turned to Erik.

“Erik, what's going on? I trust that this ‘vampire’ is with you?”

Erik nodded his head and said, “She’s with me.”

Serana slowly walked out from behind Erik, and she stood besides him, as the crowd glared at her. 

“Okay, then.” The guard nodded his head knowingly to Erik and turned to face the crowd.

“There’s no threat! Everyone go home! And if anyone, and I mean _anyone,_ lays a hand on that woman, you _will_ be answering to me! You all got that?”

Everyone in the crowd groaned and grunted as they turned to leave one-by-one. Vanessa’s mother stood there dumbfounded, as the crowd slowly but surely followed the guard’s order.

“How can he just do that?! Just because he’s the ‘Dragonborn’, doesn’t mean he can endanger us by bringing a vampire here!” 

The guard grew agitated by the woman’s words and shouted. “Hey, show some respect!” 

He gripped onto the woman’s arm and said through gritted teeth, “Let me teach you some manners, since you seemed to have forgotten yours.” 

The guard turned back to Erik and said in a friendly tone, “I’d love it if you stayed, Erik. Just for the night at least. I can’t even remember the last time I saw you.”

Erik raised an eyebrow and said, “I’ll think about it, Johann.”

“Well, please do. I’ll buy you a pint up at Four Shields.”

He turned his attention back to the wiggling woman in his arms, and he started to walk away; pulling her behind him.

“Hey! You can’t do this. I’m---!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Keep talking, lady.”

The young girl slowly followed her mom, with her head down. She stopped dead in her tracks, and after a moment of silence, she picked up her head and quietly said to Serana, “I’m sorry that everyone was being mean to you. Even if you are a vampire, I still think you’re a princess.”

Serana smiled softly, and the girl dropped her head once more and followed her mom and the guard. Serana felt extremely guilty for causing the once happy girl to look so sad and down.

Serana sighed and turned her eyes towards Erik. With everyone gone, it was extraordinarily quiet. The cool wind brushed against Serana’s cheek, and both her and Erik stayed silent.

After awhile she asked, “That guard. He seemed very familiar with you. Do you know him well?” 

Erik didn’t say anything for a while, but eventually spoke. “I knew him, when we were younger. I haven’t seen him in years.” 

Erik stopped talking, so Serana decided to ask him another personal question. “He called you, ‘Dragonborn.’ What does that mean?” 

Without warning, Erik snapped his fingers at Frost and he began to walk back towards the way they came in. 

“I don’t know.” 

Serana ran to catch up to him and she firmly said, “Don’t play coy with me, Erik. What does that mean?”

“It’s not important.” Erik didn’t say another word, as he walked towards the main entrance.

Serana ran up beside him and asked in a confused voice, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m leaving.”

“What? Why?”

Erik turned to face her and he said, “This is a dead end. While I was looking for you earlier, I checked to see if there was an Imperial carriage stopped here. There _wasn’t._ If the Moth Priest isn’t here, there’s no point in staying.”

He turned to walk away, but Serana ran in front of him and put her hand up to stop him.

“So I don’t get a say in this? Who died and made you, ‘King of the Decisions'?”

Erik glared at Serana, and Serana did the same back to him. The tension was overwhelming, so Serana spoke up. 

“The Moth Priest is here. I know it. We can’t just leave. We haven’t even had the chance to actually look for him.”

Erik stayed silent, as Serana added, “And besides, don’t you want to see your friend? It seemed like he really wanted to talk to you.”

“He’s gone a long time without seeing me. He can go longer.”

Serana scoffed at his words, “It seemed like you guys were really close. That’s rude of you to leave without speaking to him, don’t you think?”

Erik stayed quiet, as Serana looked at his contemplative face.

“Well, I’m staying. If I must, I’ll find the Moth Priest on my own.” 

She paused and reflected on the little girl she met earlier. Her face softened, as she remembered the girl’s kind words. 

“And I don’t one-hundred percent understand it, but….I like this town and I like the people that live here.”

Erik squinted his eyes at her and said in a low voice, “What do you mean? They were trying to kill you a second ago.”

Serana's voice softened as she spoke. “I’m a vampire…” She paused, but continued to say slowly, “So...even if I wished it differently, I can’t be upset if people see me as a monster, because that’s what I am, right? A monster?” 

A heavy silence fell between them, and the only noise they could hear was the sound of the wind passing by. Seconds passed by, and Serana knew Erik wouldn’t respond to what she said. 

Serana eventually broke the thick tension. “Stay. Just for the night. If we don’t find him by noon tomorrow, we can leave. You have my word.”

Erik quietly pondered, as he looked at Serana. He turned around, and started walking back into town, Frost right behind him. 

“Tomorrow. Noon.”

Serana’s mouth grew into a long smile, as she made her way to Erik’s side. And like always, he stayed quiet as they made their way to the tavern. 

Walking into the Four Shields Tavern, Erik and Serana immediately caught the attention of the few patrons that were sitting at the bar’s counter. 

Some continued to stare, while others looked away shyly.

A browned-haired woman walked around the bar, a large smile on her face. 

“Erik, it’s good to see you. Please, come in.”

She motioned her hand for them to walk in and she said, “I hope you’re staying. I already have your room ready.”

Erik nodded and turned to Serana. “I’m going to get Frost settled.”

He left, without saying another word, and Serana stood there awkwardly; as the patrons eyed her.

The woman smiled at her and said, “My name’s Faida, and I’m the tavern’s owner. Please, sit down and have a drink with me.” 

The owner turned around and made her way back to the bar. Serana slowly followed and sat down. The men at the bar left, and went to sit on the chairs that were surrounded by the fireplace.

The woman angrily eyed the men, as she pulled out a glass from behind the counter. Serana lowered her head, when the woman smiled at her. 

“Don’t mind them, sweetie. _Some people_ just have no manners and no respect.” The woman made her voice loud enough for the men to hear. The men shifted awkwardly in their seats. 

Turning back to Serana, the woman asked, “So, what’s your poison?”

Serana shrugged her shoulders and said sheepishly, “I don’t really drink, so anything is fine.”

“Ahh, a lightweight.” The woman pauses and thinks for a second, before pulling out an orange glass bottle. 

She pulled the cork, and poured a good amount of it into Serana’s glass. 

“Black-Briar Mead. Perfect for a starter.” 

The woman poured herself a glass too, and when she finished, she looked back up at Serana.

“Cheers.” 

She clinked her glass against Serana’s and she gulped her glass down. Serana followed, and when she was done, she put her cup down on the counter. 

The woman smiled, as did Serana.

“How was it? Not so bad, huh?” 

Serana shook her head and said, “Yeah, it was pretty good actually.”

The woman playfully smacked Serana’s shoulder and said, “Atta, girl. You’re a natural.”

They laughed and Faida took another drink from the bottle. Serana slowly rubbed her thumb around her glass’s rim in an attempt to ignore the eyes she felt on her back. 

“Um, I have a question.”

Faida raised an eyebrow and she looked at Serana. Serana sighed and softly said, “I’m sure you heard what happened in the market.”

“I did, but why does that matter?”

Serana looked at the woman and said, “Well, then you know what I am. Why are you being nice to me?”

Faida sighed lightly, as she sipped from her cup. After a moment of silence, she began to speak.

“I had this friend.” She paused for a moment, before continuing. “She was---she was the greatest person I’d ever met.”

Faida’s hand waved in the air, as she earnestly said, “Her smile just lit up the room, ya know? I mean, everywhere you went, you wanted to be with her. She was so vibrant and _alive._ ” 

Faida sat back on her stool and said in a quieter more somber tone, “She was beautiful, but most importantly---she had a kind soul, and that’s what attracted me to her.” 

Serana watched as Faida’s face twisted with a longing. 

“She was a vampire.”

Serana's eyes widened a little as Faida continued to say a little louder, “But you know what? I didn’t care. I didn't care that she was a vampire, because she was my best friend. She never hurt anyone, not a _single_ soul. ”

Serana heard Faida’s voice crack as she said, “But that didn’t matter...”

The woman sorrowfully drank from her glass and said, “One night, she went hunting for animal blood. She would usually be back in a couple of minutes, but this time, she never came back to the tavern.”

She rested her hand on the bar and continued to say, “I became worried, so I went to go look for her, in her normal hunting spot...but when I got there---” She paused, as a tear fell down her cheek.

“When I got there, hunters had found her. They had pinned her to the ground with arrows, and they were beating her; laughing as blood gushed from her mouth.”

Serana lowered her head and closed her eyes, as Faida continued her story. 

“She refused to fight back, because she didn’t believe in harming humans. She hated the violence and pain fighting brought to people, so she just sat there. Never moving a muscle...”

Serana could hear the agony in her voice, as Faida continued to speak. “The hunters cheered as they beat her. And I cried and screamed for them to stop...but they---they just kept going.”

Serana lifted her head and softly asked, “What happened to her?”

Faida looked at Serana with mournful eyes and said, “I tried to save her. I tried to run to her side, but the hunters---they shot me.”

Faida pulled on the collar of her shirt, and right below her collarbone, there was a fairly large scar.

“They called me a ‘vampire sympathizer.’ And the hunters said, because of my intervention, they had to show me the ‘error of my ways.’”

She sighed regretfully, as she said, “One of them pulled out a sword, and as he stood above her; she locked eyes with me.”

Her voice cracked again as she said, “I can’t explain it... _but_ the way she stared at me---it was like she was telling me that everything was going to be okay.”

Tears fell down Faida’s puffy, red eyes as she continued to speak. “She knew---she _knew_ she was going to die, but even in her last moment of life, she still had that beautiful smile.”

Serana watched silently as Faida wiped the tears from her eyes, her fist clenched tightly against her chest. A mournful silence fell heavily on the room, and Serana watched Faida’s eyebrows knit together in heartbreak. 

The woman’s words cut through the stillness of the room as she said, “So to answer your question, I’m being nice to you, because you’re just like _her._ You’re just like Faith. A vampire with a human heart.” 

Serana and Faida locked eyes, and they both softly smiled at each other. 

“That’s kind of you to say, but how do you know?”

Faida filled up their glasses, as she said, “People come in and out of this bar. Over the years, I’ve seen all kinds of people. Orcs. Elves. Men. I’ve seen werewolves and vampires. Warriors and sorcerers.”

“It doesn’t matter who or what they are. I can always tell the type of person someone is. You can always see it in their eyes.” 

She paused and looked deeply at Serana. “And when I look at you, I don’t see a ‘dangerous, bloodlusting vampire.’ I see a kind person, who’s been cursed with something they can’t control.”

Faida put the bottle down on the counter and smiled. 

“You may have the eyes of a vampire, but that doesn’t mean you have the heart of one. Your soul is pure, and that’s what makes a person a human.”

Serana smiled brightly at Faida, as she said, “Thank you. You’re too kind.”

“Don’t mention it.” Faida said with a tender smile.

Serana watched as Faida opened up another bottle of mead. Her thoughts drifted to Faida's story, and how sincere she had been with her. 

“Um about Faith….I’m sorry I made you relive that. I didn’t know.”

Faida smiled warmly and said, “No, don’t be. I’m the one who brought it up---” She paused and added, “And besides, telling the story---it helps me remember the person Faith was. I never want to forget her, and I hope she never forgets me.”

Serana picked up her glass and raised it in the air. 

“For Faith.” 

Faida smiled widely, as she nodded her head, raising her arm above her head. “For Faith.”

The two women downed their drinks, and as they did, Serana noticed Erik walking outside with his friend, Johann. 

She watched him leave the tavern, and Faida followed her glance.

“You know what? What happened with Faith wasn’t all bad. That’s actually how I met Erik.”

Serana quickly looked back and asked, “What?”

Faida touched her scar on her neck and said, “After the hunters---” She cut her sentence short, and cleared her throat. “After Faith was killed, Erik came out of nowhere and fought the hunters off. I’ve never seen someone fight like the way he did. He was incredible.”

Serana listened attentively at what Faida was saying. 

“I eventually passed out, due to the blood loss, but when I came too; I was back here at the tavern. My wound was healed and bandaged, and Erik watched over me, until he knew I was safe.”

Serana softly smiled and said, “I didn’t know he did that…” Her voice trailed off and Faida looked at her sympathetically. After a moment of silence, Faida spoke again.

“It must be lonely.” 

Serana picked her head up and asked, “Oh, traveling? It’s not that bad. I mean---” Faida shook her head and cut Serana off. 

“No, I mean being around Erik.”

Serana froze, as she locked eyes with Faida.

Faida sensed Serana’s confusion, so she said, “I owe Erik my life, but---” Faida paused as she tried to find the words to say. “He’s a puzzle I can’t seem to figure out. Those eyes. I’ve never met anyone like him. He’s a complete mystery.”

Serana lowered her head down, and looked at the mead in her glass. Turning around slowly, she looked at the door Erik left out of, only a minute ago. 

_Complete mystery…?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Soooo, are you gonna say how much you missed me or what?”

“No.”

Johann scoffed and said, “C’mon Erik. Give me _something._ I haven’t seen you in years.”

Silence filled the night air, and Johann sighed.

“Well, it seems like the years haven’t changed you at least.” 

Johann leaned against the tavern’s railing, and he looked out into the night sky; sighing against the wind.

“You’re a captain. Congratulations.” Erik said, after a moment of silence.

Johann slightly smiled at Erik’s compliment, as he jokingly said, “Well, look at where I’m posted. I wouldn’t take that congratulations too far.” 

Johann laughed, and Erik broke into a slight smile.

“Ahh, I’m just shitting you. I like it here. This place---this place has grown on me. The people. The peace. It’s...nice.” Johann inhaled the fresh air, and sighed happily as he continued to say, “It’s better than being stuffed up in that fort all day.” 

Johann turned to Erik and asked, “How’s Isran? I miss that old asshole.” 

“Well, he’s Isran.” 

Johann chuckled and said, “I guess you’re right.”

Johann paused and smiled softly at the thought of Isran. “Well, as long as he’s still breathing, I can rest easy tonight.”

A pleasant silence fell between them, and both watched as the stars, in the night sky, twinkled.

“I gotta say. She’s beautiful, man.”

Erik glanced at Johann, as he said, “What does that mean?”

Johann playfully put his hands up and said, “Nothing, man. It’s just an observation.”

Shaking his head, Johann said, “But I gotta know, how did you get tied up with a vampire? Is that why you’re here?” 

“It’s complicated.”

Johann scoffed as he said, “When is it not, man?”

Johann looked up at Erik and asked curiously, “Does she know?”

Erik squinted his eyes at his friend and asked, “Know what?”

“Don’t play coy, Erik. Does she know what you are?”

Erik knitted his eyebrows together and glared at Johann. 

“No, and she doesn’t need to. After our mission is done, we’ll be parting ways.”

Johann investigated Erik’s face and said, “You can’t keep that from her---” 

Erik butted in and said firmly, “Johann.”

Raising his hands up in defense, Johann sarcastically said, “Okay, man. Have it your way. But don’t say I didn’t warn you, when the shit hits the fan. Relationships don’t last on lies.”

“We don’t have any relationship.” 

Johann sighed and looked back up at the sky, as silence came between them again. Johann leaned on the railing again, as he spoke.

“You know what? On nights like this...it takes me back to when we were kids. Fighting and playing. Breaking Isran and your dad’s shit, and watching them get absolutely pissed.” 

He paused to chuckle, but after a moment of silence, he continued to say in a softer more reminiscent tone, “I miss it, Erik. I miss Isran and the Fort. I miss our friends. I miss...you.” 

The wind blew past Johann and Erik’s face, and with it, it brought a longing emotion to Johann. Erik looked at Johann with slight concern.

“If you miss it, you should come back. Isran can use your help.”

Johann stayed silent, as he entered into a deep thought.

Erik sensed his hesitation, so he said, “If you’re worried about the backlash, I’ll personally talk to General Tullius to get you released from your post. He owes me a few favors.”

Johann looked at Erik, as Erik spoke again, “Do what you want. No one is stopping you.” 

Johann sighed and tugged on his hair.

“Fuck, man. I can’t. At least for now. I owe an obligation to these people. It would feel like I was abandoning them, if I left now.”

Erik nodded understandingly, and he stuck out his hand to shake Johann’s. “I wouldn’t want anyone else to watch over this town.”

Johann smirked at Erik's comment, as he put his hand in Erik’s.

“Well, what can I say? I learned from the best.”

Without warning, Johann pulled himself into Erik's body, and Erik’s eyes slightly widened as he felt the foreign contact. Johann hugged Erik tightly, as he said, “It was really good seeing you, Erik. I’m glad you showed up.”

Erik pulled back and looked down at Johann.

“You remember the spell, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. I remember the damn spell. I’ll probably catch myself on fire, though.”

Erik turned his back to Johann and said, “If you’re in real danger, you’ll figure it out.” 

Before Erik walked back into the tavern, he said, “It was... _nice_ seeing you. Goodnight, Johann.”

Erik didn’t wait for a response, and he quickly walked back inside, leaving Johann alone on the tavern’s porch. 

  
_Goodnight, Erik..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, bois! Damn, are we really already five chapters in? *my big brain enters the chat* Holy shit. We are ;D
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I really enjoy writing it, so I hope you guys share my mutual love. I deeply appreciate the comments and likes. It just shows me that you guys like the story, and that's what helps me keep writing. Chapter 6 is already in the making, so that should be out soon. Imma pop outta here, but I just want to say thank you for the love and support! ;)
> 
> I luv you bois. I'll see you in the next one. Stay ballers. ;D


	6. The Book of the Dragonborn

After finishing her drinks with Faida, Serana wished Faida a good night, and she made her way back to her and Erik’s room. Stepping into the room for the first time, she was hit with a pleasant smell. Looking around, she noticed that an opened window was softly blowing on a candle that was perched upon the window’s sill. The wick lit with a blue flame. 

_Blue fire…_

Wanting to investigate the candle, she moved closer to the window, but stopped whenever she heard a small whimper below her. Looking down at her feet, she saw Frost resting on a blanket. Her eyes soften at the sight. 

_He must be exhausted..._

Not wanting to wake him, she crept towards the window slower; watching where she stepped.

After she made it to the window, she watched the fire flicker before she grabbed the candle. The glass was warm in her hands, as she pulled it closer to her body. 

_This fire… Erik must have lit it._

Even with it being a small flame, Serana could still feel the immense heat radiating from it. The color blue illuminated the skin on her hand, as she looked at the flame curiously.

_Why is his fire blue? Have I seen this before?_

Serana thought long and hard, but nothing came to mind. She shook her head slightly, as she put the candle back in its place. 

Serana sighed and spun around. She made her way to the bed, and she sat down on its edge. The room was quiet, as she thought about the day’s events. 

_Faida’s story….about Erik. Could that be true?_

She lingered on her question.

_I’m guessing he wouldn’t tell me._

Looking at the door, Serana sighed as the heavy silence continued. 

_I wonder what Erik and Johann are talking about---_

She shook her head at her own thought, as she lightly tapped her forehead.

_It’s none of your business, Serana._

Looking around the room, Serana's eyes stopped at a small side-table that was right next to the bed. On its surface, it had two books laid upon it. Picking up the first book, she read the title.

_‘The Lusty Argonian Maid?’_ _Huh, never heard of it._

Serana flipped open the book and started to read its contents. Skimming over the book’s words, her eyes widened in slight shock. She felt her cheeks rise in temperature, as she closed the book quickly; making dust dance in the air. 

“Nope!” She said with puffed up cheeks, slightly embarrassed. 

As she laid the book back down on the table, the other book caught her eye. It was black, and its edges were worn down with age. On the middle of the cover, a silver dragon insignia rested in its place. 

She picked up the book, and wiped the light layer of dust off its cover. Opening the book’s binding, she read the title.

_‘The Book of the Dragonborn.’_

She squinted at the book’s title, curiously.

_This is what Johann called Erik. There’s a book on this?_

She flipped through the book’s content, and she read every word with attentiveness.

**_‘Thost blessed by Akatosh with "the dragon blood" became known more simply as Dragonborn.’_ **

**_‘---those of us dedicated to the service of the blessed Talos, Who Was Tiber Septim. Very few realize that being Dragonborn is not a simple matter of heredity - being the blessing of Akatosh himself---’_ **

Serana stopped and carefully reflected on what she was reading.

_Being Dragonborn is a Blessing of Akatosh? And….Tiber Septim?_

Serana was intrigued at what she was finding in this book, so she continued to read. 

**_‘The Nords tell tales of Dragonborn heroes who were great dragonslayers, able to steal the power of the dragons they killed---’_ **

**** _The Dragonborn is a slayer able to steal a dragon’s power? …….A slayer, huh?_

Serana thought back to a couple nights ago, when they encountered the coachmen. Her eyes lit up in realization. 

_That coachman...he called Erik, ‘Slayer.’ This is what he meant? I just thought he was referring to him being a vampire slayer..._

Her eyes wandered slowly to the last line of the book. 

**_‘The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.’_ **

Her fingers touched the words on the page, as she read the line over and over again; trying hard to make sense of it. 

_World Eater? Last Dragonborn?_

She couldn’t tell if it was the drinks or the complex information, that she was trying to comprehend, that was making her feel slightly light-headed. 

_What does this all mean?_

She sighed frustratedly, as she looked back at the book’s worn pages. 

_I guess, being in the tomb for so long hasn’t helped with my knowledge of history very much._

She decided to re-read the book to further comprehend it, but as she started to look over the first passage, the door slowly creaked open.

It startled her, so she quickly closed the book, and sat it on the bed.

“Erik! You scared the hell outta me.” 

The robed man walked in the room quietly, and when he was fully in, he pushed the door back into place. 

Looking down at Frost, he said quietly, “You’re going to wake him.”

“Well, it’s your fault. You’re always randomly popping up places.” Serana whispered loudly. 

Erik looked at Serana, and his gaze slowly followed down to her arm, and to the hand that laid upon the book. His eyes hardened, but he didn’t say anything as he sat down in the chair, next to Frost’s bed. 

_I’m assuming, I shouldn’t have read this..._

Serana put the book back, and a heavy silence fell between them once again. Serana couldn’t take the unbearable stillness, so she spoke up.

“How was your talk with Johann?” Serana asked.

“Fine.” Erik said blandly. 

Serana frowned at his non-emotional answer. She didn’t want to push him, so she changed the subject. 

“Um...Faida. I like her. She seems really nice.” Serana said.

Erik pulled the staffs off his back, and he neatly stacked them in the corner of the room that was next to his chair. 

He didn’t respond to her, so she decided to push him this time.

“What Faida said...about you saving her. Is it true?”

Silence filled the room, as Erik glared at Serana.

“Why does it matter?” 

Serana looked Erik in the eyes sincerely and said, “Because if it’s true...you saved her life. She’s alive because of you.”

Erik lingered on Serana’s face, but turned away after a while. 

Looking out the window, he said quietly but firmly, “I didn’t save Faith.” 

Serana was a little taken aback at the slight emotion she heard in his voice. His tone sounded a little...regretful. 

“You knew her?” Serana asked in a gentle tone.

Erik nodded his head slightly, not saying a word. 

A heavy silence fell between them, as Serana was hit with realization.

“Wait, it was hunters that...killed Faith, right? You’re a Dawnguard hunter. Were those hunters not Dawnguard?” 

Erik turned to Serana, his stare hard. 

“No. They _weren’t._ The Dawnguard isn't the only vampire hunter group in Skyrim.”

Serana stared back at him, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

“So you knew what she was. You knew she was a vampire, so why? Why would a hunter try to save a vampire?” Serana asked genuinely. 

“Why does it matter?” Erik asked, a little bit of agitation in his voice.

Erik’s underlying harsh tone slapped Serana hard, and it caused her to lower her head. Serana stayed silent for a while, before speaking up again. 

“She was important to you, wasn’t she?” Serana softly asked. 

Erik stayed quiet, so Serana asked, “Was she your….girlfriend?”

Turning his head towards her, he bluntly said, “No. She...didn’t like people like me.” 

“What do you mean? Why didn’t she like, ‘people like you’?” Serana asked in a puzzled voice. 

“She didn’t like men.” Erik said candidly. 

Serana’s confusion quickly turned into realization. 

“So her….and Faida---”

“Were in a relationship.” Erik said, completing Serana’s sentence for her. 

The room stayed silent, as Serana pieced together the puzzle in her mind. Her mouth broke into a soft smile, as she remembered how genuine Faida had been, when she was talking about Faith. Erik raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Why are you smiling?”

Serana exhaled lightly, as she spoke.

“The way Faida talked about Faith...” She paused for a moment, but continued to say with a soft tone, “I’m happy that Faith had someone that deeply loved her...”

The room went silent, as Erik continued to look at Serana. She didn’t even notice, until Erik spoke up.

“Why do you care?”

Serana raised her head, and she looked Erik in his eyes. 

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you care that Faith had someone like Faida? You didn’t know her.”

Serana continued to stare at Erik, as she sighed.

“Just because you don’t know someone, doesn’t mean you can’t be sympathetic to their situation. And---” She paused, and lowered her head a bit. Erik watched silently.

“And, I miss human compassion. I miss feeling the way humans feel. I miss….just feeling _alive._ ”

Erik squinted his eyes curiously at Serana. He noticed the slight longing in her face. After a moment of silence, he spoke. 

“That’s how you feel, even with what happened in the market?”

Serana nodded her head slightly, as she said, “Like I said, people have the right to be scared of vampires. Vampires are dangerous and malignant.”

Erik turned his head away, as Serana said, “It just sucks that my eyes are a dead give away for what I am. Vanessa’s mother----that’s how she knew.”

Erik slowly turned his gaze back to her, and he watched silently, as her head dropped in thought.

“I can change that.”

Serana picked up her head curiously, as she turned to Erik. 

“How?”

“Illusion magic. I know a spell that will make your eyes appear human.” 

Serana’s eyebrows raised in perplexity. 

“You can do that?” 

Erik nodded in response.

“How? What do you have to do?” Serana asked. 

Erik stood from his chair, careful not to wake Frost. He walked to the bed, and sat next to Serana; making sure the distance was adequate. 

He started to remove the glove from one of his hands, and Serana watched curiously to see what he was going to do. 

Turning to her, he said in a deep voice, “Relax.”

He fully removed his glove, and Serana looked down at his hand. She was surprised to see how long his fingernails were. They were the length of hers, if not longer, and every nail came to a sharp point. 

He turned to look at her, and he slowly started to move his hand to her face. She was confused, but she didn’t say anything, as he pressed his thumb flatly on her forehead. 

“What---” She tried to ask him what he was doing, but he slightly shook his head, telling her to stay silent. 

His thumb was cold against her forehead. 

After a while of complete silence, Erik began to mumble.

“Hazel.”

Serana raised an eyebrow and asked, “Um, what?” 

Erik looked her in the eyes and said, “Your eyes. They were hazel, before you were turned. When you were still human.” 

Serana’s eyes widened, as bewilderment set in. _How does he know that?_

“How do you---” Serana was cut off, as a little, but bright purple light flashed in her eyes. 

She winced and instinctively pulled away from Erik’s hand.

“Umm, ow! What the hell, Erik? Can’t you warn me before you, oh...I don’t know, flash bright ass magic in my eyes?”

“You’re welcome.” Erik said sarcastically. He put his glove back on, and stood up from the bed. “It’s done.” 

Serana touched below her eye and asked, “Really? How will I know that it worked?”

“You’ll know, when people stop attacking you.” Erik turned away from Serana, and he made his way back to the chair. 

Serana scoffed and said, “Hey, jerk! That’s not funny.” 

Erik ignored her, as he sat back down. Serana thoughtfully touched her eye. 

_I saw the light, but I didn’t feel anything. I wonder if it actually worked._

Setting her hand down in her lap, Serana sighed softly. The room went silent, as her thoughts drifted to the book she was reading. 

_Is Erik really the Dragonborn? Everyone keeps calling him that, but…_

She wrestled with the thought of asking him directly, but she also didn’t know how he would react to her asking him such a personal question. 

Deciding to risk it, she turned her head quickly to Erik and said, “Hey, Erik---” She paused, when she saw that his eyes were shut.

His arms were crossed against his chest, and his head was slightly tilted down. Serana could hear his steady breathing, as she continued to stare at him. 

_Is he...asleep?_

Serana stood from the edge of the bed, and she slowly made her way towards Erik. He shifted slightly, as Serana approached closer. 

“Erik?” Serana softly asked. He didn’t move. 

_He must be exhausted. I haven’t even seen him sit down, since I met him._

She didn’t understand why, but her eyes softened at the sight of him sleeping. He was always so tense, but right now, he actually looked calm and relaxed.

She looked down at his chest, and to the spot where he got stabbed; a couple of nights before. 

_I wonder if it’s healed. He said it would, but I never actually saw him bandage or heal it._

She instinctively reached for his chest, to check the wound, but paused just before she made contact with his body. 

_What the hell am I doing? He’d be so pissed, if he found out I touched him._

She shook her head, as she pulled her slender fingers away from him. 

Turning back around, she sat on the bed and sighed. Not wanting her thoughts to be consumed with her father, she grabbed the book back from the table. After reading it over and over again, she decided to call it quits. 

She leaned back in the bed and closed her eyes.

_I can do this...right?_

Her thoughts slowly drifted from her mind, and before she knew it, she fell asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Serana opened her eyes, the bright sunlight blinding her. She moaned and tossed and turned around in the bed. After sighing in frustration, she rose up from the bed; yawning loudly. Stretching her arms above her head, she looked around the room.

_Erik and Frost aren’t here._

She decided she needed to go find them, so she began to get up from the warm, comfortable bed. She paused however, when she grabbed the blanket that was laying on her.

_Did I put the covers on in my sleep?_

She ignored the question, as she stood up from the bed. She walked towards the door, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice. Listening closer, she realized it was the little girl from yesterday.

Serana slowly pushed open the door, careful not to draw attention to it.

“----and when he was talking to my mom, Johann said you saved him from vampires; whenever you and him were kids!”

_Who is she talking to?_

Serana peaked her head around the door, and noticed that no one else was in the tavern besides the young girl, Vanessa, and Erik. 

Erik was sitting in a chair that was next to the fireplace. Frost sat at his side. 

The girl was in front of Erik, and she looked excited. She was ecstatically moving her arms around and mimicking explosions with her hands. 

“Did he now?” Erik asked the young girl, chuckling slightly at her enthusiasm.

Vanessa threw her hands up and said passionately, “Yeah, he did! And he also said that you saved us from Alduin, The World Eater! That’s so cool! You’re a hero!” 

The girl continued to talk to Erik, as Serana lowered her head down.

_World Eater? So what it said in that book is true._

Serana lifted her head back up, and looked back towards Erik and Vanessa. Erik was leaning in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees.

“If I show you something cool, will you promise to help me with a favor?” 

The girl shook her head furiously, and she smiled widely. 

Erik’s voice dropped to a low whisper, as he said, “Johann….he’s very important to me. Will you promise to watch over him, while I’m not here?” 

The girl’s face lit up, as she happily said, “I will. I promise I won’t let you down.”

Erik and her both laughed, and it made Serana’s face break out in a tender smile. 

“Good.” Erik said gently. 

Holding out his hand, he asked, “Are you ready?”

The girl nodded her head excitedly, her face twisting in anticipation. 

Serana watched as Erik’s hand lit up in a subtle blue. Ice particles gathered into the air just above his hand, and when they stopped, Serana could see a very detailed sculpture of a dragon floating above his opened palm. 

“ _Wow._ ” The girl said in absolute awe, her eyes never leaving Erik’s hand. 

“Watch.” Erik said to Vanessa.

Serana was just as enthralled as the girl was, and Serana’s interest only furthered whenever the ice dragon flew from his hand. 

Serana had to duck her head, as the sculpture flew right past her face. The dragon moved quickly around the room, its wings flapping like that of a real dragon.

The ice dragon left a little trail of snowflakes wherever it went. Flying high into the air, the dragon opened its wings, and let out little balls of blue fire, as it soared through the room. 

Serana’s eyes widened in amazement.

_His magic...it’s alive._

“Woah! It’s amazing!” Vanessa said loudly. “How are you doing that?!”

The dragon flew back above Erik and Vanessa’s heads.

“Magic.” 

And immediately after Erik finished his sentence, the dragon opened its wings wide, and it shattered into a million tiny ice particles. Blue and purple light reflected off the ice, back into Serana's eyes. 

_Beautiful…_

The young girl giggled, as she began to twirl under the snowflakes. Serana could feel the joy the young girl was radiating, and Serana's smile became soft and tender. 

After all the ice flakes fell, the young girl said, “You have to teach me that! That was so cool!”

Erik chuckled at the young girl’s words, and Serana noticed the gentleness in his voice. 

“If you promise to keep our deal, then I promise to come back and teach you.”

“Deal!” 

The young girl went to hug Erik, but paused when she saw Serana in the doorway.

“Princess!” 

Vanessa ran to Serana, and hugged her tightly; almost causing Serana to stubble backwards. Serana giggled tenderly, as she patted the young girl’s back. 

“Hi.” Serana said through laughing.

“Hi!” Pulling back, the girl continued to say, “Erik was just showing me some magic. It was _sooo_ cool! You have to see it!” 

Serana smiled as she said, “I saw.”

She pulled Serana’s arm to Erik, but stopped when she heard a voice call her name.

“Vanessa. Leave the woman alone.”

Serana looked up to the voice, and noticed Faida had come from the back room. She had a basket of ingredients and vegetables in her arms, and a bright smile on her face.

“But, Faiddaa---” 

“Ah, no buts, young lady. Go along. You know how your mother gets, when you stay here too long.”

Vanessa hesitantly let go off Serana’s hand, and lowered her head down. 

“Okay...” 

The girl slowly turned around, but before she left the tavern, she looked back towards Erik.

“You are coming back...right?” Her tone was sad and full of worry.

Erik looked back at her and said, “Yeah. I promise.”

Her face lit up and she quickly ran to Erik, hugging him tightly. His eyes widened in surprise, but a second later, his eyebrows softened, and he patted the back of Vanessa’s head. After what seemed like an eternity, Vanessa finally pulled away.

Tears filled up her eyes, and she tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. 

Erik lifted up her chin and quietly said, “Hey. It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not! I don’t want you to go!”

She started crying harder, and her eyes began to turn red. Her breathing became erratic, as she sobbed.

Serana and Faida quietly watched, as Erik looked down at the crying young girl.

Erik gripped softly on her arm and said, “I want to give you something.”

Letting go of her arm, he reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a beautiful silver ring. In the middle, rested a bright blue gem that was the color of the bluest ocean. 

“This ring...it belonged to someone who was very important to me. I want you to have it.”

The girl picked up her head slowly and wiped away her tears. She softly reached for the ring, after observing it for a moment.

Erik turned over her hand, and placed in it the middle of her palm. He closed her hand, as he wrapped his fingers around her small hand gently. 

“I want you to keep it safe. I promise I’ll return, and when I do, I want you to show me the ring. This way, you’ll know I’ll come back.” 

The young girl smiled through her tears and said, “I’ll keep it safe. I promise.”

“Good.” Erik said tenderly. He wiped away her last tear, as he continued to say, “Keep Johann and your mother safe. They need someone like you to protect them.”

The young girl pulled away, with a smile, and said, “Okay. I will!” 

Hugging Erik one last time, she waved goodbye to everyone, and darted out of the tavern. Erik sighed, when the girl left, and Serana looked at him in disbelief.

_He was so good with her… I’ve never heard him talk to someone like that before…_

Serana wanted to talk to him, but she stopped walking towards him, when she heard her name.

“Serana. Will you help me cut these ingredients? I’m preparing breakfast for everyone.”

Turning her head around, Serana said, “Oh, sure.”

She made her way to the table and grabbed a potato off the top of the pile. Faida handed her a knife, and they both started to cut away. 

“How did you sleep last night?” Faida asked.

“Oh, very well actually. The bed was very comfortable.” 

Faida smiled and said, “Good. I’m glad you handled the drinks well. It can be tricky at the start.” 

Serana softly laughed, as she said, “Yeah, I definitely felt it a little.”

Faida looked up at Serana’s face and stopped cutting.

“Your eyes. They look human.”

Serana was confused for a split second, before she remembered why.

_So it did work..._

“Oh, that. Erik did a spell on me, so I appear human. I don’t want to scare anybody else, so…” Her voice trailed off, and the room became silent.

Looking at Serana, Faida said, “I’m sorry.”

Serana raised her head back up and asked in a confused voice, “For what? You haven’t done anything.”

“I’m sorry that you have to hide who you are, because some people judge you, even when they know nothing about you.” 

Serana stared at Faida for a moment, before she said in a soft tone, “Ahh, it’s okay. It didn’t even hurt. Erik---”

Serana froze instantly, when she smelt blood entering her nose. Serana heard the clink of metal against the table, as Faida dropped her knife on the counter. She winced, and Serana looked down at her hand. Faida's finger was bleeding, and she shook it in pain.

“Ow! Son of a bitch!”

Serana dropped her knife and ran around the counter to help her.

She instinctively called Erik’s name to help. But when he didn’t respond, she looked up to see where he went. When she did, she saw him walking out of the door with Frost behind him.

_What is he doing?_

“Hey! Erik!” He ignored her, as the door closed behind him.

Knowing she wouldn’t get his help, she turned back to Faida. After Serana got a good look at it, she was able to help patch her up with some bandage that Faida had in the back. 

She helped Faida sit down on her stool, as she worriedly looked at the door.

“Go find him. I’ll be fine.”

Serana looked down at Faida and asked, “Are you sure?”

She shook her head and said, “It’s nothing. A few drinks, and I’ll be right as rain.” Faida smiled, as she continued to say, “Now, go.”

Serana let go of Faida’s arm, but before she could walk away, Faida grabbed her hand.

Serana turned her head around curiously, and when she did, she saw a slightly worried expression on Faida’s face. 

“Listen. While you’re out there, be careful….and watch over Erik. He needs someone like you. More than you know.” 

Serana took in what she said and shook her head understandably. When she did, Faida released her hand and smiled. 

“I’ll see you, Faida. Thank you for everything.”

Faida nodded her head, as Serana walked over to the tavern’s front door. With a big inhale, she opened the door and walked outside. 

The sun was bright in her face, and she turned away; wincing sharply.

After her eyes adjusted, she looked around for any sign of Erik or Frost. 

“Where did he go?” Serana said quietly to herself.

_And why the hell did he run off like that?_

She walked off of the tavern’s porch, and made her way towards the market. As she was walking through, someone in the crowd waved her over.

“Hey!” She heard a man shout.

Looking around, she noticed that it was Johann. He smiled and made his way towards her.

Stepping in front of her, he said, “Hi, I’m Erik’s friend, Johann. It’s nice to finally meet you. I actually wanted to talk to you.”

They shook hands, and Serana smiled.

“What about?” Serana asked.

Scratching the back of his head shyly, he said, “Umm, I’m sorry about what happened yesterday. But I want you to understand. Vanessa’s mother, Taira, her husband….was killed by a vampire only a couple months ago. To say she’s wary of vampires, is an understatement.”

Serana’s eyes soften in sympathy. “No, I understand. I’m sorry that happened to her and her daughter. Vanessa’s a very sweet girl.”

“That she is.”

Johann turned to face the busy town as he said, “I’m glad you’re not upset. I didn’t want what happened to ruin your view of people or this town. We have good people here that care about each other. I hope you and Erik come to visit often.”

Looking around Serana, Johann asked, “Speaking of Erik, where is he?”

Serana shrugged her shoulders and said, “I’m not sure. Faida and I were preparing breakfast, and she cut herself. After that, Erik just got up and left. He didn’t tell me where he was going.” 

Turning to look at Johann, Serana asked, “Do you know why he would do that?”

Johann nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, “Ahh, no. Sorry. I’m sure Erik will tell you, if you mention it to him though.”

_Yeah, right._

Looking towards the bridge, Johann squinted his eyes. He used his hand as a shield for the sun, as the bright sun soaked into his skin. Pointing across the town, he said, “I think I see him. On the bridge.” 

Serana looked closely, and noticed a tall robed man standing next to the bridge’s edge.

“That would be him. Thank you, Johann. I hope to see you soon.”

Serana began to walk away, but Johann stopped her.

“Before you go---” He paused and sighed. “I know we just met, but please, watch over Erik. He’s….very important to me. I know him better than anyone. Maybe even better than he knows himself.”

Serana and Johann looked at each other, and Serana could see the sincerity in his eyes. 

“Even though he may deny your help, that’s when he needs it the most, so please don’t turn your back on him. He can be an asshole, but once you get to know him, he’s a person you’ll never want to be apart from.” 

Serana smiled as Johann pulled out a silver dagger from his back pocket. The dagger had a red ribbon tied around the handle, and there were inscriptions on the blade that she didn’t recognize.

“Please, give this to Erik. He’ll know what it means.” 

Johann placed the dagger in her hands and smiled. There was a silent understanding between, as they looked at each other.

Johann sighed and said, “Now, go. Before Erik does something stupid.” 

“Thank you, Johann. I hope to see you soon.”

She turned around, and put the blade in her back pocket. She walked to the bridge, trying her hardest not to bump into anyone on the way there. 

When she got closer to Erik, she heard him coughing and heaving loudly. He was leaning against the bridge’s edge for support, and Serana noticed a purple bottle clenched his hand. 

_What is that?_

His free hand was against his throat, and Serana could tell he was desperately trying to get air.

She ran up to him and asked in a worried tone, “Erik? Are you okay? What’s going on?”

Serana instinctively reached for his arm, but he pulled away quickly; turning his back to her. 

“I’m fine.” Erik said in a slightly agitated voice. 

Frowning, Serana said in a sarcastic tone, “Faida’s okay. In case you were wondering.”

He didn’t respond, and Serana started to grow irritated at his standoff-ish attitude. 

“Hey, what’s your deal? Why did you bolt like that?”

He didn’t respond again, so Serana walked in front of him. 

Eyeing him down, she said sternly, “You know what? I’m getting really sick of this whole, ‘mysterious loner’ bit. Everytime I ask you a valid question, you blow me off. I haven’t even been traveling with you for a week yet, and I’m already sick of your attitude.” 

The air became increasingly thick with tension. Erik was staring at Serana with a glare that could kill even the strongest of opponents. It intimidated her slightly, but her stance was unwavering, as she confidently stared back at him. 

“Then _leave._ ” 

Serana continued to stare at him, as he continued to say, “The _only_ reason you’re here, is because we share a mutual goal. But I can easily do this without you. Stay or leave. I couldn’t care either way.” 

Serana pondered on his words, and she frowned in realization. After a long moment of silence, she spoke.

“ _Fine._ Even though I think you have a _horrendous_ attitude, I’ll stay. We can do this faster, if we work together.” 

Erik didn’t say anything else on the subject, as he looked up towards the sky.

“It’s almost noon. Your Moth Priest better be close by or we’re leaving.”

Erik began to walk towards the other end of the bridge. Serana noticed Frost began to walk too.

“Your owner’s a pain, isn’t he?” Serana asked Frost quietly. Frost huffed, as he made his way towards Erik. 

Serana followed, and soon enough, something in the distance caught her eye. She could make out a fallen carriage that was tipped over on the side of the road. Her nose filled with the familiar scent of blood, and she immediately knew something was wrong. 

Running up to Erik’s side, she was greeted with an unfortunate sight. Imperial soldiers were torn apart, as were the carraige’s horses. A weak fire was burning the carriage’s cargo, and Serana could smell burning flesh.

“What happened?” Serana asked, her hand covering her mouth.

Erik couched down and touched some blood that was splattered on the road. Rubbing it in between his fingers, he stood back up.

“Vampires.” 

Serana looked at him and asked, “How can you tell?” 

“Who else could have done this?” Erik asked rhetorically. 

Serana lowered her head and looked back at the bodies that riddled the ground. She stayed silent, as Erik turned his back.

Erk walked to the fallen carriage, and touched its side. He quietly rubbed the slightly burnt wood, and Serana watched him curiously.

_What is he doing?_

Knitting his eyebrows in thought, he said, “The Moth Priest was here, but when the vampires ambushed the carriage, he was taken by them.” 

_How can he tell?_

Serana decided against asking him, and instead said, “ _Okayyyy._ Sooo where is he?”

Erik's eyes fell to the ground, and he looked up slowly into the distance.

“There’s a blood trail that leads away from the carriage.”

Serana followed his eyes, as she said, “Well, then. Let’s see where it goes.”

And without saying anything else, they began to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, bois! We back with another snack. Chapter 6 is out, baby! Hopefully, you guys are enjoying. I really enjoying writing, so I hope you enjoy reading. If you feel like it, let me know how you like the story so far. Thanks for the continued support and love. <3  
> I luv you bois. I'll see you in the next one. Stay ballers. ;D


	7. Brothers

After a couple minutes of walking, Erik and Serana finally found the end of the blood trail. The trail ended in front of a dark, secluded cave. Both stood silently as they observed the blood that was splattered on the cave’s front entrance, the bright sun illuminating the crimson liquid. 

Huffing out a sigh, Serana said, “I guess, we should go see what’s inside. Hopefully, it’s not...what I think it is.” She started to walk into the cave, but halted when she heard Erik’s voice echo from behind her. 

“Stop.” Erik said deeply, causing Serana to stop continuing into the cave. 

Peering at him, Serana asked, “What is it?”

Without saying anything, Erik placed his hand on the cave’s cold rocky stone. His eyebrows knitted in concentration, and it only left Serana more confused than she already was. 

“What are you doing?” Serana asked in a quiet voice.

Erik lifted up his head, a little bit of agitation resting in his eyes. “I’m  _ trying _ to read what’s inside.”

“What do you mean?” 

Erik squinted his eyes at Serana and said deeply, “It doesn’t matter.” He turned his head towards the cave’s entrance and continued to say, “There’s some type of magical barrier that’s interfering with my magic. I can’t tell what’s inside.” 

Serana lingered on Erik’s face a moment longer, before saying, “Then we do this the old fashion way. Stay vigilant.” Not waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and entered the cave.

Looking down at Frost, Erik sighed. “Let’s go, boy. Before she does something stupid.” Frost huffed in agreement, and both followed Serana into the cave.

Walking into the narrow entryway, Erik quickly inspected every crevice of the cave he could. A large river ran through the middle of the cave, causing the sound of water to echo loudly against the cave’s walls. Across a bridge, large dark gothic walls erected proudly in front of them. Erik could just see a blue grow emitting from the middle of the walls. 

_ That must be the barrier. _

“Hey, Erik.” Turning towards the sound of Serana’s voice, Erik could see that she was leaning on a railing, looking around curiously. Without looking back, Serana continued to say, “No one’s here. From what I can tell, it’s empty.”

Walking closer to her, Erik said, “Unlikely. They went through great lengths to capture this Moth Priest. Someone must be here. Be on your guard.” 

Nodding her head, she followed cautiously behind Erik. Making their way towards the middle of the cave, a man’s voice rang in both of their ears. Walking closer to where they heard the noise, Erik motioned for Serana to crouch down and stay quiet. Peeking through a crack on the wall, Serana could see two men talking. 

“No way, man. I heard he was killed.”

“He  _ was _ killed, you moron. Why do you think Harkon wanted us to find this Moth Priest?” 

“I dunno, man. Harkon doesn’t pay me to ask questions.”

“O’ my God, you’re so  _ infuriating. _ Did you even listen during the meeting with Malkus? Harkon needs the Moth Priest to read the Elder Scroll, which in return, will tell him how to open the coffin.”

Serana heard the second man laugh, before saying, “Ohhhh, I get it now.”

The first man huffed loudly in annoyance and said, “Instead of being annoying, how about you make yourself useful and go check the front entrance? The last thing we need is someone coming in here and messing everything up.” 

The man began to walk closer to where Erik and Serana were hiding, but stopped and once again spoke to the other man.

“Hey, when is everyone going to be back? I’m starving.”

The first man scoffed and said, “Just shut up. _ O’ my God. _ I swear, you never shut up.” 

The second man shrugged his shoulders and smirked, as he continued to walk closer to Serana and Erik. But before he could make it far, Erik stepped from the shadows and made himself known to the second man. 

The man’s eyes widened in surprise, and he ran back to the first man quickly, and once the first man turned around, they both readied their weapons. 

“Who the hell are you?” asked the first man, demand clear in his voice.

The second man clutched his sword tightly, and spoke up in a nervous voice. 

“Did Harkon send you?” asked the second man, a small sweat breaking from his brow.

The first man turned to look down at the other and said in a sarcastic voice, “You fucking moron. Does he look like a guy Harkon usually sends?” 

The man shrugged and nervously chuckled, “I dunno, man. He’s scary enough.” 

Erik stepped up further, causing both of the men to take a step back in worry. 

“You’re human.” Erik said, his voice monotone in nature. 

The first man stood up straight and said, “Yeah, so what of it?”

Erik glanced over the man’s shoulder, and looked at the barrier behind him. Inside, Erik could see the Moth Priest laying down inside. He was alive but hurt. 

“Harkon wouldn't allow just two human men guard the Moth Priest.” Erik took a step closer, before continuing to say, “You spoke of a man named Malkus. Where is he?”

Both men backed up closer to the barrier, both tightly clutching their weapon. 

“I won’t tell you. You’ll have to kill us!” The first man shouted.

The second man looked up worriedly at Erik and said in a nervous tone, “What!? Don’t kill me. Kill him! I don’t want to die, Josiah!” 

“Shut up, Velan! You’re such a big baby!”

Both men began to bicker like children, almost seamlessly forgetting that Erik was slowly making his way closer to them. Erik spoke up, causing both men to become quiet.

“I’m not going to kill you. We’re just here for the Moth Priest.” 

Both men looked towards Erik and asked in unison, “‘We?’”

Serana felt like that was her cue to finally come out, so she stood up and made her way towards Erik’s side; Frost following closely behind her.

Both men’s eyes widened, as Josiah said, “You’re Harkon’s daughter.” He turned towards Erik and continued to say, “So you must be Erik, the vampire hunter.”

Erik squinted his eyes curiously at the man, and once Josiah noticed Erik’s confusion, he began to speak. 

“Word travels fast. You’re the guy who stood up Harkon in his own home. We heard all about you.” 

Erik took a step closer and said in a deep but non-threatening voice, “If you know all about me, then you’ll know that I’m here for the Moth Priest. Give him to us, and no one has to get hurt.” 

When Erik finished talking, something changed in both the men’s faces. Silence filled the air, and Serana watched as both men looked at each other in contemplation. Josiah nodded at Velan, and they both lowered their weapons slowly.

Josiah looked back at Erik and after a soft sigh he said, “Look, man. We’re not the bad guys...I mean we do work for the vampires---but, it’s involuntary. We’ve been under Harkon’s thumb for years.” He lowered his shoulders and glanced back at Velan. He sighed, as he sheathed his sword.

“We're dead either way...so we’ll help you. But Malkus is the only one that can open the barrier. He has a focusing crystal that---” Josiah was cut off by a voice that echoed loudly above their heads, and it caused everyone to look up in the direction of the noise. 

“I always told Harkon you two would betray us. I just never knew when.”

Behind the barrier, there were stairs that led up the side of the cave’s walls. Just above the first step, stood a man. He wore a long dark cape, and his eyes gleamed a bright yellow.

“Malkus! We, um---!” Velan shouted in surprise, his words fumbling incoherently out of his mouth. 

Malkus ignored him and slowly started to make his way down the crumbled steps. Erik turned his attention to Malkus, and it caused him to stop. He looked at Erik, and after a moment, his eyes drifted over to Serana. A large smile crept on his face, and he clapped his hands in glee.

“Today must be my lucky day. Before me stands, the prized vampire hunter and Lord Harkon’s daughter.” His eyes overlooked the entire group, as he continued to say, “With the Moth Priest in my possession, bringing the two of you back to Lord Harkon will only further grant me his favor.”

Without allowing anyone to reply back, Malkus pulled out a bow from behind his back and said with a wicked smile, “Josiah. Velan. It’s been a pleasure...but I’m afraid you’re just filthy traitors, and who would I be if I just let you continue to live?” 

Malkus readied his bow quickly, and before anyone could react, he shot towards Josiah and Velan. Serana’s eyes widened, when she saw Erik step in front of the two men. The arrow almost seemed to fly in slow motion, as the tip of the arrow pierce through Erik’s chest. 

“Erik!” Serana shouted, her voice riddled with concern.

Erik groaned lightly in pain, as he gripped the arrow that was stuck in his skin. His eyebrows knitted in irritation, as he broke the arrow in half. Tossing it down on the ground, he had almost no time to react, when Malkus darted in front of him.

Serana watched with uneasiness, as Erik lifted up his hand in front of himself quickly. A strong pulse emitted from his palm, and it sent Malkus flying across the room. He hit a wall opposite of them, and when he did, the wall crumbled. Rock and smoke fell on Malkus, as Serana rushed to Erik’s side. 

“Erik!” Serana ran in front of him quickly, and she reached for the broken arrow still lodged in his chest. “O’ my God. Let me see.” 

Her slender fingers wrapped tightly around the splintered wood, as she looked up at Erik’s face. He tried to stop her, but she cut him off quickly.

“Just  _ shut up, _ and let me help you.” She gripped the arrow tighter, as she continued to say, “We don’t have time. I’m going to pull it out.” 

She counted to three, and when she did, she pulled out the arrow as fast and as hard as she could. Erik gritted his teeth, as blood poured from his wound. The smell entered Serana’s nose, and it made her head woozy. 

She lifted the tip of the arrow to her face, and she watched as his blood slowly dripped to the floor. For a split second, she was totally entranced. Something about his blood was so enticing and....mysterious, and she couldn’t quite figure out why.

However, a second after she pulled the arrow out of Erik, Serana heard the rubble of the wall move. Malkus slowly stood up with a grin, his clothes and hair covered in ash and smoke.

Erik turned his head back to Serana quickly, his hand resting on his wound.

“Take Frost and get everyone out. I can deal with him.” Erik said in a low voice.

Serana furiously shook her head and said, “Are you crazy? I’m not leaving.”

Velan butted in and said hurriedly, “It seems like you guys got this. We’ll just hide, while you umm...take care of him. _ Yeah!  _ We’ll just be behind this wall. Good luck!” 

Velan and Josiah ran where Serana and Erik once hid and stayed. They both peeked their heads around the corner with an encouraging smile, while giving Erik a thumbs up. 

Erik turned back to where Malkus was standing, and he watched as Malkus shook the ash off of himself.

“You know? I’ve heard a great deal about you. How you’re able to wipe out a whole group of vampires in the blink of an eye, and I have to say….I’m impressed.” Malkus said, with a toothy grin. 

Erik let go of his wound and glared at Malkus, his eyes glowing in impatience. “Let go of the Moth Priest.”

“Ohhhh, _ Erik. _ Erik, Erik, Erik… Now why would I do that?” Malkus asked, with a sinister chuckle.

Erik dug one of his feet into the ground and stood in a guarded stance. He looked at Malkus and said firmly, “Because your life depends on it.”

Malkus’s face grew into a wicked smile as he laughed hysterically. He walked towards Erik and Serana as he said, “That’s funny coming from someone who’s already dead.”

Without warning, Malkus flung his arm down and a large ice spike flew towards Erik. Erik quickly threw up his arm, and a large magical shield covered both him and Serana. The spike crumbled against the ward, as Erik turned to Serana and said, “See if you can break the barrier without using the focusing crystal. I’ll deal with Malkus.”

She looked at him, as she tried to refuse his demand. “No, I---” Erik cut her off quickly by saying, “ _ Just do it. _ ” 

She wanted to help, but knew that she’d just be a nuisance, if she continued to fight with him. She ran towards the barrier, and tried to find out how to break it apart. She started throwing magic at it, hoping that would help weaken the barrier.

Erik let down his shield, and when he did, Malkus pulled his arm back. He pushed his arm out far in front of him, and a loud crackling noise echoed throughout the cave. In the corner of her eye, Serana saw Malkus shoot a bright bolt of lightning at Erik. 

But instead of raising up another shield, Erik held out his hand with two of his fingers pointed out. He let the lightning hit his hand, and Serana watched with worry and wonder, as the lightning enveloped around his arm. 

_ What the hell is he doing!? _

Erik pulled his elbow back and quickly pushed his arm back out. When he did, Malkus’s lightning shot back out from Erik’s fingers. 

Malkus’s eyes widened in surprise, as his own lightning hit him in his abdomen, causing him to once again fling back against the broken wall. Serana felt wind brush against her face, as the lightning dissipated in the air.

_ Did he---did he….just redirect the lightning? _

The room became silent for a second, before clapping and shouting rang out loudly behind them. Serena turned her head to see Velan and Josiah celebrating in their hiding spot. 

“Dude, that was so awesome.” Velan said with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, dude. I’m glad that wasn’t me.” Josiah said with a chuckle.

Their celebratory words became muffed, as Serana glanced at Erik and said, “Erik, nothing's working. I can’t break the barrier.”

Before Erik could say anything back, Malkus stood up once again. He was still smiling, but his face was twisted in pain. A line of blood started to drip from his mouth, as he weakly pushed himself to start walking. He groaned and gripped his stomach in pain, as he used his free hand to reach behind his back. 

He mumbled some words that Serana couldn't make out, before he collapsed on the ground. When he did, he dropped a medium-sized black gem that slid across the floor. It glowed in a subtle blue, and it had small inscriptions engraved on it. 

_ That must be the focusing crystal… _

Erik whistled at Frost and told him to go pick up the stone. On cue, Frost ran across the room and picked up the crystal in his mouth. He turned around quickly and returned it to Serana. As Serana started to put the crystal into the mechanism controlling the barrier, she watched as Erik made his way towards Malkus. 

When he made it by Malkus’s side, Erik kicked away his sword. He turned over Malkus’s still moving body. Once on his back, Malkus laughed in pain and coughed up vast amounts of blood. His breathing was coarse and ragged, as he began to speak. 

“Ah--hh, it’s fun--funny really.” Malkus chuckled with great pain on his face.

Eyeing the decaying man below him, Erik asked, “How so?” 

“It’s funny ho--how I’m the one dying on this...cold ground, when it should be you.” Malkus looked at Erik curiously and continued to say, “That arrow had enough poison on it to kill 20 grown men, but yet...here you are; still standing. Not a scratch on you.” 

Erik stayed silent, as Malkus's head turned to look at Serana. Josiah and Velan had come out of hiding, and they were trying to help Serana open the barrier. Erik followed Malkus’s gaze, and he looked at Serana; who didn’t even seem to notice the two pairs of eyes that rested on her. Erik watched as she smiled and laughed with the two men. 

“How long do you think it’ll take for her to figure out what you are?” Malkus asked, his voice becoming weaker with every word. 

Without moving, Erik said, “I’m not  _ anything. _ I’m just like everyone else.” Malkus started to laugh, causing more blood to drip out of his mouth and onto the floor.

“At---at least you’re a convincing liar.” Malkus’s hand fell to the floor, as his breathing slowed to almost a halt. “S--sa…” Erik stared at Malkus with a hard expression. 

Erik’s eyes lingered on Malkus’s face, as he coughed up more blood. His gurgling came to an abrupt stop, as he drew his last painful breath. The glow in his eyes died and so did he.

He pondered on Malkus’s words, but was quickly brought back to reality, when he heard Serana’s voice. 

“Hey, Erik! I think we got it!” The barrier hummed and whistled, as the color slowly began to fade from it. The Moth Priest stood up slowly, but Erik could tell something was off about his demeanor. Everyone silently watched, as the barrier disappeared completely.

But once the barrier was down, the Moth Priest immediately began to attack Serana and the others. Erik watched, as the Moth Priest threw balls of fire in their direction.

“Get down.” Erik said loud enough for them to hear. Josiah, Velan and Serana were quick to dodge his flames, but the Moth Priest was persistent in his assault. 

Erik glanced towards Josiah and Velan, and he noticed that they had combined a ward spell that was large enough to cover both them and Serana. 

“We got it covered! But if you could...like do your thing quickly, that would be happily obliged.” Josiah said, struggle wearing down on his face. 

Erik removed the glove from his right hand, as he walked up right behind the Moth Priest. Without alerting him, Erik reached his arm around the Moth Priest's head, and he laid his hand flat on the man’s forehead. The Moth Priest began to struggle, but Erik easily overpowered the frail man. 

“Sleep.” Erik said in a calming voice. 

The man began to lose his balance, and Erik could feel the energy leaving his body. Before he fell against the floor, Erik caught the man in his arms and he softly placed the Moth Priest on the ground. 

He was completely sedated, when Serana ran up to the both of them. 

“Are you okay?” Serana asked, relief in her voice. 

“Fine.” Erik said deeply, while crouching down to the sleeping man’s body. 

Serana curiously looked at him and asked, “Why did he attack us?”

“Malkus indoctrinated him.” 

Velan and Josiah walked up to them, and both sighed in relief. 

“Damn, man. That was some serious shit. I’ve never seen anyone fight like that.” Josiah said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

“Yeah, man. That was insane.” Velan paused and looked down at the Moth Priest with a questioning eye. “Is he...going to be okay?” 

Erik seemed like he was going to ignore the question, but he eventually said, “He’ll be fine.” 

Both men nodded their head, as Velan looked at Malkus’s dead body. “We should---we should leave. The others will be back soon, and I’d like to  _ not _ die today if that’s cool with you.” 

Serana cleared her throat and asked, “The others...are they vampires?” Both men shook their heads. 

“Yeah, we’re the only humans here and  _ believe me _ , bunking up with a bunch of vampires is not fun.” Josiah said. “We should really go.”

Josiah grabbed Velan’s arm and he began to walk away from Erik and Serana.

Serana sighed as she said, “I like them.” She smiled.

Erik ignored her, and he turned around to face Malkus’s body once more. There was a small moment of silence as he stared at his body. Serana looked at Erik’s pondering face, as he snapped his fingers. Malkus’s body lit up with blue flames, and Erik turned away and started walking towards the entrance; the Moth Priest dangling on his shoulder. 

Serana looked at his back, as he started to make his way down the stairs. 

_ Is he really okay? _

Serana sighed, as she slowly began to walk away from Malkus’s burning body. She silently followed behind Erik, as they made their way out of the cave. Erik was always quiet and reserved, but Serana felt like something was even more off with him than usual. 

The sun burned brightly in Serana’s eyes, as they both slipped out of the cold hollow hole. Josiah and Velan were sitting on a large rock just outside of the cave. They looked relieved, but weary at the same time. 

Josiah stood, once he saw them coming out of the cave. Erik laid the Moth Priest’s body down on the grass, as Josiah walked closer to them.

“I know you were just here to retrieve the Moth Priest, but you saved us regardless. We’re no longer under Malkus’s command, and for that, we both thank you.”

Serana smiled, as she said, “You’re welcome.” Erik only nodded slightly. 

Josiah turned to Erik and asked awkwardly but sincerely, “When Malkus shot at us---at Velan, why did you let the arrow hit you? We’re nothing to you. He’s nothing to you. Why save him?” 

Erik stayed silent for a moment before saying, “You shouldn’t have to watch your brother die.” 

Josiah's eyes widened in surprise. His voice was riddled with amazement as he said, “My brother? You---you knew?” 

Erik only nodded, as he turned to pick up the Moth Priest’s body once more. Serana turned to him and curiously watched as he started to make his way away from the cave. Frost picked up his head, and he quickly made his way to Erik’s side. 

_ How did he know? _

Josiah walked closer to Serana and asked, “Hey. Would you mind if we tag along? Um...just until we reach the next city. We’re vulnerable out here, and we could use the help.”

Serana softly smiled and said, “Of course. I’m sure Erik wouldn’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Josiah stopped and looked at Erik, who was continuing to walk down the street. “He’s a little….scary.” 

Serana softly shrugged as she reassured Josiah. “It’s fine. Promise.” Josiah nodded his head, and he waved over his brother, Velan. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” Serana said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, b o i s. We back. I just wanted to apologize for taking so long. This past month went by so fast, and I didn't even realize that I published the last chapter over a month ago. My sister just had her second baby, and my family and I just moved into a new house, so it's been pretty hectic for me lately. But regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was short and not very exciting.   
> ALSO, I just wanted to point out how amazing you guys are. I read every comment on every chapter, and Imma be honest, you guys had me kinda b l u s h i n g. It's really nice to see that you guys are genuinely interested in the story and with these characters, especially Erik. I PROMISE some answers are coming v e r y soon. Thanks for the love and support.   
> I luv you bois. I'll see you in the next one. Stay ballers. ;D


	8. New Friends

“O’ my God, Velan. Shut the hell up, before _I_ kill you.”

The group had made it back to Dragon Bridge, and they were waiting to hop on a carriage that would take them to the next big city, Solitude. 

“I’m chill, man. You’re the one being an idiot.” Velan retorted back to his brother. 

Their bickering words became muffled, as Serana lost herself in thought. Her head dropped shyly, as the attention they were getting from the townspeople grew. Peering over at Erik, she was perplexed to see him unfazed by the curious gazes of the people walking close by. 

With the Moth Priest dangling unconsciously from Erik’s shoulder, he was definitely drawing more attention, but Serana couldn’t help but feel like all eyes were on her.

_How is he so calm..?_

Serana shook her thoughts away, and she turned her head towards the town, and silently watched as people walked by. She was hoping to run into Vanessa, Johann or Faida, before they left, but she couldn’t see them in the crowd of townspeople.

When the carriage pulled up beside them, she was quickly brought back to reality. Velan and Josiah were still fighting as they jumped on the carriage’s seat, and Erik placed the Moth Priest’s sleeping body down on the edge, as Serana walked up behind him

She opened her mouth to call out to him, but for some reason, she couldn’t bring herself to speak. She quietly bit her tongue, and watched silently as Erik secured the Moth Priest on the carriage. Her eyes fell down his back, and she watched as the edge of his cape lightly dragged across the ground with every movement he made.

_Why is it so hard to talk to you…?_

Serana felt like a child, when the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. She was always able to talk to anyone, and she was always able to say anything. But when it came to him…

_Fuck it…_

“Hey--Erik?” Serana asked. 

Erik stopped moving, and he turned his head slightly back. He didn’t say anything, so Serana assumed that meant he was waiting for her to speak. 

“Are you sure that going to Solitude is the best option? The vampires, that were in Malkus’s group, will be looking for us. With Solitude being so close, that might be a spot they’ll look at first.”

Erik stayed quiet for a moment, before he turned back around. He grabbed Frost and put him in the carriage. 

“If we stay here, the vampires will eventually come looking for the Moth Priest. They will slaughter the whole town just to get to him.” He placed some supplies, that they purchased earlier, in the cart as he continued to say, “Dragon Bridge doesn’t offer the same protection Solitude does.” 

Serana pondered on his words and sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. I just...hope we don’t run into any trouble on the way there.” 

Erik didn’t say anything back, as he went to pick up the last crate of supplies. The crate had alchemy ingredients and glass bottles packed tightly within. It looked heavy, so Serana went to help him.

“Here. Let me help you.” Before Erik could react, she went to reach for the side of the box. Her fingers lightly touched the side of Erik’s hand, and she froze instantly. Even with his hand being gloved, she felt a very cold chill run up her spine. It was such a weird sensation, that it caused her to almost stumble to the ground. 

She lowered her head slightly, as she awkwardly said, “Sorry.” Erik lingered on her face for a split second, before he turned around to place the box down on the carriage. 

“Get in.” Erik said, his face turned away from her. 

Without saying anything else, they both stepped in the carriage. Erik went to speak with the driver up front, and Serana took a seat across from Josiah and Velan. When she did, she felt a hard poke on the back of her leg.

_What the….?_

She curiously put her hand in her pocket and felt cool metal touch her fingers. Her eyes widened in surprise, when she pulled the foreign object out of her pocket.

_Oh, it’s the knife Johann gave me… I completely forgot to give it to Erik._

Her thumb traced along the edge of the engravings the knife had on it. The inscriptions were so fascinating to her, and it made her slightly frustrated that she couldn’t even guess what the language might be. 

_I need to give this to him, before he thinks I stole it or something.._

She tucked away the dagger and looked up at Josiah and Velan once more. Beyond her belief, they were still fighting.

“Dude, are you serious right now? Casting the ward in the cave was _my_ idea.” Josiah firmly said to his brother.

“Yeah, well... _your_ idea wouldn’t have worked if I wasn’t there!” Velan said matter-of-factly. They kept going back and forth, and Serana laughed at their antics. 

They both turned to her, as she said, “Guys, it really doesn't matter ‘who’s better.’ What matters is that we got out of there safely. Casting that ward was very helpful, so thank you. To both of you.” 

She smiled softly, as Velan said playfully, “Thank you, m’lady. I take full credit.” Without warning, Josiah slapped Velan in the back of the head, and it made Serana burst out laughing. 

Josiah scoffed and said irritatedly, “What?! Full credit? She said thank you, to _both of us.”_ Velan rubbed his head, as he winced and said, “She was looking at me, when she said it though.” 

Josiah defeatly threw his hands up and sighed. “O’ my God. I literally have a living idiot as my brother.” He crossed his arms, and looked away from Velan. Serana’s laughter eventually died down, but her smile remained.

Serana’s dimpled cheeks hurt, but something about laughing made her feel at ease. 

The brothers went silent, so Serana took the opportunity to look around. Her eyes widened in surprise, when she noticed they were already out of Dragon Bridge. She didn’t even notice that the carriage started to move. 

_I guess I was having too much fun._

Minutes passed in complete silence. It wasn’t an awkward or unbearable silence, it was just silent. Serana was surprised to see the brothers not talking, or not doing anything with each other. 

Even though she just met them, she was already thoroughly enjoying Velan and Josiah’s company. They were completely different from Erik, and it was nice to finally have people to talk to. 

Just like her thoughts, her eyes eventually fell on Erik too. And for some reason, it made her a tab nervous. He was sitting on Josiah and Velan’s side, but Serana could tell that Erik made the effort to make sure he was far away from them. He was sitting on the very far side of the bench, the edge closest to the back of the carriage. 

His arms were crossed against his chest, and his right leg was folded over his left. His head was slightly tilted down, but Serana could tell by his heartbeat that he wasn’t sleeping. Frost was resting happily on Erik’s thigh, and after a while, Erik gently began to stroke his head. 

Serana softly smiled at the sight, but quickly turned away in fear of him noticing. When she did, she heard a small thump below her. She looked down and noticed that Velan was kicking Josiah’s legs. Josiah tried to shake him off, but to no avail. 

“Heyyy, stop being mad.” Velan said in a playful voice. Josiah didn’t move, his face still creased with irritation. Velan began to poke him softly, as he said, “Okay, dude. The ward thing was your idea. And we _probably_ would have died if you didn’t think of it.”

Josiah puffed air out of his nose, his arms still crossed.

Velan lowered his shoulders sadly, as he slumped back in his seat with a sigh. Serana watched as defeat fell on Velan’s face. She felt for him, so she was about to tell Josiah off, but stopped whenever she saw Velan’s face light up with an idea.

“Hey, wanna play Mercy?” Velan asked. Josiah’s eyebrows widened and a smile slowly crept on his face. Josiah swung around to face Velan, and he stuck out his hand towards his younger brother; with a large grin on his lips. 

“First one that wusses out, has to apologize and tell the other how great they are.” Josiah said.

Velan clutched his brother’s hand, with a loud clap, and smirked widely. “In your dreams, dude. Get ready to weep.” 

Both laughed playfully, as Serana raised her eyebrow curiously.

“Wait, what’s Mercy?” Serana asked.

Both men turned to her and snickered at her remark. They continued to laugh at her expense, but stopped when they realized she was serious. 

Josiah raised an eyebrow and asked, “Wait, you really don’t know how to play?” Serana shrugged.

Velan looked over Josiah’s shoulder and shouted towards Erik. “Hey, Erik! You know how to play?” Erik didn’t respond. 

“Woo-hooo! Hey! Are you still breathing over there? Or did you die on us?” Velan asked.

“No.” Erik said, in a low monotone voice. 

“Okay, then. Let’s hear it. Do you know how to play?” Velan asked a second time. 

Erik lifted his head up and turned it towards the sky, as he said, “No.”

Velan snickered and said, “Really? I would think a person as intimidating as you would be good at this game.” 

Josiah squeezed his brother's hand hard, as he said, “Shut the hell up, you idiot. Your bluntness is going to get you killed one day, I swear.” 

The brothers began to bicker again, as Serana slowly scooted her way towards where Erik was sitting. 

Once she made it across from him, she asked, “You really don’t know how to play? I get the feeling you know everything.” 

Erik’s crossed arms scooted closer to his chest as he lifted up his head slowly. His different colored irises pierced through his shadowed face, as his eyes met Serana’s.

“What gave you that impression?” Erik asked in a low voice. 

Serana shrugged her shoulders, as she said, “I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you’re the Dragonborn?”

When the word ‘Dragonborn’ left her mouth, both brothers stopped talking immediately and turned towards Erik with amazement on their faces. 

“You’re the Dragonborn?!” Both asked in unison, their voices riddled with excitement. They stood from their seat quickly and both began to rush towards Erik with great haste. They tripped over each other’s body, as they fought to reach him first.

Velan tackled Josiah, and both men fell to the carriage’s wood floor. Serana giggled at their child-ish behavior. 

“You’re---you’re the Dragonborn?” Velan asked, in between bated breaths. 

The carriage became silent, as everyone turned their eyes towards Erik. Serana could see Erik’s eyebrows knit in thought. He turned away from the two men and nodded slightly, as he said, “Yes.”

Serana looked at Erik with wide eyes. She knew he was the Dragonborn, but up until this point she had only heard it from outside sources. Hearing it from him directly, really helped resolve her curiosity. 

“I knew it!” Velan shouted, “I knew there was something different about you!” Josiah pushed his younger brother off of him and said, “Get off of me, you dumbass. You didn’t know anything.” Velan fell to the ground as he said, “Fuck off. You don’t know what I was thinking.” 

Both men pushed themselves off the ground and patted the light layer of dust covering their dark clothes. 

“It’s an honor to meet you. I mean---we’ve already met...but knowing that you’re the Dragonborn, it’s like I’m really meeting you for the first time.” Velan said, while patting the last bit of dust off his shirt. 

Erik only nodded slightly, as he continued to stare off into the distance. 

Josiah sat down on the carriage’s seat as he asked hesitantly, “Why didn’t you tell us that you’re the Dragonborn?” 

Erik stayed quiet a moment, before he said, “It’s not important.” 

“What? Not Important? Dude, you saved our lives. We would be dead if it wasn’t for you. Not just Josiah and I, but everyone.” Velan said firmly. 

Serana looked at the two brothers curiously, as she asked, “What do you mean?”

“You don’t know?” asked Josiah quizzically.

Serana shook her head as she said, “No. We haven’t known each other for that long. And if I’m being honest...my knowledge of historical events aren’t the greatest.” 

Erik stayed silent as the two brothers looked at each other. 

Velan looked over his brother’s shoulder at Erik, and his eyebrows creased in thought. “Uh---it’s not really our story to tell, but just know, that if it wasn’t for him, we wouldn’t be having this discussion right now.” Velan sighed and sat down next to his brother. 

The carriage became silent yet again, as Serana stared at Erik. She wanted to desperately know what the story was, but she knew that it was probably best if she heard it from Erik. She just didn’t know how to approach him about the subject. 

“Ya know, since we’re all getting our life story out there, how about you share.” Velan said to Serana. 

Serana lifted her head up and waved her hands in the air. “Sorry, but if you’re looking for some exciting tale, I’m afraid you’re asking the wrong person.” 

“Aww, c’mon. You’re the daughter of one of the most powerful vampire lords in Tamriel. You can’t tell me you’ve never done anything fun.” Velan said playfully.

Serana shook her head, as she said, “‘Fun’ isn’t actually the word I’d use to define my family.”

Velan slumped back into his seat, as he sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Harkon always was a big jerk.” He slowly looked up at Serana and smiled nervously, as he said, “..Uh---no offense.” 

“Oh, none taken.” 

Serana smiled back at Velan, as he turned to his brother and said, “Hey, don’t think I forgot about our deal. Let’s play.”

Josiah grinned, as he held out his arm. “Fine. But don’t cry, when you lose.” 

Serana perked up with interest, as the brothers gripped each other's hand tightly.

“You still never told me how you play.” Serana said to Josiah and Velan.

Josiah turned to her and said, “Oh, you play by grabbing someone’s hand….like this idiot here.” Serana giggled softly, as Velan rolled his eyes.

“And you use your free hand to slap the back of the other person’s hand, and whoever says ‘Mercy’ first, loses.”

Serana raised an eyebrow as she curiously asked, “And why would you do that? Doesn't it hurt to play?”

Velan butted in and said, “Well, _yeah._ But it _is_ fun to beat the shit out of your brother.” 

Josiah clicked his tongue, as he playfully pushed Velan’s shoulder. “Oh, whatever.” Both brothers began to laugh, as did Serana. 

But her giggling quickly died down when Erik stood up abruptly. His cape swayed proudly in the wind, as he looked in the distance with a powerful stare. 

Velan and Josiah turned their heads, when Serana asked, “Erik? What’s wrong?” 

He gripped one of the staffs that rested on his back, as he said, “Protect the Moth Priest.” 

Serana didn’t even have time to respond, before Erik kicked off of the moving carriage and onto the road. Serana could hear the rocks break underneath his boots, as he landed firmly on the gravel pathway. 

The brothers stood from their seat and ran to the edge of the carriage with great haste, as did Serana.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Josiah shouted with concern. 

He didn’t respond, and Serana grew even more worried when she spotted black figures coming from the horizon. She couldn’t tell who they were, but they were coming closer at an alarming rate. 

“Erik!” Serana yelled as loud as she could. “What are you doing?! Come back!” 

He didn’t budge, so she quickly turned around and ran to where the driver was. “Stop the carriage! Erik’s being left behind!” 

The driver shook his head quickly and said, “I can’t do that. He told me to stop for no reason, whatsoever, and I intend to do just that.”

“But----” “I’m sorry, ma’am. I have to keep going.” 

Serana’s eyebrows knitted in frustration, as she said, “Fine.” She turned around and ran back to the edge of the carriage. 

“He’s crazy!” Velan said to Josiah. “Dude. I know---”

Something in the distance caught Josiah’s eye, so he paused and squinted his eyes tightly. “Velan, is that who I think it is?” Josiah pointed outwards, and Velan followed his brother’s finger. 

Serana watched, as Velan’s face grew dark and dreary. “He really is crazy.” 

“Who is it?” Serana asked hurriedly. Josiah turned to her and said, “I don’t know how, but they found us. The _vampires found us_.” 

Serana looked at Erik in horror, as the carriage got further and further away from him. 

_Is he trying to get himself killed?_

She unclipped her cape and threw it on the carriage’s hardwood floor. The sun burnt her skin, but she knew the cape would only slow her down. 

Josiah turned to her curiously and asked in an uneasy tone, “What the hell are you doing?” 

She put her foot on the edge of the wagon and confidently said, “What does it look like? I’m going to help him.”

Before the brothers could intervene, Serana pushed off of the carriage. She slowly closed her eyes and braced for impact. But instead, she felt nothing. 

Her body felt incredibly light, and she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was hovering over the carriage. 

“What...?” She frantically wiggled around, not understanding what was going on. She looked down at her body, and noticed a subtle blue glow was emitting all around her skin. 

_What is happening?_

She could hear Velan and Josiah call out to her, as she abruptly began to fall. Her heart jumped in her throat, as she fell straight down. The brothers tried to catch her, but instead she fell on top of them, and they all tumbled to the carriage’s floor with a loud thud.

“Owww, fuck. You guys are crushing me.” Velan said in a strained voice. Serana pushed herself up quickly, and she looked around in a panic. 

_Was that….was that Erik? Did he push me back, so I couldn’t help him?_

She ran back to the edge of the carriage, but before she could jump off again, a shield enveloped the whole carriage; blocking her way. 

“No!” Serana said aloud. She reached into her pocket and took out Erik’s dagger. She lifted her hand up and started to stab the barrier. But instead of it breaking, the ward zapped her hand, causing her to drop the knife. 

_I said to protect the Moth Priest. When I’m finished, I’ll meet you in Solitude._

Serana froze. A voice rang loudly inside of her head, and it caused every muscle in her body to freeze. It was so clear and it made her confused, because she knew it was Erik’s voice. 

_There’s no way I can hear him. How the hell can I hear him??_

She looked closely towards the horizon. Even with her excellent sight, she could barely make out Erik’s figure anymore. She couldn’t tell at all what was happening to him, and for some unknown reason, her heart dropped. 

With nothing else to do, she defeatedly fell back into her seat.

_Why didn’t he just let me help him? I could’ve helped him!_

Frost walked to Serana’s feet and pawed at her legs. He softly whined, as she pulled him onto her lap. “I know how you feel.” Serana said quietly to the small dog. 

Velan and Josiah stood up from the ground, and winced as they stretched out their arms. 

“What the hell just happened?” Velan asked. “And what the hell is that!?” He pointed towards the barrier in confusion, as Josiah sat across from Serana.

Reaching out his arm, Velan went to touch the ward. When he did, it zapped his finger and he pulled back his hand in pain. “Owwww! What the fuck is this?”

Velan continued to ask random questions, but Serana wasn’t paying attention. Instead, she just sat in silence, softly petting Frost’s fur. 

“Hey...are you okay?” Josiah asked in a gentle voice. Serana picked up her head and looked at him. She shrugged her shoulders defeatedly, as she softly sighed. 

“He just...took off. He _always_ does this. Everytime I try to talk to him or just try to help him...he just always shuts me out.” She bit her lip and looked around at the trees that lined the road. “I mean, just look at the barrier around us….! He did this, because he thinks we need protection.” 

Josiah was quiet for a moment before he said, “You know...when Velan and I were kids, I did the same thing to him.” He paused and glanced at his brother, who was annoying the driver with questions. “Being the older brother, I made it my job to protect him; no matter what the cost.”

Josiah folded his hands together and he sighed. “He hated it, you know. He always told me to, ‘stop treating him like a kid’, but I couldn’t help it. No matter how much he fussed, I always looked after him. I always protected him.” 

Josiah glanced at Serana, and they thoughtfully locked eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, as he said, “Maybe...maybe Erik’s doing the same for you.”

Serana took in Josiah's words and she sighed in indifference. “I’d like to believe that, I really would, but---” She paused and looked at the young man in front of her. “You look after Velan, because he’s your brother. You love and care for him, so that’s why you do what you do. Erik and I don’t know each other, and I don’t need his protection.” 

She stopped and looked down at Frost. She rubbed the tip of his ear in between her fingers, as she watched him sleep with content. “Why would he go out of his way to protect _me_ ….? Someone he doesn’t even see as an equal?”

Josiah continued to look at Serana, as he asked sincerely, “Do you really feel like he thinks that way of you, or are you just projecting a false image onto yourself?” 

She didn’t know why, but his question flipped a switch in her mind. She felt so discouraged, but something about Josiah’s tone was so comforting to her. 

Serana stared at Josiah with a surprised appreciation. No one had ever been this personal with her, and it felt really nice to finally have someone ask how she felt. 

A smile crept on her face and she began to giggle loudly. Josiah's face contorted in confusion, as he playfully asked, “What? Did I say something funny?”

Shaking her head, Serana said, “No...it’s just that---we just met, and you’re treating me like we’ve known each other for a long time. It’s really…. _generous_ of you to ask me how I feel _._ I _\---thank you..._ ”

A genuine smile formed on Josiah’s lips, as he said, “What can I say? I’m just a nice guy.”

They both laughed, and it made Serana feel so at ease. The air felt light around her, and for the first time since she’s been out of the tomb, she truly felt relaxed. 

Serana watched as Josiah stood from his seat and made his way towards her. He knelt down on one knee and picked up the cape Serana threw onto the floor. With a smile, he reached out his hand to her. 

She looked up at his lean arm, and her curious eyes traced up his body; all the way to his face. Up until this point, Serana hadn’t really taken in what he looked like. She grew embarrassed at the sight of him though, because she thought he was quite handsome.

He was young, probably in his early-to-mid twenties. He had prominent cheekbones, and his skin was clear and soft. His jawline was strong, and his hazelnut brown eyes were the color of rusted septims. Unlike his brother, his hair wasn’t long. The sides were cut short, and the medium brown hair on the top of his head barely touched the top of his ears. 

Touching one of her cheeks, Serana noticed that she felt a little warm. Josiah looked at her curiously and smiled, as she lost herself in thought. He could see the subtle red tint of blush radiate on her cheeks, and it made him chuckle. 

They gently locked eyes, and Josiah smiled softly at her. She hastily turned her head, trying her hardest not to make her embarrassment obvious. He tenderly sighed, as he shrugged his shoulders lightly. 

“You dropped this.” Serana looked back at him hesitantly, as he continued to playfully say, “And you might want to put it on, before your skin burns.”

She gently grabbed her cloak and held it in her hand. She tried to shake off her embarrassment, as she said, “Thank you, but surprisingly enough, I think the barrier is actually protecting me from the sunlight.” 

They both looked up at the barrier that was still humming softly above their heads. Serana’s eyes widened in amazement, as she looked closely at the colors that swirled freely within the ward. It looked like the night sky, dark and colorful. It almost seemed like little stars were twinkling within, and it put her in awe. 

_I’ve never seen a barrier this...beautiful. Erik gets stranger, everytime he does something…_

She was brought out of thought, when Josiah sat down next to her with a sigh. He messed with his hair, as he turned to look at her.

“He seems comfortable.” 

Serana looked down at Josiah’s pointing finger, and she traced it to her lap. Frost’s sleeping face made a large smile break out on her lips. 

Josiah continued to stare at Serana as he asked, “Is he yours? I’ve never seen a vampire with a pet...or at least one that looks normal.” 

Shaking her head, Serana said, “Oh, no. He’s Erik’s.” She rubbed Frost’s back, as she continued to say, “He told me that he found him injured and that his owner had died. So he took him in.” 

She silently continued to look at Frost, as she softly pet him. Looking down at his leg, she noticed that a dark ribbon was tied tightly around his ankle. 

_What’s this?_

Touching the ribbon, she noticed that the material was familiar to her. She rubbed the dark, heavy cloth in between her fingers, and she finally realized where it came from.

_Erik’s cape! I noticed that some cloth was missing at the bottom, but….this is why? It’s missing, because he used it to bandage Frost’s wound…?_

A smile crept up on her face, as she realized what Erik had done. She continued to grin, even after she noticed that Josiah was staring at her with a little confusion. 

“You...you smile a lot.” Josiah said playfully. Serana scoffed, as she jokingly retorted, “Hey! What’s wrong with that?”

Josiah shrugged his shoulders with a grin, as he said, “Nothing, it’s---” He paused and looked at Serana genuinely, as he continued to say, “It’s just...I didn’t expect you to be like this.”

Serana’s words caught in her throat for a second, before she could muster out a sentence. “I’ll---I’ll take that as a compliment.” Serana said lightheartedly.

“It is.” 

Shock wore down on Serana’s face quickly. She didn’t expect him to say that, so she dropped her head shyly. Josiah felt her embarrassment, so he turned his head away from her, and looked at his brother who fell asleep on the bench across from him. 

Both of them grew quiet, so Serana took the opportunity to look at the unconscious Moth Priest that laid next to her. 

_He hasn’t moved very much. I hope he’s okay._

The ropes on the old man’s wrists were tight against his wrinkled frail skin. Serana looked at him sympathetically. 

Josiah cleared his throat, breaking Serana’s concentration. He turned to her and said, “We should be close by now, so before we get there...I wanted to ask about your eyes.”

“My eyes?” Serana asked curiously.

“Um, yeah. I guess it’s a little insensitive to ask, but your eyes...they aren’t glowing. You are a vampire, right?”

Serana shook her head knowingly, as she said, “Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting.” She shrugged her shoulders, as she said, “It’s illusion magic. Erik and I thought it would be better if people couldn’t see what my eyes really look like, so he casted a spell on me. Pretty nifty, right?” 

“I guess so.” Josiah said quietly.

Josiah turned his head, and both of them grew quiet. Serana listened to the barrier’s humming, as she softly pulled on Frost’s white fur. She sighed restlessly. 

_Erik……………...I hope you’re okay._

As if he was listening, the barrier around them disappeared out of the blue. Bright light entered Serana’s sensitive eyes. The sun burned her skin, and she winced in pain. Josiah was quick to grab her cape and drape it over her head. 

“Hey. You okay? The barrier just disappeared out of nowhere.” Josiah asked her through the heavy cloth.

Using her fingers to move the cloak from her eyes, she said quietly, “Yeah. I’m fine. Thank you.

She felt Josiah finger muscles tense up slightly on the back of her neck, as he turned his head. “We’re here. I can see the gates.”

A wave of happiness, but dread washed over Serana. She was happy to finally get off the carriage, but she was a little nervous being around such a large group of people. Squinting her eyes tightly, she could make out outlines of people walking through the dark material of her cape. 

Peoples’ voices rang loudly against her ears, and she could tell that the city was going to be busy.

_I guess we are here.._

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, and Serana head jerked slightly from the force. 

“We’re here. You guys can hop out.” The driver said politely to them.

Serana turned to where she felt Josiah’s presence and said nicely, “Get your brother. I can take care of myself. Thank you for the help.”

She felt him nod, and a moment later, she felt him let go of her neck and head. 

Frost perked up his head, and once he saw that they stopped, he sprung to life. He jumped out of Serana’s lap, so she quickly readjusted her cape. Clipping the button in front of her chest, she rose from her seat.

“Hey, get up dumbass. We’re here.” Josiah said to Velan.

Velan groaned and waved his brother away. “Five more minuteeesss.” He tried to shift his body, but his brother grabbed him and pulled him up; making Serana giggle.

“You’re so stupid, Velan.” The younger brother swatted Josiah’s hands away, as he lazily stood. He rubbed his eyes, as he made his way to the edge of the carriage. 

The driver lowered the carriage’s back door and said, “Don’t worry about carrying the crates or….him.” The driver pointed to the Moth Priest , as he continued to say, “I have it covered. Everything will be delivered.” 

Velan and Josiah walked off the carriage, and Serana followed suit. She turned and picked up Frost, who was happily wagging his tail.

“Um, about that…” Serana spun around to face the driver and said, “We don’t even know where we’re supposed to go.”

The driver said, “Oh, here.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. “He told me to give this to you.” 

Serana reached out gently and took the slightly crinkled piece of paper from the man’s hand. The paper read: _‘Go to the building closest to the Blue Palace. You can’t miss it.’_

Velan peaked over her shoulder and said sarcastically, “Nice instructions.” Serana laughed quietly at his remark.

After making sure everything was set, the group decided to make their way inside.

_I have so many questions…._

_You better make it back………..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, B O I S. We back with another snack. Chapter 8! Yes, you heard that right! Chapter 8, is being dropped on your foreheads. Since taking ANOTHER month break, I realized something. I'm just a bad author. And a bad person. ;)  
> I keep saying shit like, "Your boi is HERE to stay" or, "I'm gonna be dropping bangers everyday!" BUt like, naw. I can never keep an uploading schedule. So instead of playing wit people, I'm just gonna stopp saying shit like that. BUT this doesn't mean I'm done with this story. NaW. I have so much shit I still want to do with this, so I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. I know I can be a little dumb, but if anything, I want every single one of you to know, that I seriously thank you so much for the support. I see the comments, and they make me laugh. Like dying laughing.  
> ALSO, I know everyone wants s e x or s m u t, and I get that. I do too, believe me. But I also want their relationship to seem real and relatable, so that why it's taking so long. BUT I hope that shit can be in the next couple of chapters. We'll see. <3  
> alsoooo......JosiahxSerana moment...?? How'd you bois feel 'bout that?  
> A N Y W A Y. I luv you bois. I'll see you in the next one. Stay ballers. ;D


	9. Unmasked

“This has to be it.”

After making their way through the busy streets of Solitude, they finally stumbled to the place Erik had instructed them to go to. 

Josiah walked up to Serana’s side, as he said in confusion, “Are you sure? This place is huge. Could it be like an inn or barrack, maybe?”

Shaking her head, Serena replied, “No. I don’t think Erik would send us to an inn. Especially if he intends to protect the Moth Priest here.”

“Well! Whatever it is, I’m ready to go in. _My feet are killing me._ ” Velan exasperated loudly, as he walked in front of them, stretching his arms up with a yawn. 

“Hey. We’re all tired here, Velan. Stop being so unbearable.” Josiah said firmly to his younger brother. 

Velan sighed, as he said, “Look, this is where Erik told us to go, right?” He glanced at Serana, and stood silently as he waited for an answer. She nodded slightly.

“ _Okay_ , so this is where it is.” He pointed to the Blue Palace and said, “There’s the Blue Palace. And here’s the building _next_ to the Blue Palace.” He moved his finger over and pointed to the tall stone building they were standing in front of. “So, please. Can you guys stop your little lovers’ spat and hurry up?” Velan turned on his heel, and sighed as he began to walk around the building and to the front door.

Serana tensed up when Velan called Josiah and her ‘lovers’. She slowly turned to Josiah, but to her amazement, he didn’t seem fazed at all. Instead, he was just glaring daggers into his brother’s back. 

_Serana...you read too much into everything. Just calm down._

Serana slightly jumped when Josiah said, “We should probably head in. I don’t want Velan going in first. He’ll probably set the whole building on fire, before we even step in.” Serana only nodded at him.

Frost followed close behind Serana, as Josiah and her made their way behind Velan. Walking up to the door, Serana took in her surroundings. There were flowers planted neatly along the sidewalk, and everything about the building had a very tranquil and peaceful nature about it.

_Do we really have the right place?_

“Since we don’t have a key, I guess we just knock.” Josiah stepped in front of Serana, and he turned his hand over and placed it against the door. Using the knuckles on his hand, he knocked firmly on the door. 

He pulled away from the door and took a step back.

Looking forward, Josiah asked, “Who do you think will answer the door?” Velan shrugged his shoulders and said, “If it’s someone that Erik knows, it’s probably a troll or giant monster.” The brothers laughed with each other, and it made a small smile break out on Serana’s face. 

After a moment of waiting, Serana could hear the subtle sound of footsteps hitting the ground from inside the building. 

“Someone’s coming.” Serana said quietly to the brothers. 

“Wait, how can you hear---?” Josiah tried to ask Serana. But he stopped after the lock on the door clicked, and the front door opened. 

Everyone picked up their heads, and watched when a young woman stepped out of the darkness of the building and into the light of the outside. 

Serana’s eyes widened in shock, as the woman stood casually in front of them. The woman was young and beautiful. Her ebony skin was clear and creamy, and her yellow dress only brought out her beauty more. Her eyes were the color of a setting sun, and her long dark, flowy hair framed her perfectly fit body. 

_Who is this…?? Could she be…….?_

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting any visitors. Can I help you?” asked the young woman. 

Velan pushed in front of everyone, as he said, “I gotta give it to the Dragonborn. He’s got great taste----!” Before Velan could finish his sentence, Josiah elbowed him in the side of the ribs. Josiah looked up at the woman, as Velan gripped his side in pain.

“ _What he meant to say was_ that we’ve been traveling with the Dragonborn, and he told us to come here. We are in the right place, right?” 

The woman looked at them, and after a moment her eyes landed on Serana. Serana awkwardly smiled, as the woman said, “Oh, yeah. He just sent me a message that you guys were coming. Please, come in.”

One-by-one, everyone filed into the building. Once everyone was inside, the woman closed the door and locked the lock. 

The air inside was crisp and smooth. Inhaling deeply, Serana could smell freshly baked bread and fruit. The lit candles around the room gave it a nice and relaxed atmosphere. Looking around, Serana observed the stone walls that were decorated neatly with weapons, plants and banners.

_Is this her house, maybe? But if so, why would Erik send us here?_

“I just made dinner. I’m sure you guys are hungry, so you’re welcome to take whatever you’d like.” The woman walked to a table that rested neatly in the middle of the room, and began to slice a loaf of bread. When she cut into it, Serana could smell the sweetness of the wheat within. 

“Erik said that he would be back soon, so he told me to show you to your rooms; when you get settled in.” 

Serana walked closer to the woman, as she asked, “I’m sorry. Did you say that Erik talked to you…?”

“Yeah.” She paused before she continued to say, “Since you guys have been traveling with Erik, I’m sure by now that you’ve seen how powerful he is with magic.” Everyone in the room nodded their heads.

“Well, his magical abilities don't just stop at what most people consider as magic.”

With a mouth full of bread, Velan asked, “What do you mean?”

“ _I mean,_ that even with mastering all of the schools of magic, it doesn’t stop there.” She turned to Serana and said, “He’s telepathic. That’s how he can talk to people, even without him being near them. That’s how I got the message that you were coming. He told me to look out for a group of people with a small dog.” She turned to Frost and waved at him, causing him to wag his tail.

_So…...that’s what it was….._

The room went silent for a second, before Serana asked, “And you said he was coming back soon though, right? I’ve been worried about him.” The woman smiled and said, “Yeah, but you shouldn’t worry about him. Erik’s a really strong person. I’ve never seen him fail at anything.”

Serana half-smiled, as the woman brought her a piece of bread. The woman tenderly smiled, and for some reason, it helped calm Serana’s nerves. 

“I have to ask, what is this place? Is this your house? It’s really nice.” Josiah asked. 

The woman turned to him and said, “Erik didn’t tell you? This is _his_ house.” When she finished speaking, Velan spit out the mead he was drinking and asked, “ _What?!_ ” He stood from his chair and pointed around the room as he continued to say, “You’re telling me that this is Erik’s house? You know? The big, scary intimidating Dragonborn Erik??”

The young woman laughed, as she said, “I think you’re looking at Erik the wrong way. He’s a very nice person, underneath the exterior. You just have to get to know him first.” 

_You just have to get to know him…..?_

“I wasn’t expecting that. Erik doesn’t really seem like the type of guy that settles down and buys a home.” Josiah said honestly. 

“Actually, he didn’t buy this house. It was a gift from the Jarl.” When she said that, the brothers gasped in bewilderment. 

“The Jarl?! How more badass could this guy get?” Velan sighed into his hands, as he said, “I mean, he can already talk with his mind! What more could he want?”

The woman laughed, as she said, “Even though Erik doesn’t care for it, a lot of people go out of their way to get his attention. Whether that be business or…. _personal interest._ ”

A shiver ran up Serana’s spine, as she eyed the woman in dismay. 

_Does she mean….?_

Serana hadn’t really thought about Erik’s personal life. She knew it wasn’t her business, but something about knowing that he might have personal affairs with people made her a little…..

“What about you?” Velan asked, his eyes focused on the woman.

She turned to him and asked, “Me? What about me?” Velan grinned widely at her question.

“Awww, c’mon. I know you’re not stupid.” Velan took a sip from his bottle of mead, before he continued to say, “What are you to Erik? I mean, you live in his house. Are you his little wife or something?” 

The woman snickered, as she said, “Hmph, I don’t know. Could a ‘little wife’ do this?” Without giving Velan a chance to reply, the woman dashed behind the chair he was sitting in quickly. She grabbed his arms and roughly pulled them around the back of the chair, causing Velan to wince in pain. Using a small piece of rope, she had in her pocket, she tied his hands behind his back and smiled as she pulled away from him.

Josiah and Serana immediately began to laugh in unison. 

Velan squirmed uncomfortably in his chair and yelled, “Hey! Release me! This isn’t funny.” 

Josiah brought a hand to his chest, as tears began to form in his eyes. He pointed to his brother and chuckled heartily, as he said, “You should see yourself, Velan! She got you good. Just admit it.”

Velan’s face began to turn bright red, as he turned away in embarrassment. He mumbled something under his breath, as his head dropped in defeat.

After everyone’s laughter died down, Velan picked his head back up. And to Serana’s bewilderment, he had a smirk on his face.

“You know what? I’ll admit it. That was pretty good. You got me.” The woman smiled at his acceptance, as she went to untie him.

“Sorry, if I went too far. But I thank you for taking it with grace.” She cut the rope with a dagger she had in her boot, as she continued to say, “And to finally answer your question, I’m _not_ Erik’s wife.”

Rubbing his wrists together, Velan asked, “Then who are you?”

“I guess I should have introduced myself earlier, to clear up the confusion.” The woman stood up straight, as she said, “My name is Jordis. Jordis Sword-Maiden, and I’m Erik’s Housecarl. I am sworn to protect his house and everything inside, with my life.” 

Josiah looked at her and asked, “You’re his Housecarl?” She nodded.

“Yes, I am. It was Erik and the Jarl who agreed and appointed me to this position. After personally training me, Erik vouched for my skills to the Jarl, and I’ve been his Housecarl ever since.” 

_Did Erik really do that?_

Serana smiled softly to herself, as Jordis clasped her hands together and sighed.

“I’m just rambling. You’ll have to forgive me. I’m sure you guys are tired, so I’ll show you to your rooms.”

Everyone gathered themselves and followed Jordis, as she walked up the main stairs. 

“Before we get to the room wing, does everyone want a separate room?”

Velan turned to Serana and said playfully, “Hey, I’ll bunk with you.” Serana laughed when Velan winked at her.

Josiah spun around and smacked Velan’s shoulder. “Hey, shut your mouth.” He threw up his hand, as he said, “Anyone with a brain would know not to share a room with you.”

Velan put up his hands, as he said, “ _Okay, okay._ Damn. Someone’s touchy. It was a joke, man.” Josiah sighed and said, “Yeah, whatever.” He spun back around and walked side-by-side with Jordis.

“Okay. Well. I’ll let you guys decide, when we get there.” Jordis said tactfully. 

“I have a question. How many rooms are there exactly?” Serana asked curiously, after a small moment of silence. 

Jordis stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around. “There're 10 rooms, and that’s not including the master bedroom, that’s upstairs. That room’s at the top floor.”

“If there’s that many rooms. How many floors are there? Josiah asked. 

“There’s 5 floors, but 6, if you include the basement.” 

Josiah sighed as he said quietly, “Damn. Is there anything this guy doesn’t have?”

Jordis waved all of them over, as she pointed to her right. “The rooms are this way. Follow me.” 

Serana turned her head towards the hallway, and she began to walk behind Jordis slowly. Frost wagged his tail happily, as he strode by Serana’s side. 

All the doors to the bedrooms were open, so it was easy to look through and see what they looked like. Every bedroom was different, but every room had a similar setup. The rooms had a bed, wardrobe, large bookshelves, and a table, with chairs, that were lit with candles. 

Jordis stopped once they reached the end of the hallway, and she turned on her heel to look at the group. Serana turned her head around, when she noticed that Jordis had a confused look on her face.

When she did, Serana noticed that the brothers disappeared. Jordis chuckled as she said, “Well, it seems that they decided.” Turning the Serana, Jordis said, “If you haven’t decided, I think I know the room you’ll like the most.” 

“Sure. I’ll follow you.” Jordis smiled, and began to walk to the door that was the closest to them. Lowering her hand, Jordis grabbed the doorknob and opened the door slowly. Serana peeked her head over Jordis’s shoulder, as they both walked into the room. 

Entering the room, Serana noticed how neat and put together everything was. The bed’s, light blue, sheets were perfectly tucked under the mattress, and the books on the shelf were flawlessly shacked together. Looking up, Serana noticed that the room was being lit, not by candles, but by magical balls of light.

Vines and flowers grew brightly on the walls, and beautiful charcoal drawings were displayed proudly on the walls. 

_Wow...this is beautiful._

Walking further into the room, Serana noticed that an alchemy table was resting neatly in the corner of the room. A jolt of excitement entered Serana’s body, when she saw it. 

Turning back to Jordis, Serana said, “I love it. This room is beautiful.” Jordis smiled at Serana’s remark.

“I knew you would. I tried to give this room a more….feminine touch, just in case Erik ever had any female company over.” 

Serana slightly jumped at Jordis’s words. _Female company?_

Jordis walked closer to the door, as she said, “You should get settled in and get some rest. I’ll be downstairs, in the main living room, if you need me.” Jordis began to walk away, but she stopped whenever Serana shouted out her name.

“Jordis----!” 

Serana became a little embarrassed, when she realized that Jordis was staring at her curiously, after she blurted out her name. 

“Ummm….” Serana’s voice trailed off, when she failed to ask her question. “Ummm...has Erik ever----?” Her head dropped, when she failed to ask her question again. 

Jordis smiled kindly, as she asked, “Are you asking if Erik’s ever had female company over?” Serana could only nod shyly.

Jordis’s hand dropped to her side, as she asked, “Are you interested in him?” Serana’s face grew instantly hot, and her hands felt like they were getting sweaty

“O--of course not---! We just met...not that long ago! And----!” Her voice became quiet, as she said, “He doesn’t talk to me….” Jordis looked at Serana sympathetically. The room grew thick with a heavy, almost somber silence. 

Picking up her head, Serana began to ramble again, trying desperately to hide her embarrassment. “And---I don’t even know what he looks like! How could I be interested in someone that I’ve never even seen?”

Serana’s voice caught in her throat, when she realized how childish she sounded. It was like all the frustration she had about Erik was rising to the surface, and it just spilled over the edge. 

Serana sighed in annoyance, as she sat on the edge of the bed. Frost jumped up next to her, and he laid his head down on the bed’s pillow. 

The room was silent, and for a couple of seconds, Serana just listened to the subtle hum of the mage lights surrounding the room. 

Breaking the silence, Serana asked, “What you said….about Erik. Is it true?” Serana turned to see Jordis looking at her warmly.

Walking closer to the bed, Jordis took a seat on a chair that was directly in front of Serana. 

“Of course. Erik has changed my life, and I am forever in his debt. He’s been there for me, everytime I needed him, even when it put him out.” Jordis sighed sympathetically, as she continued to speak.

“Erik…..hasn’t had an easy life. And even now, he sacrifices a lot for the well being of others. He goes out of his way to help people, even if in the moment, it might not seem that way.”

Serana picked at her nails, as she listened deeply to Jordis’s words. And even though it was difficult for her to look past his standoff-ish and sometimes harsh attitude, she could see what Jordis was saying about Erik.

_He helped me and let me come with him, even though he could’ve just walked away…._

The room was silent, and Jordis only watched with patience, as Serana lost herself in thought.

“I can see it on your face.” Serana lifted up her head in confusion.

Jordis softly smiled, as she said, “It’ll be hard at times, but I know you’ll be able to find the good in him.” Jordis gently clasped her hands over Serana’s, and it sent a small wave of warmth over her body. “Please, tell me you’ll at least try.”

Serana sighed understandingly. “I can’t say it’ll work, but I’ll try my hardest.” They looked at each other, and Serana got the feeling that they were on the same page, and that made her feel confident. 

“That’s all I can ask.” Jordis patted Serana’s hand one last time, before she stood up. “Get some rest. You’ll need it.” Serana nodded, and Jordis left after giving Serana one last nod of encouragement. 

Serana collapsed back into the bed, as she listened to Jordis’s feet hit the stone flooring in the hallway. After the echoes of Jordis’s footsteps stopped ringing in Serana’s head, she sighed loudly. She closed her eyes and tried to finally enjoy the temporary moment of silence. 

_Hmmmm...this bed feels sooo nice.._

She smiled to herself, as she focused on the softness of the bed. And even though she had a full night’s rest, the previous night, she found her eyelids getting a little heavy. 

_Maybe...I’m still getting adjusted to being awake._

Her tiredness subsided however, when she heard a small knock on the side of her door. The slightly ajar door opened more after a moment of silence. She curiously lifted up her head to see Josiah walk in with a small grin on his face. 

“Hey. Are you going to sleep?” Josiah asked, when he saw her sprawled out on the bed. 

Serana sat up and said, “Oh, no. Do you need something?” Josiah spun around the chair, Jordis had sat in, and he turned the backside towards Serana. He sat down, and when he did, he placed both of his arms on top of the chair’s headrest. 

“I just wanted to see how you were settling in.” Josiah said honestly. Serana shrugged her shoulders playfully as she said, “As good as I can. How about you?” Josiah smiled as he replied, “ _As good as I can._ I’m not used to sleeping in rooms that are so nice.”

Serana shook her head knowingly, as she said, “I know what you mean.” Josiah smirked at her comment. “C’monnn. You lived in a castle.” Josiah said playfully. 

Serana stood from the bed, and started to unclipped her cape as she said, “If you’ve ever been in that castle, you’d change your mind. It’s dark and dreary there.”

Josiah brushed his hair back, as he snickered at Serana. “Beats sleeping in the caves Velan and I had to sleep in. _And with vampires_ , might I add.” 

She playfully shook her head as she said, “I think you’re forgetting the part where I was trapped in a tomb for a couple thousand years.”

Scoffing jokingly, Josiah said, “Okay, okay. I’ll give it to you. You win.” Serana accepted her success and sat down on the bed once more. The room was silent for a second, before Josiah started talking again. 

“I passed Jordis in the hallway on the way here. What were you guys talking about?” 

Serana glanced at Josiah, as she said, “Um, nothing important. Just stuff about Erik.” Josiah nodded and said, “Aww, _I see._ Anything interesting?” Serana shook her head, and the room fell silent, when she didn’t speak. 

After a while, Josiah said, “I’ve actually been meaning to ask you a question, ever since I met you and Erik.”

“What is it?” Serana asked curiously. 

“Erik’s a vampire hunter, right?” Serana nodded. “Okay….so why are you two together? I mean, what does a vampire and vampire hunter have in common?”

Serana looked at Josiah earnestly, as she said, “It’s because of my father.” Serana sighed and continued to say, “I met Erik, after he released me from the tomb. He took me back home, and after I learned what my father was planning on doing, I knew my best shot at getting help was finding a non-vampire to help me. And since Erik was the only other person I kinda knew, and the only person I kinda knew that had experience, I went to find him.” 

Josiah softly chuckled, as he asked, “And then, in your travels, you found us looking for the Moth Priest?”

She shook her head and playfully said, “Then we found you while we were looking for the Moth Priest.” Both looked at each other and smiled. After a while Serana looked down at her hands, breaking their solid eye contact.

“Um, Josiah….Do you mind if I ask _you_ a question?” Josiah’s head perked up with curiosity, as he said, “Shoot.” 

Serana shyly bit her lip, as she said, “When we were in the cave, right before Malkus started attacking us, you said that you and Velan had been under my father’s thumb for years. How did you even meet my father?” 

Once Serana asked her question, she could tell that Josiah's demeanor instantly changed. His eyes harden, and even though he was trying his best to smile, she could tell he was forcing it. The air became heavy, and Serana watched as Josiah shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Umm, it’s a long story. I don’t want to bore you with the details.” A pang of guilt filled Serana’s heart, as she watched Josiah’s face wear down with sadness. 

She tried to cheer him up by smiling, as she said happily, “Um, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. I’m sorry for asking such a personal question anyway.” Josiah shook his head and said, “No, it’s alright.”

He stood up from his seat and pushed back the chair to its’ original position. He took a couple of steps towards the door, before he stopped and turned to speak to Serana.

“It’s getting late, so I’ll leave. Goodnight, Serana.” 

She watched his back anxiously, as he got closer and closer to the door. Her stomach felt upset, like something about how he was leaving, didn't sit right. And without thinking about what she was doing, Serana jumped from the bed and called out Josiah’s name loudly. 

He turned around, and was immediately greeted with Serana pushing into his chest. His eyes widened with surprise, when he felt Serana’s arms wrap tightly around his body. The side of her face pressed against his chest, as she locked her fingers around his back. 

After realizing what was happening, Josiah returned the hug by wrapping his arms around Serana’s small waist. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the welcome contact of Serana’s skin. The sweet smell of her hair calmed him down, and he could feel himself sinking into her embrace. 

After what felt like an eternity, Serana eventually pushed away from Josiah’s body. Her cheeks were splashed with a hint of pink, as she looked down at the floor.

“Umm...sorry. I don’t really know why I did that.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, as she lifted her head from the floor. “I guess, it just looked like you needed it.” Josiah stood silently, as he smiled widely at her. He didn’t say any words, but Serana was able to feel his appreciation through his expression. 

Serana went to speak to him again, but stopped when she smelt a familiar scent hit her nose. Her smile disappeared, as she looked around with uncertainty. Josiah’s face became confused, when he saw her eyes darting around. 

“Serana? Are you okay?” She nodded her head, as she said, “Yeah. I’ll be right back.” She quickly ran down the long hallway, leaving Josiah in the dust.

She paused and inhaled deeply. Even though the scent was weak, it intoxicated her senses. She turned on her heel and followed the faint scent coming from up the stairs. 

_I know this smell…..What is it?_

She walked up the stairs cautiously, when she heard people talking. Making sure she wouldn’t be seen, she closed her eyes and focused on their voices. 

“---know I hate seeing you like this.” “I’ve been worse.” “That you have.” 

_Who's talking? It sounds like a woman and a man._

The talking stopped for a moment, and all Serana could hear was soft grunting and groaning, mixed with clinks of what sounded like metal hitting glass.

_What the hell?_

“You know, you should be easy on her. It looks like she’s going through a hard time.” There was a pause in interaction, before Serana could hear, “What do you want me to do about it?” Serana heard a small slap, before she heard the woman strongly say, “ _Stop being a hardass all the time._ Women don’t like assholes.”

Serana could hear the man wince, before he said, “I have better things to worry about.” The woman scoffed and said, “You say that, yet she’s still here. I’m starting to think that you don’t even believe what you say.” 

_What are they talking about?_

Serana heard the metal clink one more time, before she heard the woman say, “Ready for your favorite part?” There was another pause, before the man said, “Just do it.” 

After a moment of silence, Serana grew concerned when she heard a loud thud coming from the room across from her. She could hear the man uncomfortably groan deeply in pain. Even though Serana could tell he was trying to muffle his voice, she could tell that whatever was happening, it was hurting him immensely. 

She wanted to run in there, but something froze her into place. And thankfully, after a moment longer, everything became quiet. Serana could only hear what sounded like bandage wrapping being pulled apart.

“There. It’s done.” Serana heard the clink of metal again, before she heard the woman say, “Remember what I said, will ya?” 

There was silence, before Serana heard, “I’ll try.” There was another pause before the man spoke again. “Go home, Jordis. You’ve done enough. You need to be with your family.” 

Serana heard some shuffling, as Jordis said, “I have duties here. I can’t----” She was cut off, when the man said, “I’m going to be here for a couple a days. So until I leave, I want you to be with your family.”

There was a pause, before Jordis said appreciatively, “Thank you, Erik.” Serana heard Jordis’s steps coming closer, but they stopped abruptly when she turned to speak to Erik one more time. Her voice had authority in it, when she said, “But you better call me, if you need anything. I’m serious.”

Serana heard Erik scoff playfully, as he said, “Tell John and the kids I said hi.” 

Jordis laughed, as she turned around to leave the room. “Will do. But don’t get upset, when they find out that you're here, and they come barging into your house in the middle of the night.” 

Without a reply from Erik, Jordis left the room and sighed happily. After a moment of pause, she began to get closer to where Serana was standing. 

“Serana? What are you doing here? I thought you’d be asleep by now.” Serana walked to Jordis’s side quickly and asked, “Was that Erik? What happened to him? I heard him groaning in pain.” 

Jordis tried to calm Serana down, as she said, “He’s fine. He got here just a little while ago, with a couple of wounds. I was just tending to them right now. But he’s all bandaged up, and he’s okay. There’s nothing to worry about.” 

_That smell….it was Erik’s blood..._

Jordis turned her head back to the room, as she said, “If you want, you can go talk to him.” Serana’s confidence level instantly dropped through the floor, when she thought about Erik. Even though she was worried about him, Serana felt a little nervous talking to him.

_I do have some things I want to say to him…_

Serana bit her lip and looked down in thought. Her eyes curiously rested on Jordis’s hands. She was holding black cloth in her arms, and Serana couldn’t tell what it was. 

_What is that? It looks a little tattered.._

Serana was brought back to reality, when Jordis said, “Go. I know you have some things to clear up with him.”

Jordis began to walk down the stairs, but before she disappeared fully below, she gave Serana an encouraging thumbs up.

She left with a nod, and Serana was completely left alone with her thoughts. A heavy silence fell on Serana, and the quietness made her more nervous. She could feel her skin heat up when she heard quiet thuds coming from Erik’s room.

_Is it really okay, if I go and talk to him?_

Serana rehearsed her lines to herself, as she confidently shook her head. She took a deep breath, and began to stride to Erik’s room with newfound determination.

_Of course it is! I’m being silly….he’s just a normal guy----!_

Serana’s little imaginary voice cut itself off, when she turned the corner of the opened door to Erik’s room. Her eyes widened with shock and disbelief, when she saw the bare skin of Erik’s back. 

His back was partially turned away from the door, so Serana was able to see that he had a book in one of his hands. He looked deep in concentration, so Serana took the opportunity to stare at him in detail.

Erik’s toned muscles moved everytime he turned to a new page, and Serana felt her cheeks get a little hot. Looking closer at his back, Serana noticed that his fair skin was almost completely covered in scars. Some were newer, but most of them looked old and healed over.

_What are….?_

Serana jumped, when Erik tilted his head towards her. His eyes pierced through her soul, as he fully turned his body to look at her face-to-face. He closed the book, he was reading, with a loud thud and he sat it down on the desk next to him. 

Serana grew utterly flabbergasted. And looking at his body only made Serana feel more embarrassed than she already did. His abs and chest were perfectly contoured, and every one of his muscles were exquisitely defined. 

Her hands grew sweaty, as her heart began to pound against her chest. Serana picked her head up cautiously, afraid of what Erik might say to her. But when she locked eyes with him, he didn’t say a word to her. Instead, he only stared back at her, making her heart leap in her throat. 

His beautiful eyes stared intensely at her, as she observed every crevice of his face. His strong, sharp jawline clenched slightly, when he noticed how deeply Serana looked at him. 

_He’s……._

Erik’s full, perfectly shaped pink lips were darkened with a slight frown, and his soft, yet sharp nose scrunched up lightly as Serana continued to stare at him with an almost hypnotic gaze. 

His dark, flawless eyebrows knitted together as he looked over Serana with attentiveness. 

_She’s…..._

Her skin felt like it was boiling, when he locked eyes with her. But she couldn’t turn away. She didn’t understand why, but she wanted the moment to last forever. She wanted to indulge in Erik’s presence. She wanted to relish in the pleasure she felt when she looked at him. 

They stood in silence, neither breaking the intimate, heavy tension in the room. Erik’s aura and appearance mesmerize Serana, and without even realizing what she was doing, her legs began to move forward. The distance between them grew increasingly smaller with each of Serana’s steps. 

And even when Serana stood directly in front of Erik, neither of them said a word. Eventually her embarrassment died down, and it was replaced with overwhelming intrigue.

Looking up at Erik’s face, Serana became fascinated with the hair that draped effortlessly against the sides of his face. With it being parted directly in the middle, it was easy to see the extraordinary contrasting colors in the strands of his hair. 

The right side of his hair, above his blue eye, was darker than the night sky, and the hair above his red eye, was as white as fresh snow. Serana had to hold herself back from reaching up and running her fingers through his soft, shoulder length hair. 

_He’s absolutely…….beautiful.._

Serana’s eyes traced down Erik’s toned neck, until she became eye level with his broad chest. With him usually being completely covered by his robes, Serana was never able to imagine what his body looked like, so she never expected him to be this muscular and robust. 

She looked at his beautiful, fair skin closely. And when she did, her eyes widened in sympathy when she saw the hundreds of scars that covered his entire body. Just like his back, old and new cuts and lacerations were undoubtedly visible.

Looking even further down, Serana noticed a bandage that was wrapped tightly around Erik’s abdomen.

_This is where he got hurt…? The vampires….they hurt him…?_

Serana's voice came out shaky when she said, “Er--ik.” He didn’t respond, so Serana began to lift her head to meet his gaze once more. She tried her hardest to put on a confident face, so she was able to look him in the eye. But when her eyes met his chest again, she froze. 

On the right side of his chest, right above his nipple, there was a large scar on Erik’s chest. A scar that was different from the others. 

Serana took a small step closer, as she grew fixated on the wound. Observing it closer, Serana could tell it wasn’t a cut. It was a burn mark.

It looked aged, like the skin tried to heal over it. But even though it was an older wound, Serana could still easily make out the shape of it. 

_It’s not just a burn mark….It looks like a brand…._

Serana's eyes wore down with a sad tenderness, as she continued to stare at Erik’s chest. The brand had a large outline of a circle, and within the middle of the circle, there was a symbol. A symbol of a skull with horns.

Serana slightly jumped, when she noticed what it was.

_This symbol…I know it from somewhere…_

Without thinking, Serana slowly reached out her hand to touch Erik’s chest. He had been completely silent this whole time. Even with Serana about to touch him, he stood still and quiet. 

_Who…..who would do this to him? And why….?_

Serana totally lost herself. Erik captivated every one of her senses, and it felt like she couldn’t even control her own body.

_Erik……_

Serana’s fingertips brushed against Erik’s skin lightly, and it sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. She went to touch him again, but stopped when she heard a knock at the door.

Reality slapped Serana hard, when she turned her head around and saw Jordis walking in with a shirt in her hand. 

“Hey, Erik. I brought a shirt for you----” Jordis stopped talking, when she saw Serana’s hand almost pressed against Erik’s chest. “Ohh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Erik pulled away from Serana and walked around her, as he made his way towards Jordis. Serana felt a small pang of disappointment, when she heard the subtle thud of Erik’s boots echoing away from her. 

“You didn’t interrupt anything.” He stood in front of Jordis, and took the shirt that she held out for him. 

Their voices became muffled, as Serana grew slightly light-headed. Her mind felt like it had just woken up from a dream, and for those couple of seconds, her emotions didn’t feel like her own. 

_What just happened…? I felt completely hypnotized by him. I felt like I couldn’t even control my body…._

She glanced at Erik’s back and watched silently as he talked with Jordis.

_Your eyes, your scars……..your very being. Everything about you is different…..._

_Who are you……._

_………...Erik?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H E Y O, bois! We back with another snack. Chapter 9 is being dropped like a true OG, and for once, it hasn't been a month. I figured since we're all stuck at home, I should try my hardest to make your guys' day suck a little less. As always, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I wanted to actually add some character development for once, so I hope you guys are getting invested finally. I know. I'm such a good writer, guys. ;)  
> Anywho, shout out to all the OG readers. I love you bois. I love the support. So chapter 10 should be out soon. No promises tho. ;D  
> ALSO, I hope you guys noticed the little m u c h o spicy moment with our emo boi Erik and our goth girlfriend, Serana ;)  
> A N Y W A Y. I luv you bois. I'll see you in the next one. Stay ballers. ;D


	10. Enemies

After Erik and Jordis finished talking, she left the room, leaving Serana alone once again with Erik. Walking closer to the desk in the middle of the room, Erik stretched his arms up to put his shirt on. Serana quietly watched his muscles contract solidly as he put it on, and she grew slightly embarrassed at the sight of him. 

“Um...Jordis is---she’s really nice. She must be a good Housecarl.” Serana said with a nervous chuckle. 

Erik ignored her and sat on the chair behind the desk. He picked up the book he was reading earlier, and he began to look over it silently, leaving Serana feeling awkward and out of place. 

_What should I do….? He’s acting like nothing happened._

Serana looked at Erik’s expression, trying to read what he was feeling. But like always, his face had little emotion. 

_Was it just me who felt that spark when I touched him…?_

Shaking off her embarrassment, Serana stood up straight and began to take small steps towards the desk. She was a little nervous, but she tried her hardest to make the most confident face she could. 

When Serana got close enough, her body casted a shadow on Erik’s book, and that caused him to look up at her. He squinted his eyes at her, as he spoke. 

“Do you need something?” Erik asked blandly. 

His intense glare made Serana feel a little timid. She looked down with uneasiness, and when she did, her eyes stopped at his stomach. His dark shirt clung tightly to his skin, making it easy to see the little indention of the bandage wrapped against his wound. 

“Does it hurt?” Serana asked earnestly. 

Erik was quiet a moment before he said, “No.” He dropped his head, and began reading once more. Serana huffed in annoyance. 

“I don’t believe that. I smelt the blood, and I heard you...groaning in pain.” 

Lifting up his head, Erik locked eyes with Serana. He squinted his eyes at her, as he firmly said, “ _It doesn’t hurt._ ”

Serana felt a little bubble of agitation rise up as she said, “For _once_ , I’d appreciate it if you were honest with me.” Crossing her arms, she continued to say, “What you did at the carriage earlier, was dumb and reckless! I was willing to look passed it, because you got hurt, but now, you’re refusing to even answer my questions fairly.” 

Erik closed his book, and sat it down on the desk as he rose from his seat. It felt like he towered over Serana. But even though he was intimidating, Serana stood her ground firmly. She tried very hard not to let his extraordinarily beautiful face sway her into cowering down. 

“I don’t need to explain myself to you.” Erik said coldly.

Serana clicked her tongue in frustration, as she said, “Um, actually you do. What the hell were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten yourself killed. What you did was completely foolish!” 

Erik glared daggers into her as he retorted back, “I did what was necessary.” 

Serana threw her arms up in irritation as she shouted, “What’s ' _necessary?!'_ So when I tried to help you, and you threw me back into the carriage with your big stupid brain magic, that was necessary?!” 

“I handled the situation.” Erik said callously. 

“You handled it selfishly!” Serana yelled, as she slammed her hands down on the desk in front of her. The bang echoed loudly against the stone walls, and the ring reverberated clearly in Serana’s ears. They both became immediately silent. 

Guilt weighed down heavily on Serana, as the ring dissipated around them. The room slowly-but-surely grew thick with a silent tension. 

Serana quietly picked up her hands, and she turned them over to look at her palms. They were slightly red and swollen, and she could feel heat radiating below the surface of her skin. 

“I----” Serana’s soft voice cracked, as she continued to stare at her hands. “I’m sorry...” 

Erik stood silently, as he watched Serana clench her hands into solid fists. Her eyebrows tighten in anguish, as she sighed softly. The thick tension left the room, but in its place, it was filled with a defeated and somber atmosphere. 

“I’m so sorry…. I just have so much on my mind….” Her voice trailed off, and she sighed wistfully. 

The room was silent for a minute, before Serana spoke again. 

Serana felt Erik’s eyes on her, as she said in a sincere tone, “What you did at the carriage….it quite frankly scared the hell out of me.” She anxiously chuckled as she continued to say, “I’m not sure why, but when I saw you leap off that carriage alone, I thought that was the last time I was going to see you and I kinda panicked.” 

Erik’s eyebrows raised slightly, when he noticed Serana’s cheeks turn to a light red. She cleared her throat, as she shyly began to speak. 

“I just----I just want you to allow me to help you.” She lowered her hands and continued to say, “Even if you don’t need it….it’s important to me that I help you.” 

She paused and looked at Erik. “You even said it yourself. You’ve allowed me to stay, because we share a common goal. We’re partners, whether you see me that way or not, so I’d appreciate it if you allowed me to be your equal. We’re in this together. No matter how bad it gets.”

Erik studied Serana’s gentle face. Her soft and genuine eyes made Erik feel conflicted about the words she spoke. 

_Are we really in this together…?_

The once cold and bitter environment of the room, turned into a more calm and understanding one. And after a long moment of contemplative silence, Erik began to speak. 

“It does hurt.” Erik said in a low voice. 

Serana lifted up her head curiously, and watched as Erik pulled the hem of his shirt up his abdomen. The bandage, that was wrapped around his side, had a small spot of blood on its surface; and it caused Serana to internally flinch. Erik moved the white wrapping with his long nails, and Serana’s eyes widened at the sight.

The wound was deep, and there was dark dried blood around the edges. Observing the gash closer, Serana noticed green moss was pressed inside of the cut.

“What is that?” Serana asked, pointing her finger at the mysterious substance.

“It’s Hanging Moss.” Erik said.

Raising her eyebrow, Serana asked, “Hanging Moss? Why is that in your….wound?” 

“The dagger I was stabbed with was enchanted with frost magic.” Erik let go of his shirt and walked over to a small table next to where the desk was at. He pointed at a small bowl resting on the surface, as he said, “So in order to dispel the effects, I used Fire Salts to help heal the wound.” 

Serana’s eyes opened widely with concern. “With Fire Salts?! Why the hell would you put that in your body?!”

“It undoes frost damage, and it also helps to cauterize wounds.” Erik said with little enthusiasm. 

Serana looked at Erik with worry. “Still….” Her voice trailed off, so Erik began to speak once more, ignoring her concern entirely. 

“The reason I’m using Hanging Moss, is because it helps eliminate the damage of the Fire Salts, and-----” Serana cut him off and abruptly said, “It’s also a healing agent.” 

After blurting out, Serana quickly looked up and locked eyes with Erik. She covered her mouth with her hand, as her cheeks burned subtly. Erik looked at her, as his eyebrows knitted together in thought. After a moment of silence, Erik nodded and said, “Yes. Yes, it is.” 

Serana felt slightly guilty for cutting him off, but when it came to alchemy, she always turned into a little kid. 

“Sorry I cut you off, but alchemy is a passion of mine. When I was a kid, that was something my mother and I would do together.”

Thinking about her mother made Serana feel a little depressed. She missed her mother greatly, and she missed the moments she shared with her. 

“It’s fine.” Erik said. He moved his bandage back in place, and he pulled his shirt back down. “Alchemy is an important skill to learn.” 

Serana nodded and said, “Yes, it is. That’s why my mother was so adamant that I learned it quickly.” 

Serana chuckled softly as she reminisced about her mother. “You know...my mother had this saying. She used to say, ‘a woman that relies on a man for the skills that man created, isn't a woman at all. And she should feel deeply ashamed of her ignorance.’” 

Erik eyed Serana as she softly chuckled.

“Sounds like a smart woman.” Erik said, as he made his way back around the desk.

Serana shrugged her shoulders, as she softly said, “Yeah….she _was_.” Erik studied her silently.

“She’s passed?” Erik asked. 

Sighing, Serana said, “I….honestly don’t know. The last time I saw her was when---” She paused for a second before saying, “Was when she locked me in the tomb.” The room grew silent, when Serana dropped her head in grief and confusion. 

After a moment of thinking, Serana picked up her head and smiled. She tried her hardest to brush off her unexplainable sadness, as she said, “But my mother was always a survivor, so who knows? Maybe she is alive after all this time…” 

Erik didn’t reply, so Serana watched him for a couple of seconds. He was flipping through his book again.

_Should I ask him some questions? I don’t know much about him, and I really want to get to know him, even if it’s just a little…._

She fought inside of her mind a moment, before asking, “What about your mom? Are you guys close?”

She watched as Erik’s muscles tensed up at her question. His eyebrows slightly creased together, as he slipped into a contemplative silence. 

Without looking up from his book, Erik deeply said, _“She’s dead.”_

His voice sounded empty, but there was the smallest hint of mourning in his voice, and it made Serana feel incredibly guilty. 

“How did she-----?” Serana asked very hesitantly.

Erik glanced up from his book, as he deeply said, “A vampire killed her.” 

A pang of hurt filled Serana’s heart, as she watched Erik slightly clench the book in his hand. 

Serana cleared her throat and asked, “What about your dad?” 

Erik lifted his head, until Serana and him locked eyes. He stayed silent, but his conflicted eyes gave Serana her answer. She lowered her head with a quiet ‘oh’, and the room fell still.

Deep in thought, Serana moved her hands down the side of her legs, feeling a sharp object in her pocket. Her eyes widened, and she pulled it out.

_I need to give it to him._

“I’m sorry to hear about your parents, but just know you're not alone. You still have people that care about you.” Erik lifted up his head, when he felt Serana approaching the desk. 

“Johann gave me this, when I talked to him this morning. He said you would know what it means.” Serana outstretched her arm across the desk. 

Erik’s eyebrows lifted slightly, wherever he saw the knife clasped in her palm. 

He took the blade in his hand, and his eyes slightly softened as he rubbed the metal in between his fingers. The look on his face gave Serana all the information she needed to know about how he was feeling. It was visibly clear that Johann was important to him. 

Serana gave him a second, before she began to speak. 

“What does it say?” 

Erik touched the blade’s inscriptions, as he gently said, “It’s a farewell message.” Serana watched, as Erik’s expression grew with a tenderness. She smiled. 

After a moment, Serana took a step closer and asked curiously, “What language is it? I’ve never seen writing like that.”

“It’s in the Dragon language.” 

Serana wanted to ask him more questions about it, but he began to speak before she could muster out a sentence. 

“I have to speak with someone. I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up.” He hurriedly made his way around the table, causing Serana to take a step back. 

“Wait----!” Serana shouted. When she did, Erik stopped just after the door. He turned his head slightly back, waiting for her to speak. 

“I know this is off topic, but I want to ask you a question. And I want an honest answer.” Erik didn’t reply, but he stood still.

Serana sighed and asked, “Did you know the vampires were going to catch up with us?” Erik’s feet shifted, and he turned to meet Serana’s gaze. He stayed silent.

“I mean, you had everything set up. Everything was set to deliver to your house, and the driver even had instructions for us on how to get here. Hell, he even refused to stop when I asked him to turn back to get you. He said that you told him to stop for, ‘no reason whatsoever.’”

He remained silent, as Serana said, “So I’ll ask again. Did you know the vampires were coming? And if so, why didn’t you let me help you?” 

Erik turned around and said in a deep voice, “Don’t ask questions you already know the answers to.” 

He quickly walked out of the room, leaving Serana alone. “Hey, but---!” Serana shouted loudly, hoping that he would come back. When he didn’t, she quietly bit her lip. 

_But I don’t know…._

She sighed heavily, as she looked around Erik’s room. With seeing Erik without a shirt on, Serana wasn’t really focused on the room until now. 

_Would it be okay, if I looked around? I mean, he did just leave me in here..._

Serana answered her own question, whenever she took a good look around the room and became captivated by it. She didn’t want to leave, even though it was probably in her best interest to. 

The air was light and fresh, and just like her room, little balls of magical light lit up the room. The ceiling was high, and the bookshelves that covered the walls, towered over Serana’s head.

_Wow….I’ve never seen so many books. There has to be hundreds here._

Serana rubbed a slender finger against one of the book’s spine. The title read: _‘Songs of Skyrim’._ A small smile crept on her lips. 

_Huh. I didn’t think Erik would enjoy….normal people things._

Her arm fell against her side, as she made her way around the large, open room. She walked up to one of the many desks that were snuggled up to the corners of the room. When she looked down at its surface, her eyes widened in surprise. Gorgeous charcoal drawings laid sprawled out on the small table. 

She pushed the papers away from each other, so she could get a better look at them. There were exquisitely detailed drawings of landscapes, buildings and creatures that she had never even seen before. 

_Wow….these are absolutely----_

Her imaginary voice cut off, when she reached the bottom of the pile. Deep below the rest of the drawings, there was one that caught Serana’s eye the most. 

Serana gently picked up the old paper. She rubbed the crumbly edges of the drawing, as she observed every detail of it. 

The drawing was of a woman. A beautiful woman that had long, dark hair. There was something recognizable about her face, but Serana couldn’t place her. She stared at her eyes and admired her undeniable beauty.

_Wow….she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. And it’s just a drawing---!_

Serana looked down the page, and upon the woman’s chest laid an amulet. An amulet that was strangely familiar to her. She squinted at it, thinking that would bring her to remember where she had seen it. 

_Gahh! Why can’t I remember anything? It feels like my memory has been getting worse._

She sighed and looked at the paper once more.

_Hmm...maybe it has a date? That might help._

Serana flipped her hands around and told a good look at the yellowish-colored paper. At the bottom of the drawing, there were letters and a date nestled in the corner. 

It read: **_‘RBS’ Last Seed 11th, 4E 159_ **

_What does RBS mean?_

Serana looked at the year again. **_4E 159_ **

_This was 45 years ago…_

She lifted her eyebrows in thought, as she said to herself, “Who could this be? And who drew this?” She placed the paper down and sighed, as she put the remaining drawings back in their original positions.

_Maybe these were passed down to Erik by someone he knew?_

She sighed and shook her head knowingly, as she turned her head back to the middle of the room. Her eyes scanned the neat room, and they eventually fell on the large desk that rested in the center of the room.

Walking over to the wooden desk, her attention drew to the book that Erik was reading. It was still open, when she went to pick it up. Using her slender fingers, she folded the book closed to see the title. There wasn’t one. 

_Huh? What is this?_

She turned the pages in between her fingers and observed the words closely. 

_This is hand-written. Is this a journal?_

She began to read the words that were neatly drawn on the random page she flipped to.

**_‘From what I could tell, there were no survivors. Everything was burnt to the ground, and everyone was slaughtered. Blood painted the stone road, and the fire was still lighting up the sky when I arrived. I could smell the blood that ran in the cracks of the street. I could hear the screams of the people that laid at my feet, and I could still feel their fear underneath my skin.’_ **

**_‘Since this town is in Tullius’s control, I will make a report to him. But I can’t help but feel like this is different. I knew these people. I had…’_ **

**_‘No matter how I feel, I will treat this like every other incident. I won’t let my personal feelings get in the way.’_ **

****

**_‘Dark-Brandy Farm is no more. I failed the people who trusted me to protect this town. I failed you. I’m sorry, Johnicus…’_ **

Serana’s eyes softened sympathetically at the emotionally conflicted words she read. 

_Gods...this is awful. I shouldn’t have read this._

She sighed, as she looked back down at the journal’s sad words.

_What happened? And who wrote this?_

She observed the writing closer and recognized the penmanship immediately. Dropping the book on the desk, Serana reached in her pant pocket and pulled out the note the carriage driver had given her earlier. She put the piece of crumbled paper up to the notebook, and her eyes widened in shock. 

_It’s Erik’s handwriting._

She looked at the top of the paper and read the date. **_Frostfall 25th, 4E 189_ **

_It’s dated 15 years ago. Erik couldn’t have been older than 10 years old at the time...._

Serana’s face twisted with confusion and puzzlement. She double checked the date, just to make sure she wasn’t going crazy. But the date never changed, and neither did her bewilderment.

_That’s impossible…_

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Erik had left Serana alone, he made his way towards Castle Dour. His boot heels clicked with every step he took, as he walked further and further down the stone pathway. Without having his usual clothes on, he was getting more stares than he already did. 

The men stared at him curiously, and the women giggled as he passed by. The guards, he walked by, nodded in recognition and took steps back to give him room. All eyes were on him, when he climbed the stairs to Castle Dour, but Erik was used to ignoring people’s gawking.

Erik heard two guards conversing loudly, as he made his way to the front door of Castle Dour. 

“No man. You’re so wrong. Sweet Rolls are better.”

“ _What?_ Are you coming down with Brain Rot or somethin’? Apple Pie is wayyy better. I could eat 5 a day, if my wife wasn’t hounding me about my weight.”

The guards bickered some more, before Erik came into their view. After they both noticed Erik’s presence, they stopped talking immediately. Both guards cleared their throats, as Erik stood firmly in front of them. His frame towering over theirs. 

The older guard said, “Sir.” Erik ignored the shakiness in the man’s voice, as he said, “I need to speak to General Tullius. Is he in?”

After a moment, the younger guard said, “Yes, but I’m afraid you can’t just----” He was cut off by the older guard, when he said, “Umm---! Nevermind him. He’s new to this post. Please ignore his ignorance. He can be incredibly naive sometimes.” The guard looked at his younger associate, and gave him a look that caused the inexperienced guard to stop talking. 

“It’s fine.” He glanced at the young guard that was trying his hardest not to make eye contact with him. “I have business with the General. I need to speak to him.”

The older guard said, “Of course, Dragonborn! Go right on in. Sorry for the trouble.” The younger guard looked up in amazement, as Erik made his way passed him. 

Before the door behind him closed, Erik heard the older man drill into the younger man. 

“You absolute buffoon! That was the Dragonborn. I wouldn’t be surprised if he got you executed.”

“I’m sorry, man. I didn’t know!”

The door closed, but Erik could still hear the guards bickering as he walked away from the door. He lightly sighed. 

Erik messed with his hair, before he walked down the main hallway to the War Room. He could hear voices as he approached the door. He knocked on the wooden door, as he used his free hand to swing the door open. 

“I’m telling you, Sir. I heard that Ulric was sending troops here.”

“Legate Rikke, I’m sure---” General Tullius cut himself short, when he saw Erik approach where he was standing. 

“Erik. This is a pleasant surprise.” 

Erik nodded his head at the General and said, “General.” He turned to the Legate and nodded as well. “Legate.” She smiled, when he addressed her. 

“Dragonborn.”

The General cleared his throat and said, “It’s unusual to see you out of your armor. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen your face.” 

“My clothes are indisposed at the moment. I ran into a little bit of trouble on the way here.” Erik said in a low tone. 

General Tullius raised an eyebrow and asked, “What kind of trouble?”

“Vampires.” Erik said firmly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal coin. Walking up closer to the General, he sat the coin down on the large wooden table that sat in the center of the room. The coin clinked softly, as Erik let go of it.

“I took this off a vampire I killed, after I left Dragon Bridge.”

Legate Rikke walked closer to the table and picked up the coin. She observed the metal coin for a moment, before asking, “What is it?”

“Every vampire that belongs to a clan carries around a coin that symbolizes what clan they belong to. These specific vampires belonged to the Volkihar Clan. Their leader, Lord Harkon, lives in a castle that’s off the coast of Northwatch Keep.” 

Erik walked closer to Legate Rikke and said, “And by the markings on the coin, these vampires were a low ranking group within the Clan. This means that higher, more powerful vampires in the Volkihar Clan are close by.” 

General Tullius stood up straight and asked, “Do you know if these vampires are actively harming our citizens? I’ve never even heard of this ‘Volkihar Clan.’”

Erik turned to the General and said, “Vampires are good at hiding. Their greatest weapon has always been secrecy.” Erik walked closer to the General and continued to say, “They know about the war. They know you’re distracted with the Stormcloaks, and they will use that against you. They’re waiting for you to make the wrong move, and once you do, they will be able to overpower you.” 

Erik’s words rang in the air, and silence ensued once his words went quiet. Erik watched the General’s face scrunch up with stress. General Tullius sighed and looked at Rikke.

“What do you suggest we do?” Tullius asked Erik.

Erik unfolded his arms as he said, “Dispatch your best to Dragon Bridge, and put them under the command of Captain Vendullus.” Erik put one of his hands in his pant pocket, and he touched Johann’s knife. The tension in his shoulders went away, when he felt the cool sensation of the metal. 

Tullius looked at Erik and asked, “Under Johann? Are you sure?” Erik nodded.

“As you know, I’ve known Johann a long time. He was raised at Fort Dawnguard, like I was. He knows what he’s doing.”

The General looked at Erik a moment, before he turned to the Legate. She nodded at him, and he nodded at her. 

Tullius began to talk, but he was cut off by a woman’s voice. 

“Still pushing people around, I see. You never change, Erik.” 

Erik’s blood immediately began to boil, as he looked at the woman that entered the War Room. A tall Orc man followed closely behind her. 

“ _Silvia._ ” Erik said through gritted teeth.

She smiled brightly at him, as she sarcastically said, “Awww, you remember my name. I’m _flattered._ ”

Erik turned to General Tullius and asked seriously, “What is _she_ doing here?”

Before he could speak, Silvia blurted out, “Same as you. I’m here on business. But now that you’re here, I might be here for _pleasure_ as well.” 

Erik’s eyebrows tightened in frustration, as he turned to the General and said, “I’m done here. I’ll be here for a couple more days, if you need me.” 

“Aww, Erik. You’re no fun. Sit down and chat with me. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen that beautiful face of yours. Why haven’t you come to see me?” 

Erik looked at her and said harshly, “I’ve been busy helping people I don’t hate.” 

She smiled at him and chuckled, “Ohhh, Erik. You really know how to make a girl blush.” 

The General and the Legate stayed silent, as Silvia walked over to where Erik was standing. 

“Hmm. You look really hot in this shirt. It’s tight in all the right places.” She went to touch him, but he grabbed her wrist tightly, causing a small moan to escape her lips. 

_“Don’t.”_ Erik said firmly. She grinned at him, as she pulled away from his grasp. 

He stared at her with sharp eyes, as she said, “I heard your plans. I see you’re still hung up on your boy toy, Johann.” 

“It’s not like that, and you know it.” 

She took a step closer to him and said, “Maybe so, but I know Johann’s still hung up on you. He would do _anything_ just to get a taste of you.” 

Silvia turned around and walked towards the table. She jumped up and sat down on its edge. Dangling her legs off the side, she looked at Erik with a devilish smile. Her golden eyes glistened in the candlelight.

She turned towards the General and asked, “What do you think, General? Wouldn’t they make a cute couple?” 

He stared at her blankly, and after a while, she began to laugh at his silence. "Ohhh, c’mon General. Stop being so old-fashioned. In a world full of dragons and war, I think two men sleeping together is the least of our worries.”

She smirked, and put her mouth up to the General’s ear and impishly said, “And you can’t tell me Erik doesn't make you hard between the legs.” The General’s eyes widened in surprise, as Silvia mischievously chuckled.

“Silvia. _Enough._ ” Erik said, authority riddled in his voice. 

Silvia giggled, as she pulled back from Tullius. She turned her head back to Erik and said, “It’s such a turn on, when you talk like that. I feel myself getting wet already.” 

Erik’s eyes sharpened, as he said, “You’ve had your fun, Silvia. Enough is enough.” She shrugged her shoulders, as she sighed loudly. She leaped off the table and walked back to where she came from. 

“I guess Borkul and I will go and have some fun then.” She walked up to the Orc that had been silent this whole time. She touched his shoulder, as she said, “C’mon, Borkul. These people are no fun.” 

Before she walked away, Silvia turned her head towards Erik and said, “We’ll be seeing each other _real soon._ ” Without another word, she left, causing the room to fall silent. 

Erik continued to stare at the dark hallway, she went into, with a hard glare.

_I wouldn’t count on it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H E Y O, BOIS! We back with another snack. After a 2 month break, we finally have another chapter. Sorry this took so long, but for some reason, I could nOt think of any material for this chapter. So sorry, that this chapter is short. And sorry, if this chapter sucks ass.  
> But regardless, I just want to thank everyone for the continued support and comments. It's really nice to see so many people get invested into your story, so thank you guys for making my day every time I read a comment. ;)  
> Also, if you'd like to leave it below, any thoughts on Silvia??  
> A N Y W A Y. I luv you bois. I'll see you in the next one. Stay ballers. ;D


	11. Awake

_ (‘It’s okay, baby. It doesn’t hurt anymore. I’m so glad you’re here. By my side. I love you...’) _

Jolting awake, Erik huffs loudly. A bead of cold sweat drips down his face, as he pushes back his hair with his hand. His heart pounded against his chest, and his breathing grew erratic, as he tried his hardest to calm down. 

He lifted his head up, attempting to get more air into his lungs. The light surrounding the room blurred his vision, and for a split second, he had no idea where he was at. 

“Erik? Are you okay?” He turned his head towards the voice and saw Legate Rikke staring at him with great concern. Exhaling deeply once more, Erik lowered his head and in a low hoarse voice said, “I’m fine.” 

They were both silent, as Erik pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. The walls that settled around them echoed against the empty room. And Erik could feel the Legate’s eyes on him, as he rubbed the skin on his nose. 

“What time is it?” Erik asked, his voice groggy in nature. “It’s around 8 o’ clock.” After the Legate responded Erik didn’t say anything, so she stared at him with the same concern she did when he woke.

“You fell asleep while the General and I were talking about the troop deployment. It’s not like you to do something like that. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“ _ Fine. _ ” Erik said deeply. He pushed his hands against his knees, and stood up from the seat quickly, making sure the Legate didn’t have the time to interject. But when he did, his legs gave out underneath him and he lost his footing. 

The Legate was quick to catch him, using her hand to push up against his chest. She held onto his shoulder as she worriedly said, “I knew you weren’t fine…! I’m going to take you to the Healer, at the temple, right now!” She tried to pull Erik towards the door, but his feet stood firmly on the ground, unwavering. 

“Sir?” Rikke asked in confusion. He turned his head down to look upon her worried face and said, “That won’t be necessary, Legate. I’m fine. You need to attend to your duties here at the castle.” 

She stared at him. His beautiful face looked flushed, and the color of his skin was pale. Shaking her head firmly, she said, “I  _ am _ fulfilling my duties. You are the Thane--- _ No. _ ” She paused and looked Erik straight in his unworldly eyes. “You are a beloved friend of the Queen and to the citizens of Solitude. It is my duty to protect you. _ Let me help you. _ ” 

Silence filled the room, and as the seconds went by, a smile slowly began to crept on Erik’s lips. Rikke stared at him with confusion and said with a gentler voice, “It’s rare to see you smile, sir. Did I say something funny?” Erik shook his head and said, “No...what you said...it just reminded me of someone.” 

“Someone important, I hope.” She laughed softly. 

Erik didn’t respond, as he gently pushed away from the Legate’s grip. Her armor clinked together, as she turned to look at Erik. His face wore down with a subtle hint of fatigue. 

He looked at her, as he said, “I appreciate the concern, Legate, but I’m fine. You only need to worry about yourself and the General.” She took in his words, and sighed silently.

“You know...the General---he worries about you. He might not admit it, but he’s always talking about you, and he even prays to the Divines for your safe travels.” They continued to stare at one other. Erik’s face showed little emotion, so it was hard to read what he was thinking.

“Maybe it’s not my place to say, but I hope you take care of yourself, sir.” 

Rikke was prepared for Erik to say something like,  _ ‘I don’t have time’ _ , or,  _ ‘I’m too busy saving people _ , but to her surprise he said, “I’ll try.” 

Even though it was two simple words, it put a smile on the Legate’s face. She bowed her head lightly, as she said, “Sir.” Erik nodded back in response. 

He walked towards the door, but before he left, he turned his head towards the Legate and said, “Take care, Rikke.” She smiled, as he walked out of Castle Dour. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignoring the stares and glares he got while walking through the city, Erik made his way back to his home. But before he walked inside, he lifted his head and looked at the bright sun that hovered perfectly in the sky. The air was a little chilly, but the warm sun that soaked into Erik’s skin made him sigh. 

He lowered his head slowly and sighed once more, as he gripped the cold, golden doorknob of his front door. Opening the door, he was immediately slapped with the sound of music, and the smell of roasted meat and freshly baked bread. 

_ What? _

“Oh, hey Erik! You’re just in time. Breakfast is almost done!” 

Erik turned to the sound of the upbeat voice, and when he did, he saw a smiling Serana standing in front of him. Her hair was put up, and she was wearing one of Jordis’s aprons. Her hand was grasping a spoon, that rested inside of a bowl that she was holding against her abdomen.

It was almost comical to Erik how….normal she looked. If someone, that didn’t know her, were to come in, they wouldn't even know that she was a pure-blooded vampire, who has a father that is planning on destroying the world. 

Her smile was hypnotizing, and for the first time since Erik met her, it seemed like she felt truly calm and at peace.

“I hope you don’t mind us borrowing some of your ingredients----well actually... _ a lot _ of your ingredients.” Serana said with a slight smile.

Before Erik could respond, Velan stepped from the kitchen with the same apron that Serana wore. His hair was pulled up, and the apron was tightly wrapped around his torso. A giant smile was plastered on his face, as he placed plates on the table.

“Of course Erik doesn’t mind! This breakfast is going to blow his little Dragonborn mind!” He danced his way back to the kitchen, and Erik watched as Serana quietly giggled at Velan antics. She followed Velan into the kitchen, and when she did, Erik heard the music start again. He looked around, and saw Josiah playing a lute. 

“Oh, hey. I hope you don’t mind. I asked Jordis this morning, if I could use it and she said yes.” He continued to pluck at the strings, as Erik asked, “Jordis?” 

Before Josiah could say anything back, a woman began to walk down the stairs. Erik knew it was Jordis right away when she began to talk, “Yes,  _ ‘Jordis.’ _ ”

Her heel clicked, when she dropped down the last step. Erik noticed that she was also wearing an apron, and her hair was also pulled up.

“I thought I told you to go home and spend time with your family.” Jordis smirked at his statement. “Yes, you did.  _ But…. _ you didn’t say where I had to do it.”

As if on command, Erik heard a barrage of footsteps tumbling down the staircase. Little feet entered Erik’s vision, as he heard his name being shouted out. 

“Uncle Erik!!” Three little kids pushed past Jordis and they all made their way straight to where Erik was standing. A strong gust of wind blew through the dining room, as the kids ran through it. 

And before he knew what was happening, Erik was being knocked down to the ground. His vision was blurred, as he attempted to regain stability.

Warmth enveloped his body, and when he looked around him there were bodies of three young kids laying on top of him.

“We missed you Uncle Erik!” 

The faces of Jordis’s children smiled brightly at Erik. Their joyful demeanor seeped into his skin, making it impossible not to break into a smile. 

Serana came back out with a basket of bread, when she heard the commotion. When she went to place it on the table, she looked down at the pile of children drowning Erik. They were wrestling each other to get closer to him, and it caused Serana to smile brightly. Her heart felt warm, when she saw Erik’s face light up with happiness.

“Hey, guys---” He tried to say more, but the kids attacked him with a barrage of questions. 

“Did you do anything cool?” “Have you killed any bad guys lately?” “Do you still talk to dragons?!” “Mom said you’ve been fighting vampires. Is that true?!” 

Erik playfully scoffed, as he sat up. He couldn’t help but crack a smirk at the curious and straight-forward questions they were asking.

“You know your mom doesn’t like it when I tell you about my work.” Erik said.

They all pouted, one of them saying, “Awww, c’mon. That’s no fun.” Erik looked up at Jordis. She had a playful smile on her face, and she laughed gently as she shrugged her shoulders. 

“Please, Uncle Erik….! There must be something!” The voice of Jordis’s only daughter, Erla, rang against Erik’s ears, causing him to look down at her eager face.

Just like Erla, Serana was glued onto Erik. Even though she was hundreds of years old, she felt the same eagerness as the young kids did. 

_ Gods...I’m so stupid…! Just go back and help Velan, Serana... _

Even she couldn’t take her own advice though, as Erik began to talk. Without looking away from the children, Erik said, “Well, now that you mentioned it….I did talk to a dragon recently....” Erik teased the kids with information, making them excited to hear more. 

“What did he say?!” Jordis’s oldest son asked, restlessness in his voice. 

Erik tilted his head and said, “He told me that if I’m nice to people, and if I do my chores that he would reward me with a gift.” 

The kids excitedly jumped at Erik’s words. “Really, Uncle Erik? He said that!?” asked Derek, Jordis’s second son. 

Erik nodded his head, prompting Erla to ask, “Uncle Erik...do you think---do you think the dragon will give us a present too?”

Erik shrugged his shoulders lightly and said, “I’m not sure. Have you been listening to your mom and dad and doing your chores?” All the children shook their heads violently at Erik’s question.

“Well, then. I’m sure he will.” When he said that they all ran to Jordis’s side and said, “Mom! Did you hear that?! Uncle Erik said that a dragon will come and give us a present!” She laughed lightly, as she said, “I heard. That would be pretty cool, huh?” 

With the kids freeing Erik, he was finally able to stand up. Using his hands, he pushed against his knees and stood up straight. 

“I hope he gives me a sword!” Erla said cheerfully. “You’re a girl, Erla. Girls don’t use swords.” The oldest son, John, said. “Mommy does, and she’s a girl!” Turning to meet her oldest brother’s gaze, she continued to say, “You just watch! The dragon is going to give me a sword, and when he does, I’ll use it to become just like Mom! I’ll protect Uncle Erik, just like she does!” 

Erik silently watched them all bicker around their mom, and it made his lips form into a lighthearted grin. 

Serana looked at Erik and tenderly smiled. Even though he wasn’t looking in her direction, she could still see the smile he had on his face. 

_ He’s so good with kids. He treated Vanessa the same way… _

She didn’t even notice that she was staring at him, until he turned his head towards her. They caught eyes, and it made Serana’s heart leap in her throat. 

_ Oh no--! He caught me staring! I hope he doesn’t get mad. _

To her surprise, Erik didn’t say a word to her. He just silently stared at her, making Serana curious to know what he was thinking. 

_ Do I look bad in an apron? Or maybe it’s my hair?  _

She paused and touched her face. Horror filled her eyes. 

_ Oh no! There’s icing on my face! I knew I shouldn’t have kept eating it! _

She hurriedly wiped her face. Her cheeks scrunched up, when she tried to clean off her mouth. Erik watched in amusement, as she desperately tried to remove the frosting from her face. 

When she felt like she had it all off, she wiped her hand against her apron. She lifted her head to meet Erik’s eyes again, and when she did, she was shocked to see a small, amused smile on his lips. He never looked at her like that. He never smiled at her.

His smile disappeared, however, whenever Velan bumped into Serana on his way out of the kitchen. She turned her attention to Velan, even though a small part of her wanted to talk to Erik. Velan’s hands were full of plates and dishes, and he was doing his best to balance everything without dropping anything.

“Oh, sorry cutie. Chef Velan is coming through.” Serana laughed at him, as she grabbed some plates out of his hands, trying to help with the load. 

“Is everything ready?” asked Serana. Velan shook his head and said, “Everything other than all the icing you ate.” Velan said playfully. “Hey! I couldn’t help it. Even though I’m a vampire, I still have a sweet tooth.” Velan laughed at her comment. 

They both began to small talk, as they set the table. After putting down the roast, the bread, the sides and the fruit, Serana took a small step away from the table and grinned widely. The colorful table was like a piece of art.

_ Wow...Velan knows how to really cook some food.  _

Looking up from the table, Serana watched as Jordis sat down her children at the table. Jordis wrapped a napkin around their necks, even though they all groaned in displeasure.

“Awww, Mom…! I don’t want a handkerchief.” Jordis shook her head blithely at her kids’ annoyance. “Remember...only kids who listen get a visit from the dragon.” Once she said those words, all the kids happily allowed her to tie the handkerchief around their necks. 

Josiah and Velan entered her view as they both sat down at the large table. 

“Hey, this looks good Velan. I almost forgot how much of a diva you are.” Josiah said jokingly to his younger brother. “Say what you will brother, but your stomach will thank me after you take a bite of my famous pot roast. I put in a lot of work.” 

Josiah laid a napkin on lap as he said, “If you count dancing like a wench putting in work, then you did a good job.” He pointed to Serana, before continuing to say, “I saw Serana do more work than you did. Maybe I should just be thanking her.” 

Velan unclipped his hair, as he said loudly, “ _ You’re real funny, Josiah. _ How about you shut the f----” He paused and looked at the three kids that stared at him, and it caused him to chuckle nervously. “ _ \---front door. _ ” 

He anxiously gulped, when Jordis shook her head at him. Lowering his head down, he silently took a bite of some bread. 

Josiah motioned for Serana to sit next to him, so she slowly began to make her way towards the table. She gripped the chair, but before she sat down, she looked around the room to find Erik. He wasn’t there.

_ Where did he go? I didn’t even see him leave. I should go see if he’s okay. _

She pushed in her chair, causing Josiah’s eyebrow to lift in confusion. When she saw him looking at her, Serana said, “I’m going to check on Erik. I’ll be right back.”

Not giving him time to intervene, Serana walked out of the dining room and towards the staircase. Josiah stared at her back silently, as she left. 

Serana had no idea where she was going, but her legs still seemed to move anyway. The stone stairs, below her feet, clicked with every step she took. 

_ Why would he leave? It seemed like he was in a decent mood. _

Walking down to the lower levels of the house, she tried to listen out for any indication of Erik’s whereabouts. After a moment of silence, Serana heard a soft bark of a dog.

_ That’s Frost…! I must be getting close. _

She continued her way down a dimly lit hallway, her anticipation building as the pathway got shorter. At the end of the hall, there was a slightly opened door. She stepped in front of it, and peaked through the crack of the door. A subtle blue light shone in Serana’s eyes. 

_ He has to be in here.  _

Trying her hardest not to make the door creak, she pushed it open as softly as she could. Once the door was opened enough, she tipped-toed her way inside. 

Her head lifted up, and to her amazement, there was a fully grown tree resting in the center of the room. It was surrounded by a beautiful blue light, and its deep green leaves rustled lightly. 

_ How…? _

The energy of the tree was tranquil and calm, and it put a smile on Serana’s face. Observing it closer, there were several butterflies floating around in the light, making Serana even more captivated. 

The light the tree was giving off with floated into the air, making a straight line to the ceiling. When Serana looked up, the ceiling was made entirely up of glass, but for some reason, it was dark; like something was covering up the light from outside. 

_ Why is it covered? And how the hell did he fit a whole tree in here?  _

She went to go by it, but stopped when she heard a loud cough echo in her ears. It snapped her back to reality, and she once again made it her mission to find Erik. 

Looking around the dimly lit room, she saw a shadow move from behind a wall that blocked her vision. 

_ That must be him. _

She took light steps, as she made her way through the room. “Er----” She tried to call his name, but was cut off by another heavy cough. 

Slowly approaching where she saw the figure, Serana peaked around to the source of the cough. When she did, she saw Erik’s back. He was gripping a table; his knuckles white in color. He was heaving and gasping for air.

He lightly stubbled and when he did, he knocked over a purple bottle that was resting on the table. It shattered on the floor, making Frost bark at the sudden crash. 

Without even thinking, Serana ran out of the shadows and walked behind to where Erik was standing. 

“Erik---! Are you okay? Are you sick?” 

A moment of silence fell between them, before Erik turned his head towards Serana. His eyes locked onto her, and for a brief moment, it looked like his eyes were glowing. But before long the light in them flickered out, and his normal eye colors returned. 

_ Wait...what? His eyes... _

The air was heavy with tension, but Serana didn’t let his demeanor make her cower down. She was still brimming with questions and she wanted them all answered, even if she had to go through hell to get them. 

She was going to ask him again, but a small moan made both of them turn their heads. Looking down at a bed that rested against the back wall, Serana saw the Moth Priest laying down. His wrinkled eyes were closed tight, as he tossed around in the covers. With every dozen of seconds, he would let out a small groan, almost like he was trying his hardest to find a comfortable spot. 

Looking down at him, made Serana’s face wear down with a heavy burden. She had almost forgotten why they were here in the first place. It was a weird feeling, but she felt strangely at home here, and it made her forget about all the problems she was constantly thinking about. But when she saw the Moth Priest’s face again, everything flooded back into her mind, and she felt the weight slowly grow on her shoulders once again. 

Erik noticed her sudden mood change, so he turned his head towards her weary gaze. “What’s wrong?” Erik asked, causing Serana to face him. She sighed.

“It’s just----” Her voice trailed off, and all she could do was look back at the sleeping Moth Priest. She decided to keep her worries to herself as she asked, “----is he going to be okay?”

Erik observed Serana’s face closely, as he said, “He’ll be fine.” 

Serana began to walk over to the side of the Moth Priest’s bed, but stopped when a piece of glass crunched underneath her shoe. She lifted her foot, and tiny shards of glass fell from her sole. 

She knelt down and touched a piece of glass that was surrounded by a dark reddish liquid. It looked like blood, but Serana could tell by the smell that it wasn’t. Frost made his way over to Serana’s side, and he sat down next to her. She smiled at him softly, but frowned when she picked herself off the ground.

“The real question is, ‘are  _ you _ going to be okay?’” Erik stayed silent, even though Serana was eyeing him with a great concern.

“I’m fi-----” Serana cut Erik off, whenever she put up a hand to dismiss his comment. “Stop lying. You’re not fine, Erik. What the hell is this liquid? Why are you drinking it?” 

He clammed up at her questions, and it made Serana frustrated at his detached response. 

“This liquid----it makes you cough like you have coal burning in your lungs. You drank it, yesterday, at the bridge too. Is it some type of medicine?” 

Erik took a step closer to Serana and said in a low voice, “If it helps you sleep at night,  _ then yes _ . It’s ‘medicine.’” 

Serana shook her head at his sarcastic remark, “Dammit, Erik---! I don’t want you to pacify me. I want the truth!” 

He took another step, completely closing the gap between them. Serana’s head slowly looked up at Erik’s piercing gaze. When he caught Serana’s attention, he said in a deep dangerous sounding voice, “You might want it, but that doesn’t mean you deserve it. This has nothing to do with you. It’s  _ my  _ problem, and I have no desires to have our personal lives intertwine with one another.”

Heat flooded underneath Serana’s skin. Every second that went by only added to the anger Serana felt boiling in her mind. She pushed her pointer finger against Erik’s hard chest, and puffed up her cheeks. She opened her mouth, feeling the air rise up in her lungs. 

But right before Serana was about to lay into Erik, a soft and calm voice broke through her train -of-thought. 

“Excuse me…? Where am I?”

Both her and Erik looked down at the bed. The Moth Priest was sitting up straight, the covers lazily sprawled upon his legs. His eyes were tired and he tried desperately to hold back a yawn that was threatening to spill over. 

“Uhhhh….” Serana said, at a loss of words. The Moth Priest rubbed his eye lazily and said slowly, “I’m dry, clean and very much alive, so I’m assuming I’m in a safe place?” 

Pulling away from Serana, Erik stepped to the Priest's side. “You are.” Erik said assuredly. 

“You’re in Solitude. Inside of Erik’s home.” Serana added, nodding her head to where Erik was standing. The Moth Priest turned his head, and observed the tall man that towered over his bed. 

“Maybe I’m reaching, but you wouldn’t happen to be  _ that  _ Erik, would you? The Dragonborn Erik?” 

Serana’s eyes widened with curiosity as she asked, “You know of him?” 

“Yes, of course. Even the people of the Imperial City have heard of his endeavors.” 

The Priest rubbed his head in pain, as he winced uncomfortably. “Are you hurt?” Serana asked with a worried voice. The Moth Priest chuckled warm-heartedly. “Oh...no. Just a small headache.” 

He tried to stand, but Erik put his hand in front of him, blocking his way. “It’s probably better, if you wait to move. You’ve been out for quite some time.” 

The old man nodded his head, as he calmly said, “Perhaps---uh..perhaps you are right. I do feel a bit weary.” 

Serana moved a chair by the Priest's side and sat down on the cold wood surface. With a concerned look on her face, she asked, “What do you remember? You weren’t in the best state when we found you.” 

The old man groaned, as he tried to regain his thought. “I’m not sure. All I remember was the sound of fighting and then….and then nothing.” 

“When we opened the barrier to release you, you attacked us. Do you remember why?” 

The Moth Priest eyed Serana with an apologetic look and said, “No, I’m sorry. I don’t remember anything. Did I...did I harm anyone?” 

“No.” Was all Erik said, but it seemed to be enough for the Priest to sigh with relief. 

“What of the vampire, Malkus, and his goons?” asked the old man. Serana looked up at Erik, as he said, “They’ve been dealt with.” 

The air grew empty with voices, as the Moth Priest shook his head with acceptance. Turning to Serana, the Priest asked, “What about the humans? Josiah and Velan? Please tell me you didn’t have to kill them to get to me.” 

She reassuringly shook her head no and smiled. “They’re fine. They’re upstairs eating breakfast.” 

A giant weight seemed to lift off the old man’s shoulders, as he took in her words. He sighed loudly with relief and said, “I’m glad. I grew quite fond of their company, even if their brotherly antics grew tiresome at times.” 

While Serana and the Moth Priest were talking, Erik walked away from the side of the bed; Frost following suit. Even though Serana was curious to see what Erik was doing, she thought it best to stay by the old man’s side.

“Forgive my intrusion, but are you and the Dragonborn a couple?” asked the Moth Priest. It threw Serana for a loop, but she put on a smile and said, “Oh, no. Nothing of the sort.” 

The man shrugged and said, “Oh, please forgive me.” He paused a moment before he spoke again, “If you aren’t a couple, then you must be his companion, no?” 

Serana actually had to think about the answer.

_ Am I his traveling companion? Or am I just a person he’s stringing along? Because it feels like that a lot of the time. _

__ “I guess you could say that, yes. But why do you ask?” Serana said.

“I just couldn’t see another reason why you would involve yourself in such a serious matter, if not for those reasons.” 

Serana sighed as she said, “Well, actually...I might look human, but I’m actually the daughter of Lord Harkon. I’m a vampire.” 

When the words left her mouth, she expected the Priest to freak out, but to her surprise he didn’t. All he said was, “Ahh, Illusion magic.” He paused for a moment, but continued to say, “But I now see why you two are traveling together. For a mission.” 

She wanted to ask him more questions, but she stopped when Jordis came into the room. 

Her hand had a plate that was loaded with food on it. Walking up to the side of the bed, she leaned down to hand the old man his food. “Hi, I’m Jordis. Erik’s Housecarl. You must be hungry.” 

The man appreciatively took the plate and said, “Well, thank you.”

Erik walked behind Jordis with a white glass cup in his hand. Serana inhaled and the smell of sweet roasted coffee beans entered her nose. The steam danced and swirled in the air, as Erik moved to hand it to the Moth Priest. 

“How do you take it?” Erik asked, handing the mug to the man. “Oh, just with milk.” As if on cue, Jordis pulled a plate from behind her back. A pitcher of milk and sugar cubes rested on its surface. The Moth Priest gladly picked up the milk and poured some in his cup. “Thank you very much. This is much obliged.”

The man put the mug to his lips and sipped the warm liquid. Life returned to his eyes, as he felt the coffee heat up his skin. 

“Here. Let me take this for you.” Jordis reached for the pitcher, and she put it back on the serving plate. “Enjoy your breakfast, sir.” With that she left, and once again Serana was left alone with Erik. 

Serana looked over at Erik, trying her hardest not to let it be known. Her lips formed into a small smile, once she realized what he left for. 

_ He left just to get the Moth Priest some breakfast… I honestly can’t pin his personality. He’s all over the place.  _

“Once you're finished, you can go and see Josiah and Velan. They were happy, when I told them you had awakened.” Erik said to the Priest.

The man shook his head gleefully, “Yes, I will. It will be good to see their faces again.” 

The room fell silent, but the Moth Priest’s chewing added sound to the hollow walls. He tore into some bread, as he said, “I just realized that I have not given you my name. My name is Dexion Evicus, and since you have gone through a great ordeal to retrieve me, I’m assuming you already know that I am a Moth Priest.” 

Both Erik and Serana shook their heads. “We heard you know how to read an Elder Scroll.” Serana said matter-of-factly.

“I do. But unfortunately, I’ve never had the privilege to actually read one.” 

“What would you say if I told you that we have one?” Serana asked. 

Dexion lowered the bread from his mouth, and looked at Serana with amazement. “You have an Elder Scroll? Here? In this house?” 

Serana shook her head, “Yes, we do.” 

“I must see it.” Dexion said, a subtle excitement riddled in his voice. 

Erik unfolded his arms and said, “It’ll be better if we return to Fort Dawnguard first. We are vulnerable here, and the longer we stay, the more susceptible we are for vampires to attack us.” 

The old man lowered his shoulders with disappointment. “Yes, perhaps you’re right…” Dexion said with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

Serana scooted closer to Dexion and said, “I know you’re trying to eat, but I have just one more question.” She sighed lightly, as she continued to say, “We know the vampires wanted you, because you know how to read an Elder Scroll, right? But what we don’t know is why. Do you remember Malkus or anyone else say why they needed the Elder Scroll?” 

The man thought long and hard, before he answered. “No, I don’t. All I remember them saying is something about a powerful vampire in a coffin, but I’m not sure how that correlates to the Scroll. Josiah or Velan might be able to tell you. They told me they had been part of that vampire group for years, so they might be of more help. Sorry I don’t know more.”

Serana smiled at him and shook her head politely, “No, it’s fine. Thank you for your time. Enjoy your breakfast.” With that Serana stood up and motioned Erik to follow her. To her surprise, he did. 

They both walked away from Dexion’s side, and they walked towards the front of the room. Frost followed closely behind Erik, his tail wagging happily. 

Serana’s foot fell flat on the ground, as she spun around to meet Erik’s gaze. “Did anything he say mean anything to you?” Erik shook his head.

“Your guess is as good as mine. That vampire could be anyone.” 

Serana exhaled deeply, as she crossed her arms against her chest. “I just wish we had some kind of idea. Of course my father left out the name, whenever he told me his little plan back at the castle. Do you think Josiah or Velan would know?” Serana asked.

“It’s unlikely. Vampires don’t give that kind of information out so nonchalantly, especially to humans.” 

Serana shook her head and said, “Maybe you’re right. I’m just not sure where to go from here.”

“Tomorrow we’ll leave, and make our way back to Fort Dawnguard. There he can read the Scroll, and we’ll see what our next move is then.” 

Serana lifted her eyebrow at Erik and said, “Tomorrow? Why leave so soon?”

“It’s like I told Dexion. The vampires are going to be looking for him, and Solitude will be a place they search first. The citizens aren’t safe with us here.” 

Even though Serana wished to stay longer, she knew what Erik was saying was true. It wasn’t safe for them here, and she knew that the Fort would offer better protection. 

“Tomorrow then.” Serana said. Erik could tell she wished differently, but he was glad that she finally agreed on something. 

A knock at the door caused Erik and Serana to look at the source of the noise. Josiah and Velan entered the room.

“Hey, is it alright if we see him?” Josiah asked, Velan following behind him. 

Erik shook his head lightly and crossed his arms. “Go ahead. He’s been waiting for you.” 

Velan pushed passed the group and made his way to the Moth Priest with a smile on his face.

“Hey, Dexion! You scared us, man. We thought you went psycho for a good minute there---!” Their voices were dimishmised with the distance, but Serana could still make out Dexion’s reply. “Velan, yes. I heard. I’m sorry. I wasn’t myself. But I feel better now. It is good to see you.” 

Josiah's voice caused Serana to turn around, when he said, “Hey, you didn’t even eat breakfast. Are you okay?” 

“Oh, yeah. We were just talking to Dexion. He told me that you guys grew close.”

Josiah nodded slightly. “Yeah, you could say that. It was nice to finally have another human at the vampire camp. We tried our hardest to make him feel as comfortable as we could.”

“Well, Velan seems happy to see him.” Serana playfully said, her head turning back to Josiah’s kid brother. They laughed when they saw Velan ecstatically moving his arms around and mimicking explosions with his hands.

“Um...well. I better get over there before he hurts himself.” He paused and looked at Serana, before he walked away. “Your plate is upstairs. You better eat. You should keep your strength up.” Serana nodded and said her thanks. With that he walked over to Dexion and Velan, leaving her with Erik. 

She felt Erik’s eyes on her, so she tilted her head in his direction. His face was blank, so she had no choice but to ask, “What?” 

“Nothing.” Erik said. He turned his head towards the door and sighed. “I have some things to take care of. You can---”

Before he could finish his sentence, Serana ran in front of Erik and said, “Ohh, no you don’t Mister---!” He lifted his eyebrow in confusion, as she continued to say, “You pulled that shit last night. No way you’re just going to run off again.”   
  


She put her fists on her hips and said confidently, “You’re sending the day with me. No complaining. No fighting. No bringing up anything remotely even close to vampires. And  _ especially _ no brooding.”

She had no idea where this sudden confidence came from, but she was glad to finally say something straight to Erik. She stared at his sulking face and said, “Hey! I just said no brooding.”

He groaned in discontent and said, “I’m busy----” “I don’t want to hear it.”

He fell silent, and Serana watched his face scrunch up in thought. He sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat. “---where are we going?” 

Her face lit up, brighter than the sun, as she said, “To the market!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H E Y O, BOIS! We back with another snack. Chapter 11, baby! I know I've been gone for awhile, so I just wanted to say I hope everyone had fun during the holidays. With everything that's going on, I hope the holidays were a lot better.   
> ALSO, Happy New Year, everyone! I think we can all agree that 2020 sucked ass, so let's all pray that 2021 will be better. We definitely need to come together to heal and just hopefully mend everything back together.   
> ALSO, I don't wanna expose anyone, but I just wanted to thank a certain reader named Pocky. I hope you found your way here to Archive, because I definitely want you here. Your kind comments on fanfiction definitely touched my heart, so I just wanted to thank you for them. I hope you and your family are doing well. Love ya ;)   
> A N Y W A Y. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I luv you bois. And I'll see you in the next one. Stay ballers. ;D


	12. Market Madness

“Why the market?” asked Erik, his eyebrows knitted together with discontent. 

Serana clicked her tongue, as she said, “Because we need ingredients for tonight!” 

He was going to ask her what for, but instead of letting him talk, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. “Stop asking questions. Just come with me. I have something to show you.” 

It didn’t dawn on her at first, but as they walked further and further down the hall, Serana began to feel the cold skin of Erik’s bare hand against her own. Her hand began to warm up in his palm, and it caused her to grow slightly embarrassed at the contact.

_ Oh...Gods. Why did I have to grab his hand? I just did it without thinking! I’m so stupid….! _

She didn’t want to make her embarrassment obvious, so she held onto his hand. Bringing him closer to the stairs, Serana said, “Stop dragging your damn feet. It’s hard to pull your weight.”

Erik snickered as he said, “You’re one to talk. I’ve carried your body.”

“Don’t you dare bring that up!” Serana said, the humiliation wearing down her voice. She stomped upstairs, causing a sigh to leave Erik’s lips.

Serana’s could hear the faded voice of Jordis’s daughter as they made their way up the stairs. 

“Mom, where is Uncle Erik and that pretty girl that was making breakfast?” Jordis replied, “They’re busy, baby. Why don’t you and your brothers go play outside?” 

“Aww, Mom..! But I wanna see them.” There was a slight pause, before Jordis said, “You’ll be able to see them later. Run along now.” 

Erla sighed in disappointment, as she grabbed her brothers and left the house. Serana heard the clinking of glass, as she made her way to the main floor. 

Peaking in the dining room, Serana noticed that Jordis was gone.

_ She must’ve gone into the kitchen. I’ll talk to her later.  _

Without saying another word, Serana dragged Erik up the stairs. Unbeknownst to them, Jordis silently watched them walk up the wooden stairs, their hands intertwined. Her lips curved into a sly smile, as she walked back into the kitchen. 

Erik curiously eyed Serana’s back, as he said, “You can let go of my hand. I can walk.” 

Serana ignored his words, as she said, “I  _ thought _ I said no complaining. Geez, you really don’t listen.” She continued to walk up the stairs, as she said, “And besides, I know if I let you go, you’ll run off to God knows where.” 

She shook her head and scoffed, not letting Erik interject. “Just two more seconds. Believe me. I don’t want to hold your hand either.” 

They reached the top of the stairs, and Serana spun on her heel to enter the room wing. Walking to the back of the hallway, Serana said, “Your suffering is almost over.” She pushed him into her room and sighed.

Erik stood next to the bed, as Frost jumped on it. He scooted close to the edge, and hit Erik’s hand with his nose. Turning around, Erik looked down at Frost’s tilted head. His brown and blue eyes softened under Erik’s gaze. 

Erik held out his arm, and when he did, an apple appeared in his hand. Frost softly took the fruit from Erik and happily bit down into it. 

Frost’s chewing rang loudly in Serana’s ears, as she playfully asked, “Still just feeding him apples, huh?” Erik shrugged his shoulders, “He likes them.” 

Serana observed Erik’s calm face, as he grew quiet.

_ His guard drops, when he’s around Frost. It’s kinda--- _

Taking Serana out of her haze, Erik asked, “What did you want to show me?” Reality slapped Serana in the face, as she said, “Ohh...um. I forgot. Lemme think...” She paused, causing Erik to raise an eyebrow at her. She ignored him, as she said, “Oh, yeah! This is for you!”

She stepped towards a chair that rested along the corner of the wall and grabbed a black cloth that was draped over its side. Walking over to Erik, she handed it to him with a slight smile. 

“It’s your cape.” She stopped talking, and helped him turn it over to the bottom. She pointed to the spot where the piece of fabric was missing. Erik looked closely and saw that the missing cloth was sewn back on; the white thread visible against the black material. 

“I noticed that you tore this piece off to bandage Frost’s leg, so after Jordis was finished cleaning it, I asked her if there was any thread I could borrow to fix it.” She anxiously chuckled as she said, “Sorry, that the patch job is so noticeable though. There wasn’t any black thread.” 

The air went quiet, as Erik stared at the thread. He lightly ran his fingers over it, and for a split second, Serana was almost positive that she saw his eyes soften. 

_ Is he happy? I can never tell. _

He stared at the cape a moment longer, before he lifted his head back up. “Shall we go?”

They locked eyes, and Serana smiled. “Yes! Of course!” Erik lowered his arms and said, “I just need to put my armor on.” 

Serana shook her head frantically and said, “No. We should go out looking normal. You know...like normal people?” Erik lifted up an eyebrow and asked, “Why?”

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. “I don’t know. I just feel like in a town like this, we’d look out of place with our usual clothes on. We should just go out like everyone else.” 

“That’s not a good idea.” Erik said, with a disapproved tone. “And why the hell not?” asked Serana. “Is that really too much to ask?” 

“Well first, you’ll burn in the sun without a hood.” Serana threw up her hands and said, “ _ Okay _ , so I’ll burn.” Erik shook his head at her remark. 

She scoffed and said sarcastically, “I was obviously joking. Stop taking everything so literally.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose, as she said, “But why can’t you go out normally? It’s not like you’d burn.” 

“I attract too much attention.” Erik said bluntly. “It’s best if my identity is concealed.” 

“Erik, can you just  _ please _ do this? I don’t want to fight with you. I just want to have a decent time, looking like normal people.” 

Erik bit his tongue, as he looked at Serana with a slight irritation. She could tell he didn’t want to, but she wasn’t going to back down from this.

After a tense moment of silence, Erik huffed. “Fine, I’ll do it.” Once those words left his mouth, Serana’s lit up with a bright grin. “Yes! Thank you. This is great!” 

She scrambled to the wardrobe and flung open the doors, not letting Erik say another word. Quickly shuffling through the clothes lined up on the rack, she pulled out a dark red shirt that had long sleeves, and she grabbed a pair of dark pants and shoes that she thought would look nice with the shirt. 

Serana turned back to Erik; her arms overflowing with her clothes. He curiously looked at her. “What?” Serana asked. “Nothing.” Erik replied. 

Without saying anything else, he walked to the other side of the room and sat down at a small table. Frost followed him and sat down at his feet, his tail wagging back-and-forth. Erik twisted his body and grabbed a book that was on a shelf. He opened the book and began to read its content. Serana stared at him with disbelief and coughed loudly to get his attention. 

Erik peered over the book’s top edge and raised his eyebrow. “What?” He asked coldly.

“Ummm, I have to change?” Serana said. He put the book over his face, as he said, “Believe me. I’m not looking.” 

Serana gasped at his comment and loudly shouted, “Hey! You could’ve said that a little better.” She turned on her heel and walked out of the room with a huff. “I’ll just change in one of the other rooms!” 

Once she was gone, Erik sighed and looked down at Frost. Their eyes locked, as Erik quietly asked, “She’s going to be the death of me, isn’t she?” Frost’s tongue slipped out of his mouth at Erik’s question, causing Erik to break out in a small smile. 

“Yeah, I think so too.” He turned his attention back to his book, and began to read. The room was deadly silent, and the calm atmosphere took the tension away from Erik’s shoulders. It felt like it had been forever, since Erik got a moment to himself, and he thoroughly enjoyed it. 

But before he could get too lost, Serana came back into the room. When he felt her presence, Erik lowered the tome to look at her. 

To his surprise, Serana pulled off the normal look well. Her shoulder length hair draped effortlessly over the wine red shirt, and the dark pants clung tightly to her perfectly formed legs. She smiled shyly, as she asked, “How do I look? Is it too...human for me?” 

It took a moment for Erik to answer, but he eventually said, “No, it’s fine.” Serana frowned. Even though she knew Erik wasn’t the type to be nice, his blunt comment sort of disheartened her. 

“Where's your hood and gloves?” Erik asked. Serana clicked her tongue, as she said, “Aww, man. I forgot I had to wear those.”

Erik watched as Serana’s face scrunched up with discontent. Her unhappy face made him sigh as he stood up from his seat. “I haven’t done it in awhile, but I might be able to cast a spell on you, so you don’t have to wear your hood.”

Serana’s face lit up, as she excitedly asked, “What do I have to do?” He walked closer to her, as he said, “I just need you to stand still.” 

“How does the spell work?” asked Serana. Erik stood firmly in front of her and said, “I can envelope your body with an invisible barrier; a barrier that the sun’s rays can’t penetrate.”

“That’s great! Will it hurt?” Erik shook his head and said, “It’s different for everyone, so maybe.” Serana shrugged her shoulders and sarcastically said, “That’s reassuring. Thank you.” 

“Do you want me to do it or not?” Erik asked coldly. Scoffing, Serana said, “Of course I do, you dummy. I was joking.” 

They both went silent, as Erik took a step closer. He raised up his hand and began to move it closer to Serana. The palm of his hand came into contact with Serana’s shoulder. A little bolt of electricity entered Serana’s body, when he did.

_ What the----? _

Erik closed his eyes, and when he did, his hand gleamed with a bright purple light. The light flickered and hummed, as the seconds grew longer and longer. Serana’s skin tingled at Erik’s touch. His bare hand sent a chill down Serana’s spine, and it caused her eyes to widen in surprise.

_ Is this because of the spell? It feels--- _

“There. It’s done.” Erik’s hand slipped off Serana’s shoulder quickly, and he turned his back to walk away.

“Uhh...what?” Serana said, her brain still melted. “It’s done.” Erik said again; his voice a little sharper. 

He silently walked over to the table and picked up the book he was reading. Using his slender fingers, he slid the book back in its spot on the bookshelf. Turning to Frost, he patted his leg and said, “C’mon, Frost. Let’s go.” 

Frost stood up and gladly followed in Erik’s footsteps. His little ears flopped from side-to-side, as he waddled behind Erik’s shadow. 

Serana was still fazed, when Erik asked, “Are you coming?” She stumbled on her words, as she said, “What…? Oh, um. Yeah. I’m ready!” She smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Erik standing there alone. He sighed. 

_ Definitely going to be the death of me… _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Step out.” 

Serana stood at the edge of the front door; worry wearing down her face. Standing in the door’s shadow, Serana looked at the dust that danced freely around in the light of the sun’s rays. 

“Stop rushing me! I’m….waiting for the right time.” 

Erik huffed in annoyance as he asked, “What right time? Do you plan on waiting until the sun goes down?” 

Serana puffed up her cheeks and sarcastically said, “I might just do that, if you keep being rude!” She inhaled softly and tried to release the tension she felt in her muscles. Her shoulders fell, as she sighed loudly. 

“This was your idea. I’ll gladly go back inside.” Erik said, his voice riddled in displeasure.

“Hey! You’re not the one that might burst into flames! Just give me a second, you fucking jerk.” She huffed vociferously; her patience running thin with Erik’s complaining. He shook his head, and glanced away from her; not saying another word. 

Serana closed her eyes, as she raised her hand. She held her breath, as she reached her arm out of the door. She expected to feel the sting of light, but instead she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her hand.

Her fingers rested in the sun’s rays; her skin illuminated in the light. She moved her fingers around, as she gasped happily. She rushed out of the door and fully immersed herself outside in the fresh air.

The wind blew passed her cheeks, as she danced and swirled in a circle. 

“Erik! It worked! I don’t feel anything.” Her bright smile caused Erik to shake his head at her sudden mood change.

“Are you happy now?” Erik asked.

Turning her head in Erik’s direction, she said, “Yes! Now c’mon. We’ve wasted too much time!” 

She ran passed Erik, and she began to walk towards the heart of the town. Erik and Frost eventually caught up with her, and she glanced in their direction when she felt their presence. 

“C’mon, slowpokes. I’m not trying to waste anymore time.” 

“The market isn’t going anywhere.” Erik said to the bubbly woman beside him. 

“I know, but I’m just so excited. I’ve never done anything like this before.” 

Erik peeked over at Serana’s bright face. She was happily swaying her hair in the light breeze that passed through the town, and Erik could feel her excitement radiate through his body. 

Raising his eyebrow, Erik asked, “You’ve never been to a market?” Serana’s face darkened slightly at his question. She tried to play it off with a shrug of her shoulders, as she said, “Not in a  _ long time _ . The last time I remember walking through a town was when I was a little kid.” 

The air around them changed. Erik felt a sort of sadness pour out of Serana’s words. Her face wore down with heavy melancholy, as she continued to say, “Long before I was turned…” 

Without Serana noticing, Erik stared at the side of her somber face. His eyebrows knitted together in deep thought, as the quiet air passed by his pondering face.

He eventually turned his head away from her, and he looked upon the abundant amount of people he could see from a distance. The sound of the busy street entered their ears, as they got closer to the heart of the city. 

Hearing the mixed chatter of the townspeople ahead made Serana a tad bit nervous. She wasn’t used to being around so many people. In fact, she had never been around people like this. 

Sensing Serana’s hesitation, Erik peered down and looked at her scrunched up face. 

“They’re just people. You’ll be fine.” Erik said in a considerate tone. 

The subtle warmth in his voice threw Serana for a loop, as she slowly lifted up her head to look in his direction. Their eyes met, and for the first time since they started traveling together, Serana felt a sense of comfort around him. 

Without saying a word, Serana’s eyes softened as she nodded her head in appreciation to Erik. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, as she turned her face away from the tall man’s gaze. 

Serana took in a deep breath, and with every ounce of cool air that filled her lungs, it helped the sound of voices become less overwhelming. 

She put on a brave smile, as they entered the fray. Erik was keen on saying by Serana’s side, so that she wouldn’t get lost in the sea of people. 

“Where to first?” asked Erik, his voice almost being drowned out by the sound of the city.

Serana pointed to a food vendor and said, “We need to go there. I need some things for tonight.” He nodded his head, as they started to make their way over to the stand. 

As they began to walk however, Serana noticed that the people around her were carving a path out for her and Erik. The townpeoples’ wandering eyes felt heavy on Serana’s skin, as she tried her hardest to ignore their stares. 

She kept her confident face on, as she stopped in front of the market stand. Behind the counter stood a heavy set, middle-aged man. His dark beard flowed down his torso, and his thick burly arms held tightly to a wooden crate that was full of bottles. 

He turned his head towards Serana, and when he did, he put on a large smile. His red cheeks bubbled up, as he said, “Hello there! My name is Linudus. Welcome to my stand! What can I get for you on this fine day?” 

His kind demeanor made Serana smile, as she said, “Hi. I’m just here for some ingredients. I plan on making a large dinner tonight.” 

“Aww, lovely! Well, I can certainly help you there. What’s the occasion?” 

“No occasion, Linudus. Just dinner.” said Erik, his arms crossed against his chest.

The man chuckled and said, “Aww, it’s nice to see you Erik. It’s been too long.” The large man put down the crate he was holding, and when he stood back up he added, “So what can I do for my favorite customer and his fine lady?” 

Linudus leaned his elbow on the counter, as he looked at the couple before him.

Serana was quick to say, “Um, we’re not---” She was cut off by Erik, when he asked Linudus, “Do you have any apples?”

The man stood up straight and said, “You’re in luck, Dragonborn. I just got a shipment in this morning.” Linudus ducked down and picked up a crate that was full of delectable apples. All of them were different colors, and they were perfectly shaped. Serana could even smell the sweet juice under their skin. 

The crate made a loud bang, as Linudus sat them down on his stand’s surface. “I got these bad boys from the Imperial City. How many do you need?” 

“The whole crate.” 

Linudus’s eyes widened at Erik’s reply. “The whole crate? You got kids or somethin’ I don't know about?” 

Erik shook his head, as he sat down a bag of septims on the table. “No. Just a dog.” The men switched the crate from one person to another. “Well, your little furry friend is going to feast like a king.” 

Erik pulled a beautiful looking apple from the bin and looked at it with content. He turned his head to the side, as he tossed the apple to Frost. The young husky jumped in the air, and caught the fruit in between his sharp teeth. Serana could hear the crunch of the apple, as Frost enthusiastically chomped down his treat. 

Erik stepped away from Serana’s side to play with Frost, leaving her alone with Linudus. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t ask, but how is being Erik’s girlfriend treating you?” Serana looked over at Linudus’s jolly face, when she heard his voice.

“We’re not a couple. We just travel together.” Serana said. 

The man leaned on the counter and grabbed an orange, as he spoke. “Oh, my apologies. I just assumed that you were together.” He began to peel the orange’s skin, as he added, “But if I may, I’d advise you to watch yourself around the women folk.” 

Serana lifted her brow, as she asked, “The women folk? What do you mean?” 

“Haven’t you noticed? The women go crazy, when they see Erik. I mean, he attracts them like a moth to a flame.” He put an orange slice in his mouth and chewed, as he continued to speak. “If they think you’re dating, some of them might try to hurt you. I just wanted to warn you. Be careful.” 

Serana silently watched him a moment before she asked, “Is it really that bad?” 

Linudus shook his head and said, “My ex-wife even tried to kiss him the first time she met him! While we were still married, I might add!” 

He chuckled wholeheartedly, as he playfully shook his head. “Aww, but you didn’t come here for me to lecture you. What can I get for you?” 

Serana glanced in Erik’s direction, before she turned her attention back to Linudus. She pulled out a list, and handed the man the piece of paper.

Looking down at the paper, Linudus chuckled and said, “Ha, you weren’t kidding. This should be enough to throw the whole city a feast!” He continued to laugh, as he set the piece of paper on the stand. “But don’t worry, I can get you all of this easily.”

His head fell down below the counter, as he combed his beard with his hand. He picked his head back up and looked at Serana. “Would you mind, if I take some time to gather these ingredients? I don’t have everything here. I need to shuffle through my warehouse.”

Serana shook her head politely and said, “No, of course. Take all the time you need. We’re going to be out-and-about today anyway.” 

Linudus grinned, as he said, “Much appreciated, m’lady. Come check with me later on in the day. I’ll have everything gathered.” 

Just as Linudus stopped talking, Erik made his way back to the market stand. He reached behind his back and put another bag of septims on the table. 

Serana raised her eyebrow, as she slapped Erik’s arm. He pulled his hand back, and he turned to Serana with confusion wearing down his face. “What the hell are you doing?” asked Serana. 

“Paying for the food.” Erik said bluntly.

Serana grabbed the small leather bag, and she tossed it back to Erik. “No, no, no. I’ll pay for my own food, _ thank you very much. _ ” 

She pulled out her own septims, and she handed them to Linudus with a smile on her face. “Thanks for everything, Linudus. We’ll be sure to come back later.” With that she turned to walk away. She motioned to Frost to follow her by waving her hand at him. He wagged his tail, as he made his way towards her. Once he got near her, they began to walk away from the stand.

Erik stood silently, as he looked at Serana’s fading back. Linudus burst out laughing, as he said, “Aww, Erik. That is one hell of a woman you got there! You better watch yourself.” 

Erik tucked his money away, as he followed Serana’s movements. “Noted.” With that, Erik left Linudus’s stand, and he began to make his way towards his traveling companion. 

“Hey, Erik! Look how cute this dress is!” Serana flashed him a child’s dress, much to Erik’s confusion.

“I think you might be too big for it.” Serana scoffed at Erik’s remark. “It’s not for me,  _ dumbass.  _ It’s for Erla. Do you think she would like it?” 

Erik just stared at Serana. His blank face made Serana snicker, as she sarcastically said, “Okay, thanks for your help.” She turned around and paid the vendor for Erla’s present. After she was done, Serana turned back to Erik and said, “C’mon. We have the whole market to look at.”

They spent the next few hours going to every market stand they could push their way to. Serana's smile was unwavering, as she conversed with some of the townpeoples and the market vendors. At first, it was hard for her to be around so many people, but at some point, Serana grew accustomed to the stares and whisperings they got as they walked around. 

“Are you almost done? My arms are going to fall off.” Serana turned to Erik, who was holding all of the stuff she had bought. 

“Ah, blah, blah, blah. For someone who doesn’t talk much, you sure do complain a lot. I should start calling you Mr. Bitcher.” She playfully said to the irritated man. He gave her a death stare that made her giggle. 

An idea popped in her head, as she said, “Hey, I know! Can’t you just do that disappearing thing that you always do?” 

“What ‘disappearing thing?’” Erik asked, as he uncomfortably shifted the items in his arms. 

“You know...that disappearing thing. You did it to that blanket, in the cave a couple of days ago, and you always summon apples out of thin air like you have them stored somewhere.”

He looked at her, as he said, “It’s just as hard to hold it there, as it is to hold it here.”

Serana tilted her head at Erik and asked, “What do you mean?”

Erik’s eyebrows knitted together, as he spoke. “When I do that ‘ _ disappearing thing’ _ , my magic has to hold it there. It constantly drains my energy. The more I have there, the more magicka it takes to hold things there.”

Serana touched the bottom of her lip, as she asked, “Where does the stuff even go? Is it like some kind of invisible closet?”

Erik raised his eyebrow, as he unenthusiastically said, “ _ Sure _ , it’s an  _ ‘invisible closet.’ _ ” He shook his head in slight annoyance. Serana just playfully laughed at his little kid behavior; not taking his antics to heart.

“Okay, grouchy pants. We can go drop this stuff off at your house, but there’s one more place I want to go to before we call it a day.”

Erik sighed. Through gritted teeth, he said, “Fine, but we have to hurry. The barrier isn’t going to last forever.” 

Serana walked closer to Erik, as she reached out her slender fingers. “Here. Let me help you.”

As Serana went to help Erik with the load, she heard a sudden squeal ring throughout the busy market.

“IS THAT THE DRAGONBORN?!” 

Serana watched Erik's shoulders immediately tense up, as the commotion got louder behind him. His eyebrows scrunched up, as his lips darkened with a frown. 

“Dammit…” Erik said under his breath.

Serana peered over Erik’s shoulder, and when she did, she saw a large group of women looking over at Erik’s back. Their eyes were lit up, as they began to make their way towards Serana and Erik’s direction. Their footsteps sounded like a stampede of bulls, as they ran over. 

“It is him! It has to be!” 

Erik grabbed Serana’s attention as he whispered loudly, “Hide. I’ll deal with them.” Serana eyes widened, as she quickly whispered back, “Where the fuck am I supposed to go? They already saw me.”

A subtle blue light gleamed around Erik’s hands, and before Serana knew what was happening, the stuff in his hands disappeared. 

“Just go.” Erik hurriedly said to the frantic woman. “No, I---” Serana tried to fight back, but before she could spew out her sentence, the women were already surrounding themselves around Erik. Serana was roughly pushed to the side, as they desperately tried to get closer to the Dragonborn.

Before Serana could call out to Erik, the women around him immediately started to bombard him with their affections. 

“You’re hotter than what the stories say about you.” “Your eyes!  _ Aww _ , you must be an angel sent down by the Divines!” “Please! Marry me!!” 

Serana’s eyebrow lifted in bewilderment, as she watched these random women throw themselves at Erik. 

_ I see what Linudus was saying now… _

Erik turned his head to where Serana stood, and he glared at her. His jaw was clenched in irritation, and his face was dark. Serana could only awkwardly smile, as she shrugged her shoulders. 

“Please, Dragonborn--! I want to bear your children!” “No! Pick me! I’ll have as many kids as you want! I love you!!” 

Serana could only listen, as the women spewed out absurd things to Erik.

The ever growing commotion was only causing more people to stop and see what was going on, and eventually the group grew with more women, and even some men that were trying to win Erik’s attention. 

Serana was forced to watch, as the people around Erik pushed and shoved each other to talk to him. 

_ He doesn’t look like he’s enjoying the attention... _

As Serana was looking at Erik’s annoyed face, she felt a little nudge at her leg. When she looked down, she saw Frost looking up at her with big eyes. “Hey, buddy! I’m glad you didn’t get squashed in that sea of people.” She squatted down and petted the top of his fluffy head. “Your dad seems to be really popular.” She paused and smiled at Frost. “We need to come up with a plan to get him out.” 

The small dog tilted his head at her, causing her to giggle. “Okay, buddy. Let’s see what we can do.” Putting her hands on her knees, she pushed against them to stand up straight. She turned her head to where Erik once stood, but when she did, he was gone.

“What the hell?” 

She looked around and saw that the once rowdy and noisy crowd was now quiet. Confusion wore down on all their faces, as they looked around in astonishment. 

“Did you see that? He just disappeared into thin air!” shouted a woman. “Yeah, where’d he go?” asked another woman. 

Serana rubbed her forehead in annoyance. 

_ Great! No, this is perfect! Leave it to Erik to fucking ditch me! _

Serana spun on her heel; not knowing where to go or what to do. She was sure to make sure Frost was following her, as she went to look around. 

_ Oooo---! When I get a hold of him, I’m going to choke him out! _

The annoyed woman began to look at her surroundings, but before long, Serana felt a small pang in her head. “Ow, what the---?”

Her confusion quickly turned to relief, as she heard Erik’s voice echo in her head. 

_ Come to Katla’s Farm. It’s just outside of the city. _

The tension in her head left as quickly as it came, and she sighed at the new task ahead of her. 

_ I’ll never get used to his voice in my head… _

Serana patted her leg for Frost to follow her, and she began to make her way to the front gate.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, asshole! Thanks for leaving me!” Serana said to Erik, once she found him. He was standing next to a carriage that was just outside of Katla’s farm. 

When Frost noticed him, he ran from Serana’s side and made his way towards Erik. When he got to him, Erik kneeled down and petted the small dog’s ears. Erik didn’t even acknowledge Serana’s presence, until she stepped directly in front of him.

“Hey, jerk. That was not cool. Why did you disappear like that?” Serana asked, her voice sharp with irritation.

Peering up at her face, Erik said, “I told you that I shouldn’t go outside without my armor.” 

Serana threw up her arms, as she retorted back, “Yeah, but you could've warned me that you were going to teleport out here! I looked like a fucking idiot looking around for you.” 

Pushing against his knee, Erik stood up straight, his head towering over Serana’s. A shadow casted over her face, as Erik leaned over her body. 

“Maybe next time you’ll listen to me when I tell you something.” Erik said deeply, a sense of authority in his voice. 

Serana glared back at him. His comment instantly sent her blood boiling, and she felt her skin tingle as it heated up. Her voice was riddled with annoyance as she said, “Hey! Don’t treat me like a child. I don’t think I asked you to do something that out of the ordinary. So excuse me if I trampled on your little Dragonborn toes!” With that, Serana turned on her heel and huffed in anger.

She began to make her way down to the docks, but not before she heard Erik asked, “Where are you going?”

She didn’t even give Erik the decency to look at him, as she yelled, “I’m not going to let you ruin my day. I said I wanted to go one more place, so that’s where I’m going. Don’t wait up!”

Erik watched her fading back with sharp eyes. Even though her attitude was difficult to deal with, Erik felt indifferent, as he watched her leave. The conflicted man clicked his tongue, as he felt the struggle he had with himself grow. 

_ Dammit, Serana... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO, b o i s! We back, baby! I hope everyone is doing well, because chapter 12 is being dropped on your big foreheads! :D  
> I just wanted to say that I hope everyone is enjoying the story, because I sure am! I feel like we're just now getting somewhere with the characters (I'm know I'm such a good writer. Thank you for noticing.)   
> But, seriously. Thx so much for dropping by. I've been writing this story for almost a year now, and I am so eternally grateful to the people who have been with me since the beginning.  
> I hope everyone's year is going good, and I hope everyone is enjoying time with their family. Thx so much guys. It truly means a lot.  
> A N Y W A Y. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I luv you bois. And I'll see you in the next one. Stay ballers. ;D


	13. Embodiment of Evil

The grass. The grass felt soft and cool underneath Serana’s hand. While her mind wondered, she instinctively ran her fingers through the green sea that she sat upon. She crossed her legs, and looked up at the bright sun that was beginning to set in the distance. The orange light danced on the surface of the river’s waves, and the subtle splash of the water was a welcome sound to her ears. 

She sighed. 

Serana felt like she could feel the warmth of the sun against her skin, as she slowly closed her eyes. Pulling her legs against her chest, she placed the underside of her chin on top of her knees. She looked down at the calm water; the dim light reflecting back in her eyes. 

Her mind raced with the thought of Erik, and even the gentle waves couldn’t stop her skin from warming up.

_ Am I wrong for leaving like that? _

Serana quietly bit her tongue, as she inhaled a much needed breath. The smell of flowers and grass entered her nose.

She shook her head at her own question, as she internally fought with herself.

_ No! No, I’m not! I’m not going to let him get to me. I’m not going to let anyone treat me that way! _

She lifted up her head, as she slid her hands down her legs; her knees still tight against her chest. 

_ He’s the one who’s wrong! I’m trying so hard to be nice to him and to be patient, and this is how he repays me? By giving me attitude and by having the most closed-off personality I’ve ever seen!? That’s totally not fair!  _

She groaned in frustration, as she placed her elbows on her knees. Her cheeks fell into her palm, as she said to herself, “Uhhh! I’m so confused!” 

Her heart leaped in her throat, when someone behind her said, “Confused about what?” 

The deep voice reverberated in her ears, and the color from her face drained when her brain clicked with recognition. Her head turned slowly; her eyes already knowing what they would see when she did.

Her squinted eyes saw a pair of black leather boots, and all she could do was lift her head up to meet the person who wore them. Her gaze traced Erik’s toned body, until their eyes locked with one another. His arms were crossed, and his eyebrows were ever-so-slightly tightened. His colored eyes lit up, as the sunlight grazed upon his chiseled face.

Serana pushed down her startlement, as she said, “Oh, hi Erik.” 

Her head fell away from his lingering stare, and she rotated her head back to the beautiful water that moved just a few steps away from her. In the corner of her eye, she noticed Frost was sitting neatly by Erik’s side. 

“It’s nothing. I was just debating on whether I should make apple pie or berry cobbler for dinner.”

Erik didn’t laugh at her obviously fabricated joke, nor did he ask her again for the real answer. He just stood there silently. His brooding eyes lazily falling on the side of Serana’s face. 

After awhile, she grew tired of his silent presence, so she asked, “Why are you here? Did you come to fight with me some more?”

“I came to warn you about the barrier. It’s integrity will fail soon.” Erik said, completely ignoring Serana’s jab. 

Serana looked down at her arms, and to the sunlight that bounced off of her pale skin. 

_ I can feel the sun getting warmer… _

Turning her head to Erik, Serana said, “Can’t you just recast the spell? I’m not done with my day out.” 

Erik’s feet shifted on the ground with a click, as he retorted, “The barrier can kill you, if the spell is casted for too long.”

Serana shot up from her comfortable spot, as she quickly asked, “What?! What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“ _ I mean _ , it can kill you.” Erik said nonchalantly, like her hastily demeanor annoyed him. 

“And you’re just  _ now  _ telling me this?!” Serana asked, a hint of anger in her voice.

Erik just stared at her, causing her to throw her hands up in defeat. “Just forget it. I can’t get anything out of you!” 

She rested her eyes on the darkening sky, as she tried to regain her composure. Her heart fought against her lungs, as she tried to slow down her breathing. 

After she felt her immediate anger dial down, she asked, “How can the barrier kill me? I want to know.” 

Erik took a step closer, as he said clearly, “The barrier is a negative force, so in order to sustain its power, it needs a positive energy to feed off of. And that would be you.” 

“And so, you thought the best thing to do was to cast it on me?” Serana sarcastically asked, while looking at the tall man. 

Erik continued to walk closer to the annoyed woman, as he said, “I wouldn’t cast a spell on you that I think would actually kill you.” He paused, as he stood firmly next to Serana’s side. “If done right, the barrier should only weaken the person it’s casted on. It only becomes a problem, when they continuously use it.”

Serana met Erik’s gaze, when she lifted up her head to look at him. The air around them started to grow a little chilly, as the wind blew passed them. Her hair danced in the breeze, as she said, “But I don’t feel weak. Maybe it doesn’t have an affect on me.”

Erik shook his head, as he began to speak. “That’s only because you’re a vampire. Your body is naturally stronger than a human’s.” His shoulders lifted slightly, as he continued to say, “But we shouldn’t push our luck. It’s better to not recast the spell.”

Serana’s face lingered on Erik’s, and as the seconds went by, any sort of anger Serana had, left with them. She sighed defeatly, as she said, “Okay, fine. I get what you're saying. I’ll call it a day.” 

Erik nodded at her response. “We should have enough time to make it back to the house, but we need to leave now.” With that, he turned around and began to walk up the road and back towards the docks. 

Serana lingered a moment longer, and she took one more second to look at the calm picture before her. It took every ounce of energy she had in her body to walk away.

_ Man...this sucks. _

She slowly began to drag her feet along the stone pathway, but not before she felt a subtle heat begin to soak into the top of her shoulders. Turning her head, she looked in horror as the cloth of her shirt began to slowly sizzle away.

_ Oh, no! _

She hurriedly began to pat her shoulder, trying her hardest to keep the burning pain at bay. A loud bark rang in Serana’s head, and before the sound even left her ears, she saw Frost running towards her with great haste. He barked and barked, causing Erik to turn his attention to the noise.

His eyes widened as he saw smoke rising from Serana’s skin.

“Erik! I don’t think the barrier is going to make it.”

The Dragonborn hastily made it to Serana’s side, as he said, “Dammit.” He was quick to shield Serana’s body from the sun with his own. “Go into that cave.”

“What ca--?” Serana cut herself short, as she lifted her head up and saw a decent sized hole that was nestled in the side of Solitude’s cliff.

With Erik’s help, Serana was able to make it into the dark opening safely. She had to push some moss away as she kneeled down to get in. After she was settled, Erik climbed in behind her and he sat down by her side. Frost squeezed himself in, and he sat down neatly in between them.

After catching her breath, Serana jokingly said, “Pheww! That was a close call, eh?” Erik shifted over to give her some more space, while not replying to her joke. 

She sighed, as she tucked in her legs, making sure the light from outside couldn’t touch them. 

Erik stretched out his long legs; the heels from his boots scraping the rocks below them. He rested his elbows against his knees, and he let his hands fall lazily in between his legs. Serana looked at the sunlight that fell against his pants with a sad longing. She sighed softly.

For a while, they sat in silence. The only noise they could hear was Frost’s soft breathing and the subtle sound of the waves from outside.

“We’ll stay here until the sun goes down. It won’t be too long.” Erik said, breaking the quiet atmosphere. 

“You know, you don’t have to stay. It’s not like you have to wait.” Serana replied back; her voice softer than usual.

Erik only shook his head lightly in response; ignoring her offer of letting him leave. They returned to their usual conversation. The conversation of silence. 

The cave grew more dim by the minute, but Serana could still look clearly at the water and the sky, as she quietly thought to herself. 

_ This would almost be perfect, if Erik wasn’t such a fucking closed-off asshole… _

Serana was brought out of her trance, when she felt Erik’s emotion change right beside her. Turning her head towards him, she saw him softly grinning. He wasn’t looking at her, but she could still see the corner of his lips lifted up with a smirk. 

“Hey! What are you grinning at?” Serana asked playfully. 

“Nothing.” Erik said, with a small chuckle; the white side of his hair slightly shaking with his movement. Serana almost jumped at the foreign sound, when it entered her ears.

_ Did he just...laugh? _

She couldn’t help but smile, as she turned her head away from his. It was refreshing to see something other than a frown on his face. 

“So. This is where you wanted to go?” Erik asked, after a moment of quiet; the glow from his smile slowly fading away. 

Without looking back at him, Serana gently said, “Yeah. I saw the river from the carriage, when we first arrived.” She paused, as she took in a deep breath. “I love the water, so I knew I had to come see it.” 

She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, as she continued to say, “And I just thought, what better to end a perfect day than to come sit at a perfect place?” 

Serana paid Erik no mind, even when she felt him look upon the side of her face. The cave was silent, but there was no awkwardness. It felt peaceful. It felt right. 

After a moment of quietness, Frost nudged Serana so he could lay in her lap. She smiled, as she looked at the fluffy white dog. 

Patting his head, she said, “Ahhh, my little hero. When I was burning, you rushed over so fast. It’s like you have a sixth sense or something.” He laid in her lap softly, and sighed in content as he stretched out his body. She couldn’t help but smile.

“He’s such a good dog. His previous owner must’ve trained him well.” Serana casually glanced over at Erik and said, “ _ Or maybe _ ...he just really likes you.” It was almost like Erik didn’t know how to take her compliment, because he just lightly shrugged his shoulders at her comment. 

Turning her attention back to Frost, Serana dragged her fingers lightly over his white fur. His little black paws stretched slightly at Serana’s pleasant touch. 

“You know...for someone who’s as busy as you, you do really good with him. Did you have a dog, when you were younger?” asked Serana, her not even expecting an answer back.

But to her surprise, Erik replied and said, “Once. A long time ago.” His gaze stayed straight, as Serana turned to look up at the left side of his face. She watched as his white hair softly moved with the cool breeze that was passing by the cave. 

“Huh? Really? How old were you?” Serana asked curiously, her voice eager with the opportunity to ask him a personal question. He shrugged his shoulders; his hands slightly moving in between his legs. “I couldn’t tell you. I was a kid.” 

Serana lightly giggled, causing Erik to turn his head; his red eye glaring at Serana. 

“What?” Erik asked sternly. Serana just laughed it off, as she said, “Nothing--! It’s just….” She paused, as she looked at him earnestly. “It’s just...I couldn’t imagine you as a little kid. Especially one that runs around with a little puppy.” 

Erik turned his head back outside, as he shrugged off her comment. “I didn’t have him for very long, so it doesn’t matter.” 

The air around them got a little heavier, so Serana grew a little more hesitant to ask him more questions. “What...what happened to him?” 

“I lost him.” Erik said bluntly. The way he said it made Serana question whether he meant ‘lost’ or  _ ‘lost’ _ , but by his tone of voice Serana believed it was the latter. She could tell it bothered him, even though he was incredibly convincing to make her believe otherwise. 

Serana lingered on his conflicted face a moment longer, before she cheerfully said, “Well! At least you have a furry friend now. That’s what’s important.” 

Erik was quick to put the attention back on Serana by asking her, “What about you? You ever had a ‘furry friend?’”

Subtle shock rested on her face, as she looked at Erik. It was weird hearing him ask her a question, but it was rejuvenating. A smile crept on her face, as she spoke.

“After I was turned, no. But before then, the village I lived in, had this dog that everyone took care of. She wasn’t really mine, but I guess you could say I had one. She came around my house a lot.” 

The breeze from outside grew a little stronger, as the sky began to darkened. The fading sun made Serana wistful. She knew that once it went down, that they would leave. And she was kind of disappointed to know that once they left, she would lose this opportunity to get closer to Erik. 

After a moment of hesitation, Erik began to ask, “Your village…” He was cut off by his own sudden coughing. He tried to fight through it as he tried to ask again. “Your village. Was it---?” The question never fully left his mouth, as his coughing began to grow more erratic.

Frost lifted up his head quickly, when Serana sat up straight to reach for Erik. Worriedly touching his shoulder, Serana asked with an uneasy tone, “Erik? What’s wrong?”

The man stood up quickly, his body convulsing with each heavy cough. Even with great effort on his part, he was barely able to make out a sentence. 

“I just---air...” He gripped his throat tightly, as he heaved with every painful breath he was able to suck in. He stumbled out of the cave’s opening, his legs barely able to support his weight. 

Serana jumped to her feet, and without a second thought, she ran out of the cave’s safety. She didn’t even care about the sunlight that could burn her, but luckily enough, the sun was set enough that the light didn’t burn her skin. 

Erik took a step forward, and when he did, he collapsed onto the cold ground. His knees hit the stone hard, causing the edges of it to crack. The palms of his hands scraped the stone beneath him, as he tried to control his coughing.

“Erik!” Serana kneeled down quickly, and she used her hand to touch Erik’s back; desperately trying anything to help the sick man. “Erik! Tell me what to do! What can I do?!” 

He shook his head, as he continued to loudly cough. “Y--ou ca-n’t…” His voice was barely audible over his ragged choking. Lowering his head closer to the ground, he began to hack up.

The smell of blood entered Serana’s nose, causing her to look down in horror. Erik pulled his head back, and Serana could see a puddle of dark, red blood splattered on the pavement below him. 

“Erik--!”

Frost began to bark, as he watched his owner continuously cough up blood. Lifting up his hand to his face, Erik coughed once more in the palm of his hand. When he pulled it back, his fair skin was soaked in crimson liquid. 

“Dammit…” Erik said under his breath. 

After a while of heaving violently, Erik began to get control of his breathing. Serana kept her hand on his back, as he shook the wet blood off of his hand. 

Bending his leg forward, he used the last bit of strength in his body to stand up. Serana supported his weight, as he slowly rose up from the ground. She wrapped her arms under his, and she used her free hand to push against his chest, so he wouldn’t topple over. 

“I’m fine.” Erik said deeply to the woman on his side. 

Serana raised her voice and yelled in a trouble tone, “Like hell you are! I--!” The sound of dramatic clapping cut Serana off, and both her and Erik looked up to see a woman standing a distance away from them. 

Serana had no idea who she was, but by the angry expression and the tension in Erik’s muscles, she assumed it was someone he knew. Serana felt the air thicken with every second that passed. 

“Still one for theatrics, I see.” The woman snarkingly said, her face glowing with a devilish smirk. 

The skin under Erik’s shirt began to heat up, and Serana could feel the warmth enter her hand. The raw emotion of anger spread across Erik’s entire face, and it slightly unsettled Serana.

_ He looks pissed.. _

“Don’t _fuck_ with me, Silvia. I’m not in the mood.” In his attempt to intimidate the woman, it only seemed to excite her. 

“If memory serves me correctly, I seem to remember you  _ always _ being in the mood.” She laughed, as the crease in Erik’s brow darkened with rage.

Serana hesitantly looked up at Erik. Anger wasn’t even close to describe the expression on his face.

_ Could she be---? _

The woman turned her attention to Serana and asked, “Hmm, and who is this? Another one of your whores?”

Serana clicked her tongue in anger, and without hesitation, she blurted out, “I don’t who the hell you are, or who you are to Erik, but don’t involve me in your bullshit.”

Silvia’s golden eyes lit up, as her grin quickly turned into a deep frown. Her voice dripped with venom, as she said, “Let me tell you one thing, you fucking bitch. After Erik gets bored of you,  _ which he will _ , he’ll throw you out into the fucking street. He has a habit of doing that.”

Erik’s eyes pierced daggers into Silvia, as he said in a dangerous voice, “Don’t play stupid, Silvia. You know exactly why you were thrown out. You made your bed,  _ now lie in it. _ ”

With that, Erik turned his head down to look at Serana. “Let’s go.” Serana nodded her head at him, and they began to walk away; Serana still supporting Erik’s body with her own. 

Silvia’s eyes followed them, as they got closer to her. The couple didn’t pay her an ounce of attention, even when they had to pass by her to get back to Solitude. 

Desperate to continue their fight, Silvia shouted in one last attempt to get Erik’s recognition. “I heard about your dad’s passing. Sad. I really liked the man.”

Serana felt Erik’s muscles tense up at her comment, but he continued to keep walking ahead. Not getting the reaction she wanted, Silvia decided to jab at Erik one more time. “Too bad he was a shit father who raised a bastard of a son.”

Erik stopped dead in his tracks, and Serana knew at that point that Silvia had got to him. His face was the darkest that she had ever seen him, and she knew that she couldn’t stop him from whatever he was about to do. 

He pushed off of Serana, and once he got his grounding, he turned around with purpose. The hair on Serana's neck stood up straight, as she silently watched Erik make his way towards Silvia. 

Once he got about three feet in front of her, he stared at her with fury burning in his eyes. Serana’s skin developed with goosebumps, as the anticipation grew with every second that went by.

Out of nowhere, Silvia began to claw at her neck like something was choking her. Serana's eyes grew wide, when Silvia’s face started to slowly lose its color. She began to desperately grasp for air, as Erik took a step closer to her. 

“Let me tell you one thing,  _ you fucking bitch. _ My ‘shit father’ is the only reason your head’s not hanging on a fucking plaque above my bed. If I would've had it my way, your body would be rotting six feet under.”

Serana grew fearful for Silvia, as she watched the woman drop to her knees. She collapsed on her stomach, and she crawled to Erik in a hopeless attempt to get him to let her go.

Erik looked down at the struggling woman with pitiful disgust as he continued to say, “The next time you decide to fuck with me,  _ don’t. _ Because I guarantee you, it’ll be your last.”

Silvia fearfully squirmed around on the rocky ground, her face becoming blue with the loss of air. Her voice was drowned out by her coughing and hacking. The lack of emotion in Erik caused a chill to run up Serana’s spine.

_ What’s happening to him…? _

Serana ran to Erik’s side and said with a concerned tone, “Erik, stop. You’re going to kill her.” 

The man didn’t even seem to realize Serana was next to his side, as he continued to look at the dying woman below him. 

Using both her hands, she grabbed onto Erik’s arm. When she did, he turned his face towards her. His eyes were glowing with rage, almost like there was fire burning behind them. 

_ Erik? _

The man easily shook off Serana’s grip, so she began to roughly push against his body with her hands. “Erik! Stop! Let her go! You’re killing her!” 

She desperately looked at him, and in one last attempt to reach him, she yelled, “Please, Erik. Don’t do this!” 

Erik looked down at Serana with a blank expression. Her eyes pleaded with him, as she tried to convince him to let her go.

After what seemed like an eternity, Serana heard the sound of Silvia coughing up, as Erik released the hold he had on her. 

Serana turned around to look down at the woman who was heaving, in an attempt to regain all the air she had lost. Her body shook, as the color in her face returned.

Her fist was balled up on the pavement, and her knees were pressed against the stone as she coughed up. She sounded horrible, but Serana was relieved that Erik let her go and that she was able to breathe again. 

Turning to Erik, Serana genuinely said, “Thank you.” 

Erik’s face still wore down with anger, but it looked like the glow in his eyes had died down, and Serana felt like he was coherent again. Without saying another word, Erik walked off with Frost following his trail.

“Erik!” shouted Serana. He didn’t listen to her, and he kept walking; not looking back. 

Silvia sucked in another harsh breath, as she tried to regain composure. Serana looked down at her with sympathy, but she knew she couldn’t do much for her now. 

Serana began to follow Erik, but not before Silvia stopped her in her tracks. 

“Erik’s not who you think he is. He’s the very embodiment of evil. For your sake, run away while you still can.” 

Serana confidently turned around and said, “I don’t believe you. And I don’t believe in running away. I can take care of myself.”

With that, Serana walked away; leaving Silvia a sniveling heap on the cold ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO, BOIS! We back with chapter 13! Yes, we are here my children! I know you guys are probably convulsing behind your screens, because this update is coming at you 4 days after our last upload. So sorry if you have to go to the hospital. You can forward me the bill. ;)   
> Anywhoizzle, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I just wanted to get it out as fast as I could, because I know you guys are probably bored sitting in your mom's basement.   
> And before I go, I just wanted to take a moment of silence for our girl Silvia. She almost got folded by our emo boi. I'm glad I'm not her! :D  
> Thx so much guys for dropping by!   
> A N Y W A Y. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I luv you bois. And I'll see you in the next one. Stay ballers. ;D


End file.
